Hoist the Colours
by Emily-with-a-y
Summary: Con tan solo nombrar a la Valquiria es suficiente para helar la sangre a cualquier marinero: un navío pirata tripulado por mujeres y capitaneado por una joven despiadada que nunca dejaba supervivientes en sus asaltos. [AU]
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER : los personajes de CdM no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ChiNoMiko. También he usado algunos versos de La Canción del Pirata, de José de Espronceda.**

 **No sé que hago escribiendo a estas horas, la verdad. Bueno, sí que lo sé; son vacaciones, no tengo absolutamente nada que hacer y eso supone más tiempo libre para escribir. Por eso y porque la inspiración me ha venido de golpe os encontráis esto. Y dejo de marear la perdiz y entro en materia de una vez.**

* * *

Ella siempre soñó con el mar. Con surcar las olas, con domar las mareas, con ser _libre._ Su mente siempre estuvo habitada por imágenes de un océano infinito, con el sol bañando playas lejanas de arenas doradas y palmeras que se mecían al mismo ritmo que el viento; estampas que no casaban en absoluto con el frío paisaje de su Irlanda natal.

Desde que era una niña las olas le tenían completamente comida la razón. No era más que la hija de unos pescadores de un pequeño pueblo costero, tan pobres que nunca sabían si al día siguiente podrían conseguir comida. Muchas noches tenía que retirarse a dormir con el estómago completamente vacío y era entonces, mientras trataba por todos los medios de ignorar el crujido de sus tripas, que el lejano sonido de las olas iba calando en ella poco a poco, pero constantemente. Muchas de esas largas noches de hambre e insomnio se asomaba por la pequeña ventana de su dormitorio y contemplaba el brillo del mar bajo la luz de la luna.

 _La luna en el mar riela_

 _y en la lona gime el viento_

Cuando tenía cuatro años, su sueño pareció realizarse. Sus padres decidieron vender lo poco que tenían y probar suerte en las colonias que habían florecido en el Nuevo Mundo. Hasta su pequeño pueblo habían llegado historias de personas que amasaron grandes riquezas en aquellas tierras. ¿Acaso no era conveniente tratar de probar fortuna? La pequeña no podía evitar regocijarse ante la idea de cruzar aquel mar que siempre había visto desde su casa o desde la orilla, de conocer lo que se encontraba más allá del horizonte. Ni siquiera sintió pena cuando, una vez logrados los pasajes, la tierra que la había visto nacer fue quedando atrás hasta desaparecer por completo en la niebla de la primera hora de la mañana.

 _Y alza en blando movimiento_

 _olas de plata y azul_

A pesar de que muchos de los pasajeros que atestaban aquel navío se marearon terriblemente, incluída su madre, ella no se vio afectada por el movimiento del barco. La nave la acunaba por las noches hasta que caía rendida por el sueño y, durante el día, parecía un enorme zafiro por el que avanzaban con obstinación. Notó con placer cómo el clima se iba volviendo más cálido, mucho más que el peor de los veranos que hubiera visto.

Pero nada acabó como esperaba. No hubo colonias, ni intentos por medrar en aquella nueva sociedad que iba floreciendo al otro lado del mundo. Un día, se dio el aviso de que un navío había sido avistado, un navío que hacía ondear sin miedo alguno el pabellón negro que identificaba a los piratas que tantos estragos hacían por aquellas latitudes.

Todos los pasajeros fueron bajados a la sentina como medida cautelar mientras que la tripulación se esforzaba por dejar atrás a aquel barco, pero acabó siendo inútil. A las pocas horas del avistamento la embarcación se estremecía, recibiendo los primeros cañonazos. Pronto pudieron escuchar sobre sus cabezas el ruido del acero contra el acero, los gritos que exalaban los que eran asesinados en combate. Luego, llegó el silencio, un silencio tenso, que casi parecía presagiar un mal desenlace.

El navío fue tomado por los asaltantes y todos los que en él se encontraban fueron pasados a cuchillo. Todos, salvo ella.

Nunca supo por qué aquella mujer de fiero rostro y de cabellera negra como la noche decidió perdonarle la vida y quedársela como pupila. Quizás vio en ella el anhelo que la hizo lanzarse a aquella vida, o simplemente era cuestión de que aún no era la hora de su muerte, o tal vez se sintió conmovida por aquella niña pelirroja de grandes ojos marrones que la miraba. ¿Qué más daba? Para evitar el odio de la niña le dijo que no pudo salvar a su familia, pero que la cuidaría del mismo modo que a una hija, pero con la condición de que debía olvidar su pasado, dejando atrás incluso su nombre. La pequeña, completamente desconcertada, aceptó movida por el miedo, recibiendo entonces un nombre nuevo para la nueva existencia que entonces adoptaría: Erika Murray.

La mujer que la adoptó era Jane Murray, y su oficio, saquear todo cuanto se cruzase en su camino. Era una dama sanguinaria, cuyos asaltos siempre se cobraban toda víctima posible, pero Erika no tardó en adorarla, pues la veía como una especie de regalo en compensación con el mal vivido. Para ella esa mujer había llegado con la misión de cumplir su sueño y a ella se entregó con devoción ciega. Su barco, la Valquiria, se convirtió en el nuevo hogar de la niña y su tripulación, formada exclusivamente por mujeres, en su nueva familia.

 _Allá muevan feroz guerra_

 _ciegos reyes_

 _por un palmo más de tierra,_

 _que yo tengo aquí por mío_

 _cuanto abarca el mar bravío_

 _al que nadie impuso leyes_

Los años fueron pasando y Erika fue adiestrada para seguir los pasos de su mentora. Jane la convirtió en una joven despiadada y fría, hecha a imagen y semejanza de si misma. Pareciera que los años dorados de aquella pirata fueran a ser perennes, pero la suerte siempre se termina agotando, como pudo comprobar en carne propia.

Fue en una escaramuza con un barco francés. Jane se movía por la cubierta igual que un felino, ensartando en su sable a todo aquel que estuviera a su alcance. Su rostro se encontraba cruzado por una mueca de feroz alegría mientras que reducía a los tripulantes que se interponían en su camino. Erika, no muy lejos de ella, no podía dejar de mirarla entre lance y lance, admirando el carácter de su maestra. Pero la confianza traicionó a Jane, pues no fue consciente del soldado moribundo que, a su espalda, reunió sus últimas fuerzas para apuntar su pistola hacia ella y apretar el gatillo. Segundos después, la mujer se desplomaba contra la cubierta, su camisa blanca manchada de sangre.

Aunque el barco fue tomado, la tripulación no celebró dicha victoria. Lloraron a su capitana caída, dándole sepultura en el mar, y trataron de rehacerse, tomando Erika ahora el control de la Valquiria, con una sola intención: superar a la que le había enseñado el arte de la piratería, pues ahora acariciaba un nuevo sueño, ser toda una leyenda. Y para ello pensaba convertirse en la mayor ladrona y asesina que hubiera habido jamás.

 _Que es mi barco mi tesoro,_

 _que es mi dios mi libertad,_

 _mi ley la fuerza y el viento_

 _mi única patria la mar_

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! La verdad es que llevaba ya un tiempo con esta idea y en plena noche me he decidido a empezarla. Y como sé lo mucho que os gusta participar en un fic, aquí también voy a permitir que mandéis vuestros OCs. ¿Y qué hay que hacer? Pues lo típico, rellenar esta fichita tan sensual (?)**

 **—Nombre—**

Nombre y apellido, por favor. Intentad ser coherentes con los nombres que deis, tened en cuenta que estamos en pleno siglo XVIII, tratad de ceñiros a la época.

 **—Edad—**

Mínimo veinte años.

 **—Descripción física—**

De nuevo os pido realismo, es decir, colores habituales de cabello y ojos. Intentad ser minuiciosas, cualquier detalle que digáis es de ayuda a la hora de caracterizar.

 **—Descripción psicológica—**

Enrollaros todo lo que queráis, pues cuanto más detalles deis, más completo y complejo será el personaje.

 **—Historia—**

¿Cómo llegaron a bordo de la Valquiria? Tened en cuenta que para entrar en la tripulación han de haber tenido contacto con algún miembro del barco. Recordad que todas las tripulantes del navío son chicas.

 **—Chico—**

Nathaniel, Castiel, Kentin, Viktor, Armin.

 **—Punto fuerte—**

¿En qué destaca? ¿Es buena con la pistola, o es una artillera de primera?

 **El puesto que ocupen en el barco se les asignará en función de sus personalidades y el "punto fuerte" seleccionado. De todos modos tened en cuenta que al ser un navío pirata los miembros reciben todos el mismo trato; los puestos se van asignando en función de sus habilidades.**

 **Y eso es todo de momento. A los que siguen _Victorian Autumn_ , calma, que mañana por la mañana subo el próximo capítulo (que os veo venir en manada XD). Actualizaré en cuanto pueda, pero ya sabéis que tengo mucho tiempo libre, por lo que no creo que tarde mucho; más bien dependo de vuestra participación para que los cupos se llenen y pueda empezar a escribir.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola a todos! Sé que muchos estabais pendientes de que actualizase para ver si vuestro OC era el elegido así que he decidido subir hoy este fic en lugar de In Death's Land (que lo subiré mañana o pasado, caaaaalma). Y como sé que muchas veces es un caos buscar a los personajes a lo largo del capítulo, dejo por aquí a los OCs seleccionados:**

 **Ileanna Baker, de A Dreamless Singer.**

 **Monserrat de Laforte, de Moneth.**

 **Elizabeth Lioncourt, de Shionlover.**

 **Desirée Odette Bélanger, de danieuge045**

 **Anyelinne Ompel, de An Scrawl**

 **He de decir que me ha costado mucho decidirme, dado que me habéis mandado más fichas de las que esperaba y todas me han gustado mucho. Si vuestro OC no ha sido seleccionado no os preocupéis, pues ya os avisé en el MP de respuesta de que aparecerían en el fic de un modo o de otro, pues es lo mínimo que puedo hacer en deferencia al esfuerzo que habéis invertido en hacer la ficha.**

 **Y ya vamos con lo que nos interesa.**

* * *

Las olas alzaban sobre su espalda a la Valquiria como si no fuera más que una simple cáscara de nuez. El navío parecía jugar con el oleaje mientras que sus tripulantes se movían por el con la misma laboriosidad que una colonia de hormigas, cuidando cada detalle del mismo, rutina diaria habitual. Cada mañana, cuando los rayos del sol despuntaban por el horizonte, las encargadas de la guardia nocturna se retiraban a descansar y el resto de la tripulación comenzaba con sus labores, cuidando cada detalle de sus actos. Para ellas, la Valquiria era su patria, su hogar, y debían cuidarla con mimo para que siguiera manteniéndolas. Las velas, rojas como la sangre, se hinchaban ante el soplo del viento mientras que varias mujeres subían por los obenques hacia ellas, con la intención de repasarlas.

Toda aquella rutina era contemplada por dos chicas, situadas en el castillo de popa, que a simple vista bien podrían ser consideradas como el día y la noche: una de ellas era una muchacha de largo cabello albino y grandes ojos dorados; la otra, una joven de rostro serio con una abundante cabellera negra como la noche.

—Volvemos a tener viento favorable —dijo la peliblanca, observando por el rabillo del ojo a su compañera. Si bien hacía poco que la aludida se había unido a la tripulación, todas la trataban como una más de la familia, tal y como la ley de abordo ordenaba —Con un poco de suerte llegaremos a Nassau antes de que llegue la temporada de huracanes.

—Sigo sin entender el cambio de rumbo, Rosalya —fue la respuesta que obtuvo. A pesar del tono distante de la chica, a ella no le importó —La capitana parecía dispuesta a asaltar el fuerte de Caracas hace unas semanas, pero de buenas a primeras hizo que tomásemos la dirección contraria.

—Erika aún se está adaptando —Rosalya bajó un poco el tono, pues era consciente de que hablar mal de la capitana no le sería precisamente de ayuda, sobre todo si coincidía con uno de esos días en los que estaba de un humor de perros —No hace ni medio año que tomó el mando del navío. Además, quizás haya algo más que la impulsó a cambiar el rumbo de un modo tan repentino, aunque no creo que nos enteremos. Nuestra misión es trazar las rutas, Monserrat, no lo olvides.

—Seguro que a Priya sí que se lo ha contado —la aludida no pudo menos que dejar escapar una cierta risita sarcástica —Esas dos son inseparables.

—Bueno, Priya no deja de ser la segunda de a bordo —repuso Rosalya con total tranquilidad —Es lógico que le confíe sus planes; si a Erika le pasara algo seguramente sería ella la que tomara el mando de la Valquiria, como hizo Erika cuando Jane... —sus palabras se detuvieron en seco bajo la atenta mirada de Monserrat. La morena no necesitaba preguntar el motivo de su silencio, pues a pesar de ser una de las más noveles en aquel navío, conocía la historia de la muerte de la anterior capitana, como cualquier otra persona que poblase las colonias. Jane Murray había sido toda una leyenda y muy en el fondo, la joven lamentaba no haber llegado a conocerla.

—¡Barco por estribor! —exclamó una voz sobre sus cabezas. Ambas chicas alzaron la vista para ver a una joven de cabello avellana que descendía lo más deprisa posible desde la cofa. Se trataba de Ileanna, precisamente la chica con la que Monserrat tenía más relación, tal vez porque era la otra novata del barco, por llamarlo de algún modo. En cierto modo le caía bien, a pesar de que a veces la codicia de la que ella hacía gala llegaba a sacarla de quicio —¿Ordenes?

Rosalya hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando hacia abajo. Monserrat no necesitaba explicación a aquel gesto, pues sabía su significado: era hora de sacar a la capitana de su sueño... y no era precisamente una tarea sencilla. Erika era la persona con peor despertar de toda la tripulación, motivo por el que casi siempre solía asignarse los turnos de noche. La primera vez que intentó despertarla acabó con la chica encima, sujetándola por el cuello y jurando entre dientes que la pasaría por la quilla por haberla molestado.

—Ah no, antes prefiero nadar entre tiburones que despertar a la fiera —fue la respuesta.

—Ya me encargo yo de eso —dijo una voz a sus espaldas, proveniente de la chica que se estaba encargando de apagar los fanales de la popa —No me dan miedo los arrebatos de la capitana, en cierto modo es como un gato: le das un poco de atún y ya está tranquila —añadió apartándose un rizado mechón negro de los ojos.

Rosalya no pudo menos que soltar una leve risita ante aquellas palabras, pero Monserrat, por su parte, se limitó a comprobar el rumbo.

—¿Y cual es su atún, Anyeline? —inquirió la albina.

—La codicia —respondió la aludida guiñándole un ojo a modo de despedida antes de bajar las escaleras que conducían a cubierta para luego girarse sobre sus talones, quedando cara a cara con la puerta que daba acceso al camarote de la capitana. Tomó aliento y, acto seguido, entró sin molestarse en llamar.

* * *

—Llevas unos días excesivamente tensa, casi no pareces tú. ¿Por qué no dejas que te relaje?

Priya se paseaba de un lado a otro del camarote como un león enjaulado, sus ojos oscuros fijos en la chica pelirroja que, sentada ante una gran mesa, estudiaba un mapa con el ceño fruncido. A pesar de que había comprobado que usar ese tono siempre llamaba la atención de la joven, aquel día la aludida ni siquiera se molestó en alzar un ojo para verla.

—Ya te he dicho que no tengo humor para tus juegos —respondió de mala gana. A pesar de que había pasado la primera mitad de la noche vigilando el rumbo, volvía a estar en pie, aunque de un humor de perros. Notaba la ausencia de sueño en lo mucho que le pesaban los párpados y en el hecho de que las anotaciones de sus mapas comenzaban a verse borrosas cuando fijaba la vista mucho tiempo en ellas. Sin embargo, por orgullo propio, no se dejaba caer en el cansancio —¿Y desde cuando me hablas con tan poca deferencia? —añadió de mala gana, observando a la chica.

La última pregunta de Erika hizo que Priya dejase escapar una risita. Estaba habituada a las peculiares rabietas de la muchacha, por lo que no se molestó en disculparse. Admitía que su comportamiento muchas veces enervaba a las demás chicas, pero era consciente de la posición de poder que ostentaba en la Valquiria. Era la más cercana de la capitana, su única confidente.

—No recuerdo que en otras ocasiones te importase que te tratara de tú —su tono adquirió un matiz travieso que, para nueva frustración suya, no obtuvo ninguna reacción —¿Se puede saber qué ha sucedido en estos días que te tiene enclaustrada observando esos mapas?

Erika dejó escapar un suspiro, frotándose los ojos. No iba a poder resistir mucho más sin descansar, estaba comprobado, pero no podía echarse a dormir, no ahora.

—¿Recuerdas que hace unos años te burlaste de Jane por criar palomas? —dijo por toda respuesta. Priya la observó en silencio, mientras que a su memoria volvía el día en que Jane apareció en el navío con un par de jaulas con palomas en su interior. Si bien muchas de las tripulantes encontraron cómica la idea en un principio, luego pudieron comprobar que la idea de su capitana no era en absoluto descabellada: Jane entrenó a las palomas y meses después contaron con un sistema de mensajería que les permitía contactar con sus aliados.

—Creo que nunca podría olvidarlo —comentó la chica —Más de una vez me tocó limpiar sus excrementos...

—Pues una de esas palomas volvió hace unos días con una misiva pidiéndonos que nos reuniéramos en Nassau —Erika se puso en pie, estirando sus músculos.

—Seguramente decía algo más, ¿verdad? —Priya no apartaba la vista de su capitana, ansiosa por saber el motivo de su comportamiento.

La chica separó los labios, quizás dispuesta a decir algo, pero en ese preciso momento la puerta del camarote se abrió con bastante poca delicadeza, dejando paso a Anyeline, que entró en la estancia del mismo modo que un huracán.

—Navío a estribor, mi capitana —dijo por todo saludo, mientras que en su rostro bronceado se dibujaba una minúscula sonrisa —¿Cuál es la orden?

Erika volvió a frotarse los ojos, mientras que notaba que el cansancio acumulado se evaporaba. Nada mejor que una presa a primera hora de la mañana para recuperar toda la energía perdida.

—Izad la bandera —respondió, logrando que tanto Priya como Anyeline sonrieran de oreja a oreja, completamente expectantes. La orden recibida consistía en izar la Jolly Roger, la famosa bandera negra con la calavera; o en otras palabras: atacar.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí. Sé que ha habido OCs que no han sido presentadas, pero no os preocupéis, saldrán en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Me gustaría que diérais vuestra opinión, ya que con este fic estoy tanteando el terreno todavía.**


	3. Chapter 3

La emoción previa a un combate era para Beth mucho mejor que cualquier botella de ron. Muchas de sus compañeras de faena siempre habían dicho de ella que era una especie de polvorín inquieto, que cuando notaba en su piel el hormigueo previo a una escaramuza, se acababa prendiendo. Quizás también ayudara a esa comparativa el vivo color rojo de su pelo, que siempre llevaba suelto y en alguna que otra ocasión la había hecho parecer "calva" cuando se deslizaba por los mástiles de la embarcación, pues su cabello era casi del mismo tono que las velas.

Como venía siendo habitual, se encontraba junto a la borda, con medio cuerpo fuera, quizás tratando de ese modo acercarse más al navío que pronto sería su presa. La capitana acababa de dar la orden de que izasen la _Jolly Roger_ y, a sus espaldas, notaba el frenesí de las tripulantes, preparándolo todo. Algunas bajaban a las bodegas para ir preparando la artillería; otras se encargaban de esparcir algo de arena sobre los tablones de la cubierta para evitar resbalones por si el combate se trasladaba a bordo de la Valquiria; y otras, como ella, se limitaban a mirar y a preparar sus aceros para el combate que se avecinaba.

A su lado se encontraba Morana, una chica castaña, no muy habladora pero muy mordaz cuando se decidía a hablar. La muchacha cargaba sus pistolas en silencio, sin quitar ojo al navío que poco a poco se iba perfilando en el horizonte con más claridad. Si bien Beth no hablaba mucho en el día a día con Morana, ambas solían pelear juntas debido a una de las normas que había en la Valquiria: en las luchas cuerpo a cuerpo las tripulantes luchaban por parejas: una de ellas se encargaba de manejar la espada mientras que otra, generalmente con mejor puntería, la cubría con la pistola. Era una forma de proceder bastante peculiar, implantada en el navío por Jane, pero que con el paso del tiempo había demostrado ser bastante útil.

De hecho a Beth le alegraba tener a Morana a su lado con sus eternas pistolas en las manos, pues ella misma admitía tener la misma puntería que un anciano ciego de noventa años. Ninguna, vaya. Probó una vez a disparar a una botella que una de las chicas dejó para tal menester sobre la borda del navío y acabó volándole el sombrero a Erika por los aires. La capitana la castigó a limpiar la sentina por aquella afronta, Beth nunca lo olvidaría.

—¿Quién empieza hoy de las dos? —la voz de Morana la hizo salir de sus pensamientos —¿Ensartas tú al primero que se nos cruce o le vuelo yo la tapa de los sesos?

—Creo que esta vez te toca empezar a ti —respondió la pelirroja, observando por el rabillo del ojo el puente de mando, donde Erika parecía estar decidiendo junto con Priya la estrategia a seguir —La última vez fui yo la que le atravesó la garganta a un inglés.

La castaña sonrió levemente, mientras que Beth aferraba la barandilla del navío entre sus manos. Sobre sus cabezas, las velas comenzaban a hincharse por el viento, haciendo que el barco ganase velocidad.

* * *

La imagen de aquel navío con las velas rojas fue suficiente para inquietar a toda la tripulación del _Rose,_ cosa bastante lógica teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera era un navío de guerra; todo lo contrario: la función de aquel barco era el comercio. Se dedicaban a la venta de especias, abasteciéndose en los puertos de Asia para luego vender parte de su mercancía en las colonias y el resto en Europa.

Habían escuchado los rumores de un navío de velas rojas tripulado únicamente por mujeres. Si bien la historia podría ser considerada por muchos como algo casi cómico (muchos marineros creían que llevar a una mujer a bordo traía mala suerte, además de que les costaba imaginar a una de ellas en una situación semejante) las historias no eran precisamente halagüeñas: contaban que la capitana del mismo era tan despiadada que si lograbas sobrevivir a uno de sus ataques, podías considerarte afortunado, pues normalmente no solía dejar supervivientes. Los pocos que lograban salvar la vida tenían la misión de divulgar aquellas historias, pues si nunca sobrevivía nadie, no tenía sentido que esos rumores se siguieran propagando.

De hecho, en la _Rose_ faenaba uno de esos afortunados, un hombre ya llegando a la vejez, con el rostro curtido por el sol y con un ojo menos, cortesía de aquellas chicas. Fue él quien, al ver aparecer el navío rojo en el horizonte, palideció a pesar de su piel tostada.

—La Valquiria —se limitó a decir en un susurro que pronto corrió como la pólvora por los demás marineros; algunos recibiendo dicho nombre con temor, otros con cierta sorna.

Se decidió por unanimidad tratar de poner distancia, pero pronto se vio que era inútil. La Valquiria parecía más ligera que el _Rose,_ quizás debido a que esta última nave llevaba la bodega llena de cajas de especias que lastraban su velocidad. Al capitán no se le pasó por la cabeza arrojar la carga al mar; era un hombre ambicioso y para él aquellas especias eran como monedas de oro. Antes se tiraría él mismo por la borda que renunciar a sus negocios.

El navío rojo se iba acercando poco a poco. La tripulación se preparó para el ataque; se cargaron los cañones y en cubierta todo el mundo tenía sus armas preparadas, ansiando probar la sangre.

De repente, el barco osciló. Muy cerca, por suerte cayendo al mar, había pasado un proyectil disparado por la Valquiria. El enfrentamiento era inminente, y pronto se encontrarían a tiro. Por eso, quizás queriendo prevenir, el capitán dio la orden de abrir fuego.

Por un momento pareció que quizás serían capaz de acertar en el otro barco, pero las tripulantes de aquel estaban curtidas en esas lides: nada más disparar su primera andanada, el Valquiria había comenzado a virar, de tal modo que, por un lado, lograron esquivar las balas de cañón del _Rose_ y, por otro, comenzaban a encarar a aquel navío con toda la batería de estribor. Aquello era una mala señal, pues todos sabían que si un barco los encaraba con esa zona, era muy probable que se dispusiera a barrerles el casco con sus balas.

Los artilleros de la _Rose_ cruzaron los dedos, esperando la siguiente andanada de la Valquiria, la cual no se hizo esperar. Las distancias se iban acortando más y más y pronto las primeras balas de cañón impactaron en la madera del casco, destrozando de paso algunos de sus cañones y a sus artilleros. No tardaron en empezar a escucharse los gritos de dolor y las primeras maldiciones contra esas hijas de perra que los hostigaban de esa manera.

Pronto el aire comenzó a llenarse de pólvora. El acto de disparar era casi mecánico: cargar el cañón, prender la mecha, taparse los oídos y mirar por la escotilla el daño causando. Luego, tocaba apretar los dientes y rezar para que la siguiente bala no impactara en el lugar donde uno se encontraba. El olor a pólvora lo impregnaba todo, haciendo que la misión se fuera volviendo más complicada por momentos, pues llegados a un punto, los ojos de los artilleros comenzaban a lagrimear.

Encima de ellos, en cubierta, los demás tripulantes esperaban tensos el abordaje, el cual parecía inminente. La Valquiria estaba cerca, muy cerca, tanto que podían distinguir a aquellas chicas que bramaban desde aquella cubierta con sus sables y pistolas al aire, rugiendo por su sangre. A pesar de estar en la zona más lejana del navío, sobre el castillo de popa, la figura de Erika Murray era claramente distinguible, una mancha carmesí entre aquella marea de mujeres. Aquella capitana siempre vestía de rojo, motivo por el cual muchos comenzaban a llamarla la Muerte Roja, apodo que, al parecer, le venía al dedo.

La Valquiria se acercaba veloz, igual que un felino, hasta que ambas naves estuvieron casi paralelas.

Y entonces se desató el infierno.

Las chicas de la Valquiria tenían fama de ser sanguinarias, de no perdonar jamás a nadie que se cruzara en su camino. Y pudieron comprobar que esos rumores eran ciertos. Las piratas corrieron hacia la borda de su navío, divididas por parejas, y por turnos se fueron lanzando contra los cabos que colgaban de sus jarcias, columpiándose como monos hasta la _Rose._ Entonces caían con agilidad sobre los tablones y comenzaban a hacer brillar sus aceros contra los desgraciados que tuvieran más cerca.

Mataban sin remordimiento, atacaban como animales. Siempre por parejas, una de ellas ensartaba a aquel que se le acercase, la otra se encargaba de ir disparando contra los que osaran intentar defender a la presa elegida. Todas ellas se manchaban de sangre y ninguna parecía molesta por tener dicho líquido en su rostro o en sus ropas, incluso se podría decir que competían por ver quien de ellas ostentaría luego más manchas sobre si misma. No tenían piedad, ni siquiera parecían humanas, eran como demonios sedientos de sangre que se abalanzaban sobre lo primero que veían.

La última en abordar el navío fue Murray. Se posó sobre la borda con total calma, como si todo aquello no fuera más que un simple paseo para ella. Observó a sus chicas luchar con su espada en una mano y la pistola en la otra. Ella era la única que luchaba sola, quizás porque no quería que ninguna de sus chicas fuera con las espaldas descubiertas salvo ella. Tal vez la Muerte Roja tenía cierta consideración con sus allegadas.

Si bien la capitana luchaba sola, mataba con la misma frialdad que sus chicas. Se movía de un lado a otro disparando, ensartando, cruzando su acero con el primer desgraciado que encontraba, y no siempre luchando limpio. ¿Qué más le daba a ella tener honor durante el combate? No dejaba de ser una ladrona, una asesina consumada que robaba todo lo que le apetecía sin plantearse nunca sus actos.

Lucharon contra aquella jauría humana todo lo que pudieron, pero el resultado fue el esperado: ellas los redujeron. No eran soldados, eran simples comerciantes que tenían las nociones básicas de lucha. Sí, entre ellos había marinos más experimentados y que ya habían tenido lances con piratas antes, pero eran una minoría en comparación con los que apenas habían luchado. Aquellas chicas los redujeron a todos sin problemas hasta que, finalmente, tomaron posesión del navío.

Por un momento, algunos sintieron esperanza. Erika requisó todo el cargamento de cubierta y cualquier objeto de valor que encontró en el _Rose_ y luego ordenó que, tras atar las manos de todos los tripulantes, se retiraran del navío. Quizás no era tan mortal como decían, tal vez sólo eran exageraciones de marineros demasiado ciegos por el alcohol.

Pero todo fue en vano. Desde la Valquiria, y a viva voz, la capitana dio una última orden.

—Mandadlos al abismo más profundo —bramó.

Lo último que escucharon los tripulantes de la _Rose_ fueron los cañones de la Valquiria tronar, vomitando el fuego que los condenó a las frías e insondables profundidades.

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí! Espero que haya servido para abrir boca, quería narrar una escaramuza de la Valquiria antes de ir a por la trama, además de que este hundimiento tendrá consecuencias.**

 **Muchas gracias a aquellas que dejásteis review en el anterior cap, ya sabéis que me animan a seguir escribiendo. Así que ya sabéis, si os ha gustado el cap, dadle mucho amor al botoncito.**


	4. Chapter 4

Desde que en 1702 fuera ascendido a gobernador de Kingston, en Jamaica, los dolores de cabeza de Thomas Handasyde no habían hecho más que empeorar. A pesar del hundimiento de la vieja capital, Port Royal, parecía haber limpiado la isla de piratas, estos no dejaban de infestar las aguas del Mar Caribe. El problema iba creciendo más y más, los asaltos se habían convertido en el pan de cada día, y muchas de las medidas que los gobiernos habían intentado para erradicar a esas alimañas habían acabado cayendo en saco roto. Y como gobernador de una de las colonias más importantes de Inglaterra en esa zona del mundo, parte de su trabajo consistía en darles caza como fuera.

Aquel día, para redondear todo, la jornada había empezado de la peor manera posible, con la notificación del hundimiento de la _Rose._ La noticia parecía haber corrido como la pólvora desde que un pescador de la zona encontrara a un hombre medio ahogado, contando la historia de que su embarcación había sido mandada al fondo del mar por una panda de zorras despiadadas. Ese último dato remitía a la Valquiria y a sus rameras, las cuales parecían haberse vuelto aún más sanguinarias desde que Jane Murray fuera mandada al infierno cosa de año atrás.

Si Thomas debía ser sincero, confiaba en que, con la muerte de Jane, la Valquiria pasaría a mejor vida, o al menos la tripulación no mantendría un comportamiento tan hostil. Pronto no tardó en descubrir que sus ilusiones habían sido vanas, pues al parecer la supuesta hija de aquella mujer tomó el mando de la embarcación tras su muerte, demostrando que estaba dispuesta a ser incluso más sanguinaria que su predecesora. Y, manteniéndose fiel a la extraña regla que parecía regir en ese navío, la tripulación siguió siendo completamente femenina, algo que en un principio podía ser risible debido a la extendida superstición de que las mujeres a bordo daban mala suerte.

Admitía que, cuando se enteró de la existencia de esa peculiar tripulación, le dio varias vueltas a los motivos por el que unas cuantas mujeres se habían lanzado al mar a saquear con incluso mayor maldad que sus homólogos masculinos. Si bien se habían ya dado casos de mujeres piratas, siempre habían sido muy puntuales, nunca se había dado el caso de que todo un barco fuera tripulado por ellas.

Si algo tenía claro, era que a esas chicas había que mandarlas de vuelta al infierno, por el sencillo motivo de que, de no lograrlo, sería el hazmerreír cuando volviera a Londres. ¿Quién iba a tomarse en serio a un militar que perdía el pulso contra unas cuantas mujerzuelas? Por eso iba a intentar hacer algo radical contra ellas, tratando de alejarse de lo obvio, con la esperanza de poder tomarlas por sorpresa. De ahí su nuevo plan: no las atacaría directamente, pues eso era lo que ellas esperaban y para lo que estaban completamente preparadas. No, él pensaba destruírlas desde dentro, hacer que su peculiar sociedad se viera disgregada en mil pedazos de tal forma que ellas mismas acabaran condenándose. Luego, sólo sería cuestión de irles dando caza una a una, siendo ya presas débiles. ¿Y qué usar contra una piara de mujeres salvajes?

La respuesta a Thomas le parecía muy obvia: hombres. Los asentamientos piratas eran conocidos por su gran número de burdeles y casas de citas, debido a la cantidad de días que pasaban los bucaneros en alta mar. Cuando volvían a puerto, siempre estaban desesperados por tener a una hembra entre los brazos, de ahí que la profesión más antigua del mundo floreciera en aquellos lugares de mala muerte. ¿Y acaso esa tripulación de mujeres no tendría las mismas necesidades? Ahí golpearía él.

* * *

Desde que entró en la marina por tradición familiar, Nathaniel siempre se había sentido un poco molesto, casi frustrado. No era una persona muy aficionada a la vida castrense, de hecho lo que él más quería era haber podido estudiar medicina en Oxford, o quizás leyes. Pero esas aspiraciones eran demasiado banales para su padre, que en contra de su voluntad lo había alistado cuando cumplió quince años. Y ahora, ocho años después, seguía sintiendo el mismo resentimiento que tuvo cuando fue alistado.

Debía admitir que, por un lado, su vida no era mala. Había conseguido un buen puesto como oficial en las colonias, había visto lugares con los que simplemente habría podido soñar de haberse convertido en un hombre de estudios, pero a cambio su vida no era más que una sucesión constante de sobresaltos. Al menos se consolaba pensando que no era el único con aquella opinión, pues dos de sus compañeros de penurias también compartían ese peculiar punto de vista... o al menos una parte.

Kentin y Viktor habían empezado el adiestramiento naval al mismo tiempo que él y quizás por simple parecido, acabaron estableciendo una peculiar amistad. Kentin, un chico castaño bastante centrado, era el menos descontento de los tres, amante de la vida militar y siempre deseoso de ver qué habría más lejos del horizonte que percibían. Luego, estaba Viktor, el chico de pelo negro callado, el preferido de su promoción y el que consiguió el puesto de mayor rango de los tres, el de teniente, quedando Nathaniel y Kentin como subtenientes a su cargo. Si había de decir la verdad, Nathaniel siempre se había sentido un poco celoso de su compañero, pues la presión que su padre ejercía sobre él lo impulsaba a querer llegar a lo más alto del escalafón, aunque con el paso del tiempo había ido admitiendo que el rango otorgado le venía a aquel chico mucho mejor que a él. Viktor era metódico hasta la saciedad, disciplinado y muchas veces podía considerarse incluso excesivamente solemne.

Cuando su adiestramiento terminó y sus grados fueron asignados, los tres sirvieron juntos a la corona en el mismo barco, siendo destinados a las colonias. Los primeros meses en Jamaica fueron un poco caóticos mientras trataban de adaptarse a los peligros reales y a las constantes escaramuzas con los piratas que tanto abundaban por aquellas latitudes, pero poco a poco lo extraño se volvió rutina y la mera idea de un enfrentamiento con esos parias, la cual antes habría bastado para escamar al rubio, ahora simplemente le despertaba cierto tedio.

Lo bueno de las colonias eran los pequeños períodos de descanso que obtenían tras las misiones. Aunque fueran unos pocos días, podían olvidarse del estrés, del peligro y descubrir todo lo que aquellas extrañas ciudades tenían para ofrecer. Pero siempre, cuando el periodo de asueto terminaba, se encontraban con misiones, muchas veces más duras, que aquellas que concluyeron poco tiempo atrás.

Ese era el caso de la jornada, día en el que los tres habían sido llamados por el mismísimo gobernador. Dicho requerimiento no era habitual, y ya daba cierto aviso de que, lo que estaba al venir, no iba a ser precisamente un paseo por el campo. La tensión ya empezaba a ser palpable cuando llegaron a la blanca casa colonial, rodeada de un exuberante jardín, donde Thomas Handasyde tenía su residencia. A pesar de lo cuidado del sitio, de su artificial perfección, el olor de la amenaza parecía flotar en el aire de las amplias estancias que fueron dejando atrás hasta desembocar en las puertas de madera clara que daban acceso al despacho del gobernador.

Nathaniel esperó junto a Kentin, ambos un paso por detrás de Viktor, como ya era costumbre. Siempre entraba el marino con mayor rango primero, y luego lo seguían los demás. Opinaba que ese protocolo a veces era bastante cansado, pero nunca se permitiría decir tal cosa en voz alta. Durante su adiestramiento se les recordó que la etiqueta era una de las principales diferencias entre ellos y los filibusteros, ¿y acaso quería ser visto como uno? No, por supuesto que no.

Las puertas se abrieron, accionadas por un mayordomo ataviado con la clásica peluca empolvada del personal doméstico de las casas pudientes y los tres jóvenes entraron en la estancia. Allí, sentado a una enorme mesa de caoba que daba la espalda a unos enormes ventanales por los que se podía ver la costa, se encontraba el gobernador, un hombre de rostro severo y cansado al mismo tiempo, ataviado con un uniforme impecable donde brillaban las medallas que habría obtenido a lo largo de su carrera militar.

—Buenos días —dijo con su voz profunda pero levemente cascada —Sé que puedo parecer un maleducado, pero creo que me permitiréis que me salte el protocolo para ir directamente a lo que nos ocupa —añadió, levantándose de la mesa y apoyando sus manos en un mapa que había estado examinando momentos antes. Nathaniel nunca había visto al gobernador antes, pero le dio la impresión de que era un hombre completamente seguro de su función en el mundo, sospecha que se acentuaba viendo cómo se comportaba. En Inglaterra ese recibimiento habría sido considerado, cuanto menos, una falta de respeto, pero en las colonias muchos de los altos mandos parecían olvidar el protocolo inglés, como de hecho parecía haberle pasado a él.

—No os preocupéis por ello —respondió Viktor, a modo de portavoz de los tres, como era costumbre. Handasyde hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza, pero a Nathaniel le dio la impresión de que habría proseguido como si tal cosa aunque Viktor no hubiera dicho palabra alguna.

—Supongo que habréis oído hablar de la Valquiria, ¿no? —el tono de su interlocutor se volvió más crudo mientras que los tres jóvenes asentían casi al unísono. Aquella pregunta era algo tonta, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que aquel navío últimamente estaba en boca de todos —Un barco pirata tripulado exclusivamente por mujeres sedientas de sangre y capitaneado por una chica que de seguro no pasa la veintena. Un atajo de zorras malparidas —añadió, golpeando el mapa con el puño —que infectan estas aguas y se burlan de la corona saqueando a placer. Un grupo de mujeres que nos deja en jaque —la amargura era más que notable en sus palabras —Pero a Dios pongo por testigo de que voy a erradicarlas de una vez por todas... y ahí es donde entráis —miró fijamente a Viktor, haciendo que Nathaniel alzara una ceja. ¿Era cosa suya o pensaba enviarlos en una especie de carga suicida contra la Valquiria? Ese navío tenía fama de ser bastante duro a la hora de atacar, además de que muchas veces contaba con aliados que ayudaban a las chicas en las batallas.

—¿Pretendéis que ataquemos al Valquiria? —inquirió Viktor con cierto recelo.

Sus palabras fueron recibidas por un gesto de negación del gobernador. El hombre volvió a mirar al joven, pero luego dejó que sus ojos se deslizaran hacia Kentin, para luego terminar sobre Nathaniel.

—Ni por asomo —sentenció —Eso es lo que ellas esperan. No, mi idea es mucho más compleja, si podemos llamarla así. Quiero que os infiltréis en el Valquiria, que os hagáis pasar por piratas y destrocéis a esa tripulación desde dentro.

Los tres chicos intercambiaron una mirada perpleja ante aquella idea. ¿Cómo podían intentar siquiera tratar de acercarse a una tripulación que únicamente admitía mujeres? ¿Acaso pretendía que se hicieran pasar por chicas para tal idea? De ser así, Nathaniel se planteaba muy seriamente renunciar a su cargo, por mucho que a su padre le doliera su abandono.

—No quiero que vayáis directamente a por ellas —Thomas parecía haberles leído el pensamiento —Lo mejor que podríais hacer es mezclaros con la tripulación del _Voyager_ , el aliado más reconocido de la capitana Murray. Lo demás, creo que será sencillo: ganaros la confianza de las chicas, informar de todos sus pasos, y tratar de romper sus vínculos. Una tripulación dividida es débil, y una Valquiria con sus tripulantes enfrentadas se irá al fondo del mar con más rapidez.

* * *

 **¡Y listo por hoy! Sé que no salen las chicas, pero los demás personajes son también importantes, y ya era hora de que alguno de los chicos hiciera acto de presencia.**

 **Os animo a dar vuestra opinión si estáis leyendo el fic. Cada review que recibo me anima a continuar con todo lo que conlleva la historia (pues me gusta documentarme y ser verídica con los hechos históricos que se mencionan, como es el caso del gobernador de Kingston, que es un personaje real). Apenas os llevará un minuto.**


	5. Chapter 5

Limpiar la cubierta se estaba convirtiendo para Armin en una pesadilla diaria. Era una de las tareas cotidianas menos agradables del barco y siempre acababa tocándole a él. ¿El motivo? Ser, literalmente, el _último mono_ del _Voyager_.

No hacía mucho que se había enrolado en aquel navío y eso se notaba: la rutina diaria aún le suponía un esfuerzo, le costaba llevar a cabo las tareas más complejas y, aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta, interiormente temblaba cuando el capitán daba la orden de atacar a algún barco. No se había habituado aún al rugir de los cañones, al olor de la pólvora, y a que los tablones del barco vibrasen bajo sus pies cuando se encontraban en una batalla.

Pero siempre era mejor esa vida que la que había dejado atrás, mendigando por las calles de Nassau por un simple mendrugo de pan. Su vida no siempre había sido tan miserable, de hecho cuando era más pequeño incluso se podría decir que había vivido con bastante comodidad: su padre era prestamista en Jamaica y los negocios le iban bien, de tal modo que la familia podía permitirse vivir con holgura. Pero todo se fue a la mierda cuando un tipejo muy bien vestido hizo acto de presencia y le pidió a su padre un préstamo astronómico. Su progenitor, ambicioso como casi todos los que vivían en esas latitudes del mundo, se dejó cegar por los intereses que ese préstamo podría suponerles y le dio la mentada suma.

Ojalá nunca lo hubiera hecho. Aquel extraño desapareció llevándose casi todos sus ahorros, y jamás volvió a dejarse ver para devolver el dinero. Si bien en un principio su padre trató de recurrir a la ley, al final el gobernador decidió desentenderse de aquella denuncia y finalmente acabaron en la calle con poco más que lo puesto. Y desde entonces todo fue de mal en peor. Abandonaron Kingston para establecerse en Port Royal, una ciudad un poco más al margen de la ley, pero con tan mala suerte que les tocó padecer el terrible terremoto de 1692 que destruyó gran parte de la ciudad y acabó con la vida de su padre. Su madre logró reunir un poco de dinero para que ambos pudieran tomar un barco hacia Nassau, ciudad al margen de la ley por excelencia, y allí la pobre desgraciada acabó dando con sus huesos en un burdel para acabar falleciendo de sífilis poco más tarde. Fue en ese preciso momento cuando Armin tuvo que verse obligado a mendigar para sobrevivir, así hasta que, de simple casualidad, escuchó que un barco buscaba sangre fresca y decidió probar suerte.

Tenía que admitir que era casi un milagro que lo hubieran aceptado a bordo. Normalmente los marineros sin experiencia alguna no eran admitidos a no ser que la tripulación necesitara hombres con urgencia, y de hecho ese parecía haber sido el caso del _Voyager_. Los peores trabajos que nadie quería le tocaron a él, como era de esperar, pero al menos tenía una seguridad que hacía años que no conocía.

Aquella jornada pintaba como otra cualquiera: abrillantar tablones, embrear cuerdas y, si la cosa se torcía demasiado, capaz eran de mandarlo un par de turnos a la cofa, de donde más de una vez había bajado algo mareado.

Si tan sólo se llevara un poco mejor con el segundo de a bordo, un tipejo con unas malas pulgas de campeonato... al parecer se llamaba Castiel (y decía "al parecer" porque apenas había hablado con él más de lo necesario, de hecho sus intercambios de palabras se habían limitado a él ladrándole órdenes y Armin obedeciendo en silencio mientras se tragaba unas cuantas maldiciones) y era un personaje de cuidado. Armin era consciente de que su peculiar animadversión hacia él no era un caso aislado, pues más de un tripulante se había quejado de su forma de actuar. Pero a pesar de todo, nadie osaba alzarse contra él por el simple hecho de que era la mano derecha del capitán, y este último era casi todo lo opuesto: callado, cortés... y por desgracia apenas se dejaba ver en cubierta salvo para comprobar el rumbo, de modo que la presencia de Castiel era casi perenne.

Armin arrastraba con cierta desgana la bayeta sobre los tablones, cuando sintió un golpe en la espalda. De muy mala gana se giró para ver el rostro alegre de Dake, uno de los artilleros, que aquella mañana irradiaba felicidad por todos los poros de su piel.

—¿Te has enterado? —inquirió a modo de saludo mientras que se revolvía al mismo tiempo, de modo despreocupado, su melena rubia —Dicen que el capitán va a reunirse en Nassau... y eso siempre conduce a lo mismo.

—¿A que la gran mayoría de la tripulación deje que las prostitutas de New Providence les desplumen? —respondió el aludido sin mucho ánimo. No entendía el entusiasmo de aquel chico por el hecho de que el barco fuera rumbo a Nassau, de hecho aquel puerto era un destino bastante habitual cuando los piratas querían abastecer sus barcos o refrescar sus tripulaciones. Entendía el entusiasmo de volver a tierra, pero no por el puerto en concreto. Lo mismo daba que fondearan en Nassau como que lo hicieran en Tortuga.

—Se nota que eres nuevo —a Armin no se le pasó por alto el tono sarcástico de Dake —No solemos tener reuniones con nadie, de hecho nuestro barco suele operar por su cuenta, pero hay una excepción: desde hace bastante tiempo alguna que otra vez hemos tenido que aliarnos con otro navío para conseguir robar algún fuerte o simplemente para tener mayores oportunidades si queremos ir de un puerto franco a otro. ¿Y sabes cuál es ese barco que nos ayuda?

Armin negó con la cabeza. Apenas si llevaba mes y medio a bordo y todo lo que Dake le estaba contando le sonaba a chino, cuanto menos.

—La Valquiria. Supongo que ese nombre te sonará, ¿verdad? A fin de cuentas la capitana Murray lleva estos últimos meses dando bastante guerra.

El joven de pelo negro asintió ante aquel nombre. Nunca había visto a la Valquiria, pero los rumores corren y a fin de cuentas esa tripulación femenina solía fondear bastante en Nassau. Su mente no tardó en atar cabos, llegando rápidamente a una conclusión: si el capitán Ainsworth se reunía con Murray, tal vez ambos barcos navegaran a la par por algún lapso de tiempo... y teniendo en cuenta la debilidad de Dake por las chicas, su entusiasmo estaba claro. Una tripulación completamente formada por mujeres tan a mano le daría la ocasión de intentar acercarse a alguna de ellas. A él y a otros tripulantes que parecían pensar con lo que tenían entre las piernas que con el cerebro, claro.

Suspiró, volviendo a frotar los tablones con la misma desgana que hacía un momento. Puede que los demás estuvieran entusiasmados ante la idea, pero él temía que una alianza provisional supusiera más trabajo extra si los demás se centraban en intentar flirtear con las chicas de la Valquiria.

* * *

Erika no se había movido del castillo de popa en toda la jornada, salvo para repartir el botín de la _Rose_ entre sus chicas. La capitana se regía por la norma de que, entre los piratas, el botín obtenido se repartía equitativamente entre todos los tripulantes. Había algunos capitanes que añadían la norma de que al capitán le tocaban dos partes de lo obtenido, pero Erika prefería obviarlo. Era consciente de su juventud y de su poca experiencia como capitana y uno de sus mayores objetivos era que su tripulación la apreciara lo suficiente para serle fiel ante cualquier problema. Por eso ella siempre luchaba sola cuando abordaban un navío, y todo lo obtenido se dividía con la mayor equidad posible.

Pero en esos momentos el botín obtenido apenas le importaba. Sus ojos no se movían del horizonte, donde ya se apreciaba una mancha que poco a poco iba creciendo, tomando la forma de la isla de New Providence. En su mano, bien apretada, conservaba la misiva que le había llegado días atrás y que había provocado que cambiara el rumbo de aquella forma tan repentina. No solía acudir a llamados, pero la firma de aquella nota no le dio margen alguno a la duda: había que acudir con la mayor celeridad posible.

No hacía mucho que había comunicado a su tripulación que era muy probable que les aguardara una pequeña temporada de navegación conjunta con el _Voyager,_ información que a más de una alegró sobremanera. De hecho una de las más alegres ante la idea era Morana, que parecía dispuesta a deborar al primero que se le pusiera por delante. Erika era consciente de que muchas veces ese tipo de situaciones sucedía cuando ambos barcos firmaban una alianza temporal, pero no podía evitar sentirse incómoda ante dichas reacciones. ¿El motivo? No recordaba haber tenido contacto alguno con hombres, salvo casos muy puntuales. Una excepción había sido el antiguo capitán del _Voyager,_ aliado de Jane del mismo modo que ahora sus descendientes también se aliaban. Erika apenas tuvo trato con esa tripulación, pues Jane temía que se distrajera de la severa formación a la que la estaba sometiendo. Hoy en día era capaz de relacionarse con Lysandro, el hijo del anterior capitán de aquel navío, pero siempre lo trataba con cierto recelo, como si fueran dos animales que no se conocen lo suficiente.

El clásico nerviosismo que le producía la incomodidad se instaló en su interior cuando Ileanna, la vigía por excelencia de la Valquiria, dio el grito de tierra. Erika ya se encontraba preparada para desembarcar, con uno de los atuendos más decentes que había encontrado por su camarote. Casi todas las mujeres de la Valquiria seguían la costumbre no escrita de vestirse lo más masculinas posibles y Erika admitía que era incapaz de sentirse cómoda llevando un vestido. Desde que tenía memoria siempre había usado ropas de chico y, si bien las prendas seleccionadas eran de buena calidad, se notaba que no habían sido hechas para ella en el sentido de que le proporcionaban una figura bastante andrógina. De todos modos a ella ese detalle no le importaba demasiado, pues admitía sentirse más cómoda con esas prendas.

Eligió una pequeña escolta que la acompañarían a la taberna donde habría de reunirse con el otro capitán. Priya, su siempre fiel contramaestre, fue la primera en ser seleccionada, para luego ser completado el grupo con Monserrat (cuyo aplomo le sería de gran ayuda) e Ileanna (su carácter travieso quizás la hiciera sentirse más confiada, como si pudiera contagiárselo). Las demás chicas tenían permiso de bajar a tierra siempre que algunas se quedaran vigilando el navío, puestos que deberían decidir entre ellas. Y hecho esto, abandonó con su peculiar grupo el navío, deslizándose entre los callejones de la ciudad.

* * *

 **He de decir que quería escribir en este cap la reunión entre los dos capitanes, pero iba a ser excesivamente largo y la verdad es que si ya me conocéis un poco sabéis que me gusta hacer capítulos no muy largos, para que las situaciones calen bien.**

 **Sé que de nuevo las OCs apenas han salido, pero también había que introducir a los demás chicos, aunque solo fuera de pasada. Para el desarrollo de los personajes en este fic os debo pedir paciencia, pues esto va a ir sucediendo conforme se vayan enfrentando a situaciones concretas en las que habrá alguno de ellos que destaque (básicamente como sucede con _In Death's Land_ , para los que también sigan ese fic).**

 **He de avisar también por aquí que mañana voy a irme de vacaciones y no voy a contar con wifi, por lo que en principio no voy a poder actualizar hasta el día 20, que es cuando regreso. Si hay algo de suerte y dispongo de momentos para escribir, puede que os encontréis con algún cap, pero lo dicho, oficialmente hasta el día 20 estoy en hiatus por vacaciones.**

 **Y ya que voy a estar sin poder publicar, ¿qué tal si le dais mucho amor al botoncito de reviews para animarme a sacar ratitos para escribir?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ayer robé wifi del bar y hoy he decidido sacrificar datos del móvil y usarlo para traeros el cap, que sé que lo estábais esperando.**

* * *

La ciudad de Nassau era uno de esos asentamientos donde la escoria que surcaba las aguas del Mar Caribe solía fondear sus barcos. No era un asentamiento como la Habana o Kingston, con calles cuidadas y gente de todo tipo, sino más bien, un estercolero, como más de uno la había descrito. La ciudad era un dédalo de callejones que se extendía hasta las faldas de las colinas que había en el centro de la isla, muchos de ellos atestados de basura. Sin embargo, para los habituales de aquella ciudad, esa inmundicia era casi inexistente, acostumbrados como estaba.

Erika no era una excepción. Apenas si tenía recuerdos de su pueblo natal, y las pocas veces que había pasado alguna temporada en tierra solía ser en asentamientos como aquel, motivo por el que se movía por los malolientes callejones sin apenas inmutarse. Conocía bien aquel lugar, más que nada porque era el puerto donde solía reparar su nave o simplemente buscar tripulación o reunirse con alguien en concreto, como de hecho era el caso de aquella ocasión.

Admitía que cuando era más pequeña se había sentido alguna que otra vez atemorizada por algunos de los especímenes más grandes, malolientes y descarados que la peculiar "sociedad pirata" tenía para ofrecer. Jane le había explicado que aquel mundo era cruel con ellas, pues para la mayoría de los filibusteros las mujeres solían dedicarse a la prostitución o, como mucho, a trabajar en una taberna. Que ellas fueran ladronas de pleno derecho no era algo que estuviera del todo bien visto, especialmente por la extraña superstición de que las mujeres a bordo daban mala suerte.

"—Pero nosotras llevamos pirateando por estas aguas años y nunca nos ha pasado nada —"decía Jane cuando alguien hacía referencia a dicha creencia. Erika no creía tampoco en eso, pero debía admitir que quizás algo de mala suerte sí que había influido en la muerte de su mentora, pues aquel barco estaba casi apresado cuando Jane fue asesinada.

Intentó dejar aquellos recuerdos atrás mientras que seguía avanzando, notando el leve golpeteo de los pasos de las chicas que la seguían. Priya, como era habitual, caminaba casi a su lado, envueltas en sus habituales ropajes verdes de corte exótico. Erika no estaba del todo segura de cómo era posible que alguien originario de la India se dedicara a piratear por aquellas aguas, pero Priya se volvía muy hermética cuando alguien le preguntaba sobre su pasado. Había aprendido a ignorar las preguntas que surgían en su mente como fuegos artificiales cuando ella, por lo que fuera, hacía referencia alguna a su pasado, cosa que las demás tripulantes también hacían.

—Sigo diciendo que no deberíamos reunirnos con ellos —la joven morena llevaba cariacontecida desde que Erika reveló que se reuniría con Ainsworth en cuanto llegaran a tierra —No me fío de esa gente...

No vio el gesto de burla que Ileanna realizó a su espalda, ganándose de paso un codazo de Monserrat. Sabía perfectamente que la castaña no soportaba del todo los aires de grandeza que a veces Priya ostentaba, siendo ese el motivo de aquel peculiar gesto.

—Yo que tú me quedaba quieta, no vaya a ser que Murray se de cuenta de que te burlas de la autoridad —Monserrat habló en un tono bajo, pero a pesar de sus palabras Ileanna pudo notar cierta risa en su voz. Ella tampoco era una excepción al peculiar comportamiento de Priya.

—Rosalya me contó poco antes de desembarcar que Priya intentaría por todos los medios evitar la reunión —la castaña volvió a la carga, manteniendo el tono bajo iniciado por su compañera —Se rumorea que se siente celosa del capitán del _Voyager_.

—¿Celosa? —Monserrat alzó una ceja —¿Entonces los rumores de que hay cierta relación entre ella y la capitana son ciertos?

Ileanna se limitó a encogerse de hombros. La homosexualidad en el mar no estaba del todo mal vista, especialmente por el detalle de que los tripulantes pasaban demasiado tiempo sin contacto alguno con personas del sexo opuesto. Muchas veces esos contactos quedaban al margen cuando se llegaba a tierra, pues allí siempre había "integrantes del sexo contrario" con los que desfogarse. A Ileanna que Erika y Priya tuvieran un contacto más íntimo le daba igual, pero lo que no le hacía tanta gracia era el hecho de que esta última a veces se creyera con el poder suficiente como para incluso contradecir a Murray. Si bien los miembros de una tripulación tenían el mismo rango, las órdenes del capitán siempre eran incuestionables. Que Priya estuviera tan en contra de dicha reunión y que encima lo manifestara abiertamente no había sido bien visto por las demás chicas.

—No sé si lo serán o no, pero también hay otros rumores que dicen que hay más que una simple amistad entre Ainsworth y ella —murmuró finalmente —No sé si serán ciertos porque nunca los he visto juntos salvo en alguna que otra batalla puntual, pero tampoco vi que entre ellos hubiera un trato diferente a otros que haya tenido con otros capitanes. La gente habla, y los bulos crecen; quizás esas habladurías tengan su raíz en el hecho de que dos capitanes de diferentes sexos luchen juntos tan a menudo —añadió con un suspiro.

Monserrat arrugó un poco la nariz, mientras apretaba el paso. No le gustaba en absoluto la idea de que hubiera sentimientos en todo aquello, más que nada porque había aprendido que, siempre que eso sucedía, las cosas no solían terminar bien.

* * *

El Ganso de Oro era una de las pocas tabernas en Nassau donde la bebida no estaba aguada y la comida era comestible. Era el lugar favorito de Erika en aquel asentamiento, de hecho sus visitas eran tan habituales que el dueño del local siempre le ofrecía un vaso de ron cortesía de la casa cuando la capitana traspasaba el umbral del local.

Aquella tarde, fue lo mismo de siempre. Nada más entrar en la taberna, la oronda barriga del mesonero, cubierta con un mandil repleto de manchas, abarcó el campo de visión de las chicas.

—¡Capitana Murray, cuanto tiempo! —exclamó con su voz profunda y ronca —¿Viene buscando la comida y la bebida que en el mar tan difícil es de encontrar, como un buen asado de cordero?

—Ahórrate tu publicidad, Marcus —el tono de la joven era autoritario, se estaba habituando a tener el mando y dicha forma de hablar cada vez le costaba menos —Espero visita, así que lo que necesito es la habitación solitaria de siempre y un vaso de ron para mi y mis chicas —añadió.

—Tan amable como siempre —respondió el hombre, pero hizo lo que la joven le había ordenado con tan poca delicadeza. Condujo al grupo entre mesas abarrotadas y entre camareras cargadas con jarras y botellas hasta una pequeña puerta que daba a un diminuto pasillo franqueado por habitaciones. Ninguna de ellas era tonta, todas sabían que en esas estancias las prostitutas vinculadas a la taberna se abrían de piernas para que el hombre de turno las cabalgase, pero en la habitación que les indicaron no había nadie.

Erika las hizo entrar a todas, para luego quedarse de pie, apoyada contra una pared que, en sus tiempos, había sido blanca. No tardaron en traer la bebida demandada y pasaron un rato en silencio, cada una de ellas con sus cinco sentidos puestos en su vaso. Murray no dejaba de clavar sus ojos en la puerta, había pedido a Marcus que, en cuanto Ainsworth llegara, lo remitiera directamente a aquella estancia.

Todo aquel secretismo estaba poniendo a Ileanna más y más nerviosa, pero no en el mal sentido. Sentía la pura curiosidad correr por sus venas, pues estaba más que segura de que todo aquello no habría sido hecho por cualquier bobería. Le daba la impresión de que algo se estaba cociendo, algo gordo, y no podía esperar al momento de enterarse.

Unos discretos golpes en la puerta hicieron que su corazón diera un brinco. Notaba la adrenalina fluir por su cuerpo cuando Erika se incorporó de la posición que había mantenido hasta aquel momento.

—Todas fuera —a pesar de su interés, las palabras de la capitana fueron como un jarro de agua fría —No os mováis de la puerta hasta que salgamos. Y pobre de la que encuentre espiando —añadió frunciendo el ceño.

—Pero capitana, una reunión a solas con alguien de otro barco es peligroso... —comenzó a decir Priya. Erika la miró con rabia, cruzándose de brazos.

—Te aseguro que, de ser necesario, me arriesgaría a confiarle mi vida a Ainsworth. Y estoy completamente segura de que no me sucedería nada —su tono fue cortante, logrando que la joven aludida hiciera una mueca de rabia. Sin embargo, obedeció la orden dada y todas las presentes salvo la capitana abandonaron la estancia.

Cuando la última de ellas hubo salido, el capitán del _Voyager_ entró. Era un joven que rondaría los veinticinco, alto, de pelo blanco y, lo más llamativo, con un ojo color miel y otro verde. Erika lo conocía desde que ambos eran pequeños, por eso su peculiar aspecto no le llamaba la atención del mismo modo que a otros.

Y es que Lysandro Ainsworth era llamativo porque parecía totalmente fuera de lugar: de modales cuidados, voz siempre baja y vestido con pulcritud, contrastaba con la mayoría de los piratas ataviados con harapos y con bocas peores que cloacas. La misma Erika admitía ser mucho más malhablada que aquel joven, aunque siempre que se reunían intentaba contenerse. La presencia de aquel capitán le causaba nervios, pues su poca costumbre a tratar con hombres la hacía sentirse estúpida. Quizás ese había sido el fallo más marcado de la educación que Jane le dio: entre mujeres se sentía cómoda, pero cuando un hombre entraba en el grupo la cosa se complicaba. Nunca entendió por qué la mujer no quiso que apenas se relacionara con chicos, ese secreto se lo llevó a la tumba.

Erika sabía que Lysandro era tan diferente por el hecho de ser hijo de un antiguo timonel de la marina británica. El barco donde navegaba su padre fue asaltado por una horda de filibusteros y, al ver la pericia del hombre con el timón, le dieron a elegir: o la muerte, o unirse a su tripulación como timonel. El marino eligió la última opción y con el paso del tiempo acabó siendo el capitán de aquellos que lo habían asaltado. La educación recibida y su pasado militar le evitaron caer en el comportamiento habitual de los piratas, un comportamiento que, al parecer, había inculcado a su hijo. Cuando se enteró de que fue apresado por los ingleses y colgado por traición, Jane se lamentó amargamente.

—Recibí tu mensaje —se forzó a hablar a modo de saludo cuando el joven cerró la puerta a sus espaldas —¿Es cierto que has encontrado una pista?

—Esperaba un saludo o al menos una pregunta por simple cortesía —respondió él —Aunque la verdad, admito que sería algo iluso por mi parte. Erika Murray siempre va al grano, ¿no?

—Y Lysandro Ainsworth siempre pierde el tiempo con cortesías innecesarias —apostilló ella, logrando que una sonrisa cruzara levemente el rostro del albino. Se conocían lo suficiente como para tratarse con cierta confianza.

—Si esa es tu opinión... —Ainsworth tomó asiento en la pequeña mesa que había en el centro de la sala, sacando de su casaca negra un pergamino cuidadosamente doblado. Erika tomó asiento justo enfrente, sus ojos clavados en el objeto depositado. Alargó una mano temblorosa y lo desdobló lentamente, temiendo quebrarlo. Ante sus ojos se mostró un mapa, con la tinta amarilleada por el tiempo, pero a pesar de todo, legible.

—Lo encontré en Yucatán —Lysandro apenas había alzado la voz más allá de un susurro —Creo que esta vez vamos por buen camino.

—¿Estás seguro? —el dedo de Erika se deslizó sobre los trazos —Jane y tu padre se esforzaron tanto por dar con su paradero...

Lysandro asintió, señalando un dibujo trazado justo en el centro. Los ojos de la joven se clavaron en el mismo, mordiéndose el labio.

—La Rosa de los Vientos —susurró —El dominio del viento en nuestras manos. Se me hace impensable.

Erika había crecido escuchando aquella historias de labios de Jane. Ella le contaba que había un objeto que nadie había logrado encontrar jamás y cuyo origen era un misterio, un objeto que permitía a quien lo obtuviese controlar la dirección del viento. Quizás alguien poco habituado a la navegación encontraría dicha utilidad risible, pero para ellos, que se valían del viento para avanzar, controlarlo supondría una ventaja colosal. Jane afirmaba que ese era el motivo por el que en todos los mapas se dibujaba aquella curiosa estrella siempre señalando al norte, no sólo como guía, sino como referencia a aquel peculiar objeto. En un principio Erika había tomado aquellas palabras por un simple cuento de viejas, pero al ver como con el paso del tiempo Jane se dedicaba a buscar pista tras pista de su posible paradero, comenzó a tomarla más en serio. Fue en aquella época cuando la alianza de la Valquiria y el _Voyager_ comenzó; ambos buscaban lo mismo y entre los dos capitanes surgió un pacto: si alguno de ellos encontraba cualquier referencia, avisaría al otro y si llegaba el momento y daban con la Rosa, compartirían el poder de la misma haciendo que ambos navíos navegasen juntos para siempre desde ese momento. Dicho pacto había pasado a sus sucesores, motivo por el cual Lysandro había avisado a Erika de aquella manera, citándola en Nassau.

—La tenemos, Erika —murmuró el joven con una sonrisa triunfal —Ya casi es nuestra. Sólo necesitamos cruzar los Sargazos.

—Y sumar a locos a nuestras tripulaciones que estén dispuestos a cruzarlo —añadió ella con un mohín. Erika no era tonta, sabía que ese mar era peligroso... y muchas veces una trampa mortal.

* * *

 **Pronto se unirán los "traidores" (que mal suena), paciencia. Quiero avisar ya, no odio a Priya sino todo lo contrario, es uno de mis personajes favoritos, pero aquí tendrá un papel un poco peculiar.**

 **Espero que la trama como tal os parezca interesante, estoy escribiéndola con mucho mimo viendo la aceptación que tiene este fic. También quiero daros las gracias por vuestra paciencia, pero tranquilos, que ya mañana vuelvo a casa y la semana que viene hay de nuevo actualización, como es habitual.**

 **Y ya que subo esto antes de tiempo, ¿qué tal una dosis de mimos al botoncito de review? Venga, que no muerde.**


	7. Chapter 7

El hedor de aquel asentamiento hacía que Kentin tuviera que taparse la nariz y la boca con la mano para tratar de paliarlo, pero eso no evitaba que sus ojos llorasen debido a la peste. Se había criado en una buena familia, alejado de los barrios más populares de Inglaterra, y ahora se enfrentaba cara a cara a la miseria por primera vez en su vida.

Nunca había estado en un asentamiento pirata como tal, sus contactos con esos seres se limitaban a las batallas que libraban en el mar cuando se topaban con uno de sus barcos. Si bien entonces muchos de ellos eran sucios como cerdos, tenían también la ferocidad saliendo por cada poro de su piel, de modo que la impresión distaba mucho de ser la propia de quien mira a una persona cubierta de roña. Sin embargo, en tierra, la cosa era diferente. En Nassau ninguno de ellos parecía deseoso de lanzarse a la yugular de quien lo miraba, estaban más relajados, y el halo de peligro desaparecía. Kentin se encontró a si mismo pensando que esa gente no era tan impresionante cuando te los veías lejos de sus navíos, tan borrachos que no eran capaces ni de sujetar un sable.

No estaban allí por casualidad. Después de que el gobernador Handasyde les hubiera encargado esa peculiar misión, se habían marchado de Jamaica sin despedirse de nadie, ni siquiera de sus demás compañeros. Se enrolaron en el primer barco que encontraron que zarpaba hacia Tortuga, una pequeña isla en la costa norte de Haití y el puerto franco más cercano desde el que ir investigando. Habían recibido órdenes muy claras de que no debían ponerse en contacto con la marina o incluso el propio gobernador de no ser estrictamente necesario. Para cuando tuvieran información valiosa que mandar, Handasyde les había indicado que contaba con algunos hombres leales en cada puerto pirata del Caribe, los cuales serían reconocibles debido a que todos llevarían un doblón cosido en la camisa, como una especie de amuleto. Les había enseñado un saludo concreto con el que darse a conocer como enviados del gobierno y, tras realizar dicha presentación, ese hombre les proporcionaría palomas que harían llegar toda la información recabada a Kingston.

No pasaron mucho tiempo en Tortuga, pues parecía que la suerte estaba de su lado. En el primer local que encontraron, una especie de taberna de mala muerte, escucharon que la Valquiria y el _Voyager_ habían sido vistos en Nassau no hacía mucho. Siendo conscientes de que las noticias volaban y de que no había seguridad de que la estancia de los dos navíos en New Providence fuera a ser duradera, embarcaron a toda prisa en dirección a la isla y ahora se encontraban vagando por las calles de aquel asentamiento, el más grande (y posiblemente más asqueroso) de todos los puertos francos del lugar.

Sus compañeros parecían encontrarse en la misma situación que él, pues más de una vez Kentin vio a Nathaniel contener una arcada al pasar por callejones en los que la basura acumulada les llegaba hasta las rodillas. Viktor, sin embargo, parecía el más duro de los tres, pues a pesar de la mueca de asco que llevaba tatuada en la cara, trataba por todos los medios de mantenerse estoico.

—Si tenemos que registrar todas las tabernas de este sitio de mala muerte capaces son de irse antes de que demos con ellos —masculló Nathaniel con la voz ahogada por la mano que se esforzaba en mantener ante la boca —Hay demasiadas y dentro de cada una tenemos que revisar cada borracho que encontramos por si por un casual alguno de ellos está relacionado con el _Voyager._ ¡Sólo sabemos como son Ainsworth y Murray, esto es peor que buscar una aguja en un pajar!

Viktor dejó escapar un leve suspiro, sin alterar el gesto en lo más mínimo.

—Este sitio es la única pista que hemos encontrado desde que empezamos a movernos —tuvo especial cuidado en no mencionar el lugar del que procedían. En Nassau las paredes parecían tener orejas y era consciente de que en ese lugar, de saberse sus intenciones, estarían condenados a muerte. Murray y Ainsworth tendrían la simpatía de todos los allí presentes por el simple hecho de ser piratas; entre los ladrones siempre había cierta lealtad —Prefiero ir buscando en un lugar en el que puede que encontremos algo a ir dando palos de ciego por todo el Mar Caribe.

Kentin no dijo nada, pero siguió paseando sus ojos por las destartaladas casas y los sacos de piojos que se movían entre ellas. Si los miembros del _Voyager_ estaban cortados por el mismo patrón, no creía que fuera capaz de sobrevivir allí. Había escuchado rumores sobre el capitán de aquel navío y su "pulcritud" en comparación con otros filibusteros, pero seguramente ese rasgo no se aplicaría al resto de su tripulación.

Resignado, se dispuso a seguir con su camino, cuando un grupo de personas hizo que se detuviera. Se trataba de unas cuantas chicas que hablaban entre ellas a las puertas de una taberna. Una reunión así no era extraña en aquellos lugares, salvo por un pequeño detalle: las allí reunidas iban vestidas con ropas masculinas en lugar de portar los "sugerentes vestidos" que usaban las rameras de los asentamientos. Hizo una discreta seña con la mano a Nathaniel y a Viktor, señalando luego con disimulo a las mujeres que parecían no haberles prestado la más mínima atención. No había muchas mujeres piratas y que de repente se encontraran con un grupo tan nutrido en un lugar donde se rumoreaba que había amarrado la Valquiria era una señal bastante buena.

Se dejaron caer contra el muro del edificio, lo suficientemente lejos de ellas para pasar inadvertidos pero tampoco demasiado para poder escuchar lo que decían.

—Te digo que se ha vuelto loca —murmuraba una de ellas, una chica pelirroja llena de pecas —¿Pretende cruzar los Sargazos en estas fechas? Los vientos no ayudarán y esas malditas algas que flotan allí nos atraparán.

—No seas así, Beth —otra chica metió baza con gesto enfadado, por el tono de su voz Kentin pudo deducir que quizás era una de las más fieles a la capitana —Erika ha dado la orden y debemos respetarla.

—¡Al diablo con Erika! —exclamó la primera chica, posando la mano sobre la empuñadura de la espada que llevaba en el cinto —Ella puede ser la capitana pero las demás también tenemos voz y voto en las decisiones tomadas, el código lo deja bien claro. ¿O es que lo has olvidado, Morana?

—Vuelve a decir eso y te corto en trocitos —una chica de aspecto exótico fulminó a la pelirroja con la mirada.

—Como no, Priya intercede por Erika porque si no lo hace, no se la folla —masculló la aludida.

—¡Basta ya! —la última de las chicas allí reunidas se puso entre las otras dos, mirándolas con mala cara por turno —Beth, no deberías faltar el respeto así a tus hermanas, lo sabes. Y Priya, deja de estar de malas de una vez, llevas así desde que desembarcamos. A ver si va a ser verdad que estás celosa.

—Ni menciones eso, Anyeline —respondió esta última, cruzándose de brazos —Sólo doy mi opinión, ¿o acaso soy la única que prefería asaltar el fuerte de Caracas a probar suerte con los Sargazos?

—No —contestó la tal Anyeline —Pero yo tengo muy claro que voy a obedecer las órdenes de la capitana a no ser que sean una condena a muerte y, por suerte, los Sargazos no son necesariamente tal cosa.

—¿Pero y las leyendas? —inquirió Beth con gesto dudoso.

—Pues las leyendas son eso, leyendas —sentenció la chica morena con gesto que no dejaba lugar a réplicas —Lo único de lo que me quejo es de que estamos tardando demasiado en largarnos de aquí. ¿A qué estamos esperando?

—A que el _Voyager_ termine de reclutar marineros —dijo Morana con tono aburrido —Al parecer perdieron a unos cuantos en una batalla contra una flota de barcos franceses y sin la tripulación al máximo no se atreven a salir a los Sargazos, cosa bastante lógica. Los vientos ahí son impredecibles.

—Bueno, mira el lado positivo, Beth —Anyeline volvió a la carga —Si nos quedamos atrapadas en los Sargazos tendremos al lado a los marineros del _Voyager_ para divertirnos —añadió con una risita.

Kentin miró a sus compañeros, perdiendo el interés por la conversación de las chicas. Habían encontrado a Murray y a Ainsworth y lo más importante, el barco de este último buscaba tripulación. Definitivamente, habían tenido suerte.

* * *

Castiel comenzaba a aburrirse. Ser el segundo de a bordo tenía sus ventajas, como tener el poder sobre las decisiones si el capitán no estaba presente. Pero no todo era un camino de rosas y ahora le tocaba vivir precisamente la cara menos amable de ese puesto, el tener que estar sentado en una mesa de taberna, medio dormido de puro aburrimiento, mientras esperaba que alguien viniera y pidiera entrar en el barco.

Normalmente conseguir tripulación no era tan complicado, pero parecía ser que últimamente los ataques a los navíos piratas se habían vuelto más crudos, pues casi todo el mundo andaba buscando sangre fresca. En las tabernas portuarias siempre se encontraban marineros cuyos barcos habían sido hundidos y que buscaban con total urgencia un nuevo navío donde enrolarse, o simplemente recién llegados a aquel estilo de vida que buscaban empezar por primera vez. Esos últimos eran los peores, tenían que ser adiestrados en las normas que regían el estilo de vida pirata y, sobre todo, curtirlos porque a la hora de la primera batalla, muchos sucumbían al pánico. Ya había tenido bastante con tener que supervisar el adiestramiento del nuevo, aquel tal Armin, para volver a cargar con algo semejante.

De mala gana, bebió otro trago de su vaso de cerveza, maldiciendo para sus adentros a Ainsworth y, de paso, a Murray. Desde que ambos se reunieron apenas si se habían dejado ver, parecían enfrascados con algo que había escrito en aquel dichoso pergamino que encontraron no hacía mucho en la selva de Yucatán.

—Ainsworth se queda tan tranquilo con esa tipa y me deja el marrón a mi —masculló el chico pelirrojo con no muchos ánimos. No odiaba a su capitán, todo lo contrario, pero tener que desempeñar tareas que no eran de su agrado lo ponían de malas y pagaba su frustración con el primero que se le pasaba por la cabeza.

En esas estaba, cuando tres figuras le hicieron alzar la vista, logrando de paso que una mueca de cierto desdén se deslizara por sus labios. Ante él había tres jóvenes, uno rubio, otro castaño y otro moreno. Algo en sus gestos le hizo ser conscientes de que ese peculiar grupo no encajaba del todo allí, que eran de esos que se escapaban de sus casas queriendo convertirse en piratas y luego no eran más que lastre.

—¿Se puede saber qué queréis? —dijo sin mucha amabilidad, reclinando su silla hacia atrás de tal modo que pudo poner sus pies sobre la mesa.

—Hemos oído que el _Voyager_ busca tripulación —dijo el chico moreno con voz firme.

Aquel tono de voz hizo que Castiel sintiera deseos de mandarlo a la calle de una patada. Hablaba como alguien acostumbrado a mandar, como una persona que sabe que tiene poder. Pero sin embargo, no lo hizo. ¿El motivo? Con aquellos tres, el número de tripulantes se completaría y podrían zarpar de una vez y, de paso, enterarse que tramaban los dos capitanes a espaldas de todo el mundo. Nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero era bastante curioso y el no saber lo que se estaba cociendo le enervaba sobremanera.

—Bienvenidos a bordo —dijo simplemente, observando a los allí presentes por turnos.

 _"Si duran más de una semana, es un milagro"_ se dijo para sus adentros.

* * *

 **Pues ya están todos los personajes introducidos, así que ahora toca ver si consiguen navegar juntos sin que nadie acabe matando a nadie.**

 **Me alegra ver el apoyo que tiene este fic. Y para que no decaiga, ya sabéis, ¡dadle amor al botoncito!**


	8. Chapter 8

Viktor podía ser muchas cosas, pero desde luego nadie podría decir que era un pusilánime. Testarudo y decidido como el solo, nunca se había echado atrás ante un desafío, sino todo lo contrario: lo afrontaba siempre con la cabeza lo más alta posible, tratando por todos los medios de salir indemne. Esa actitud le había hecho ganarse el aprecio de sus instructores cuando entró en la marina y él también estaba completamente seguro de que ese comportamiento le hizo alzarse con el título de mejor de su promoción y, de paso, con el mayor rango que podían otorgarle a un recién instruído. De hecho, Viktor estaba seguro de que, de no ser por ese rasgo de su personalidad, habría saltado por la borda del _Voyager_ a las tres horas de zarpar.

No es que no le agradara trabajar duro, o que no supiera manejarse en un navío. Desde que terminó su instrucción había pasado a bordo de un barco la mayor parte del tiempo, además de que en esos trayectos que hacía sirviendo a la marina británica debía trabajar como el que más. Claro que el trabajo que tenía entonces era uno mucho más llevadero: trazar y corregir las rutas, tomar ocasionalmente el timón, o comprobar los progresos de Kentin y Nathaniel, las otras dos nuevas incorporaciones en el navío, que al tener un rango inferior al suyo quedaban bajo su mando.

Sin embargo, en el _Voyager_ las cosas eran diferentes. Para empezar, su puesto en el navío era aún más bajo que el de aquel tal Armin, chico que hasta la fecha había sido el más reciente. Por lo que él mismo le había comentado, las tareas que se le habían asignado, tales como limpiar la cubierta hasta que los tablones brillaran, bajar a la sentina cada día a revisar las provisiones y turnos interminables en la cofa de la que más de una vez había bajado mareado, antes eran tarea suya. Ahora que contaban con sangre nueva a la que explotar, parecían haberle librado de esas tareas y haberlo ascendido a encargado de vigilar el velamen.

Viktor, Kentin y Nathaniel, por tanto, debían tragarse el orgullo y fingir docilidad, siempre recordando que se encontraban allí por una misión. El capitán del navío, siguiendo fiel a la costumbre que habían escuchado de él, apenas se dejaba ver, pero el segundo de a bordo, el mismo hombre pelirrojo y de mal carácter, se encargaba de aplicar sus mandatos con mano de hierro. Desde que el viaje comenzó, no se había despegado de los tres chicos, siempre mirándolos con cierta sorna en el gesto, mientras les mandaba tarea tras otra. Tal vez fuera un método usado entre aquella gente para comprobar el aguante de los nuevos y ver si realmente podían confiar en ellos en situaciones de presión, pero Viktor apenas dedicaba momento alguno a pensar en tal cosa. No, su mente estaba ocupada en observar, en asimilar, en memorizar. Recordaba la orden del gobernador y todo él estaba centrado en acatar dicho mandato. Observaba a los tripulantes del _Voyager,_ se esforzaba en aprender el modo en el que estaban jerarquizados, pero también no perdía de vista a la Valquiria, que navegaba al lado de ellos, como si fueran una especie de barcos gemelos. No podía acercarse demasiado al barco de Murray, sobre todo porque esta última había dejado bien claro que, salvo en casos puntuales y siempre por fuerza mayor, no habría mezcla alguna entre las tripulaciones a no ser que estuvieran en tierra. Esa orden fastidiaba a Viktor a base de bien, pero aunque nunca admitiría en voz alta compartir el mismo pensamiento que esa escoria, admitía que la orden de la capitana tenía todo el sentido del mundo.

Debido a su rol en la tripulación, podía escuchar casi todas las conversaciones que se iban desarrollando entre los demás. Fue precisamente al poco de partir, mientras se peleaba con un tablón especialmente rebelde, que escuchó a uno de los miembros de la _Voyager_ describir lo que le gustaría hacerle a una de las chicas de Murray y, por que no, a la misma Murray si era necesario. Esa conversación se fue repitiendo en boca de otros tripulantes, variando los nombres de las chicas deseadas, pero siempre con la misma sucia intención. Si ambas tripulaciones pudieran mezclarse, seguramente la navegación acabaría siendo, cuanto menos imposibles; unos y otros se dedicarían a flirtear y nadie se centraría en otra cosa. Sí era cierto que había escuchado rumores de que en los navíos piratas se daban a veces relaciones homosexuales como medio de desahogo, pero si mal no recordaba, dichas relaciones siempre se llevaban a cabo cuando nadie podía descubrir a los implicados. Estaba claro que en el caso actual, la cosa parecía ser diferente.

Así pues, callaba y obedecía las órdenes recibidas mientras que, a su lado, sus dos compañeros de penurias parecían más que dispuestos a saltar por la borda. Pero él jamás dejaría que esa escoria viera el disgusto en su rostro, era demasiado orgulloso para ello. Decidió ser el más dócil y obediente de todos con un simple objetivo, el de ganarse la confianza de Ainsworth. Si lograba un acceso directo al capitán siempre podría tener más información de lo que estaban tramando él y Murray y, lo más importante, comunicar dicha información al gobernador Handasyde cuanto antes. Hasta el momento sólo había enviado un mensaje, antes de abandonar New Providence, donde le comunicaba que había encontrado a la presa y ya se encontraba dentro de la misma.

No sabía a donde se dirigían, ni qué buscaban. Sólo conocía que se encontraban a la caza de algo que sería el mayor logro de aquellos dos capitanes y que, al parecer, tendrían que cruzar antes o después los Sargazos.

* * *

Los ojos de Lysandro se deslizaban por el mapa que tenía abierto sobre la mesa de su camarote; sus dedos se deslizaban por el mismo, trazando una especie de rumbo imaginario. A su lado, caminando arriba y abajo se encontraba Erika. Ellos dos eran los únicos que podían pasar de un navío al otro, valiéndose de los cabos que habían dejado preparados para tal caso. A veces era ella la que se lanzaba contra la cuerda y aterrizaba sobre la cubierta del _Voyager_ como si fuera un felino, y otras veces era él quien realizaba tal acción pero hacia la Valquiria.

Ambos eran conscientes de que las malas lenguas se encaraban con ellos, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos. Sólo se separaban para atender cada uno las necesidades de su navío, corregir el rumbo de forma individual, o simplemente comprobar el estado de la tripulación y dar las órdenes necesarias. Más de una vez habían dormido los dos en la misma habitación, pero siempre en lechos separados; normalmente el que se encontraba de visita colgaba una hamaca y dormía en ella.

No estaban juntos por simple placer, sino todo lo contrario: mientras uno trazaba el rumbo y comprobaba las coordenadas, el otro se encargaba de consultar las cartas de navegación o de buscar en algunos de los libros que atestaban el camarote del capitán del _Voyager_ alguna información sobre el destino al que se dirigían. Ambos eran conscientes de que navegaban a ciegas, guiándose por lo que sus antecesores les habían contado y lo que podían encontrar en los testimonios de algunos navegantes.

—Sigo diciendo que confiar en los vientos del Atlántico en esta época del año es una locura —masculló el joven, frotándose los ojos con gesto desganado —Podemos encontrarnos con una calma chicha.

—Pero si esperásemos algo más podríamos encontrarnos con una tormenta —respondió Erika —Soy consciente de que, si queremos cruzar esa zona con calma, deberíamos haber esperado cosa de medio año. ¿Pero podríamos soportar tanto tiempo aguardando algo como esto? —añadió.

Él no contestó, consciente de que ambos conocían la respuesta. Aquella peculiar misión era para ellos una forma de honrar la memoria de los dos capitanes caídos, un pacto que ellos iniciaron y que les tocaba continuar. Además, la idea de controlar el viento era demasiado atrayente como para pasarla por alto. Volvió a examinar el mapa mientras que Murray tomaba uno de los libros y hundía la nariz en el mismo, pasando las páginas con cierta desgana.

Lysandro era consciente de lo que se estaban jugando. Las historias sobre aquel mar hacia el que se dirigían eran conocidas por todos los marineros, leyendas que hablaban de monstruos marinos, de aguas malditas, de un lugar donde los barcos simplemente desaparecían y nunca se les volvía a ver. Admitía que dichas historias llenaban su mente de dudas y temores, sobre todo ante la idea de que se estaban dirigiendo hacia un sitio del que quizás nunca podrían salir. El mar siempre había sido un lugar misterioso, lleno de historias; los que vivían en el mismo eran conocedores de las mismas. Los piratas eran supersticiosos, más de lo que se podría imaginar, y aunque él trataba por todos los medios de mantener la mente fría, no podía negar que las historias que se contaban en las tabernas más de una vez le helaban la sangre. No hacía mucho escuchó que aquellas repugnantes algas llenas de vejigas que flotaban en el mar de los Sargazos no eran otra cosa que los cadáveres de los que osaban internarse en el mismo, convertidos en esas plantas.

—También lo llaman la latitud de los caballos —la voz de Erika lo sacó de sus pensamientos, haciéndole volver a la realidad. Miró a la chica, que se encontraba apoyada contra una de las paredes de la estancia, un libro especialmente grande abierto entre sus manos.

—¿A los Sargazos? —inquirió él. Erika asintió, avanzando hacia la mesa y tomando asiento a su lado. Colocó el libro sobre el mapa y señaló a un punto de la página. Al parecer se trataba de un compendio de los diarios de viaje de marineros de hacía cosa de un siglo. El joven se acercó a la página y comenzó a leer.

 _"Llevamos cosa de tres semanas atrapados en estas malditas aguas y la comida ya empieza a escasear. No parece que la situación vaya a cambiar y la verdad es que comenzamos a creer que nunca podremos abandonar este lugar. Hay quien dice que este mar es un ser vivo: atrapa a sus presas en sus aguas calmadas, las mantiene hasta que sucumben y luego las engulle sin dejar rastro alguno._

 _Ahora comprendo por qué lo llamaban la latitud de los caballos; nos estamos planteando seriamente sacrificar los dos caballos que llevamos a bordo, pertenecientes al almirante, para consumir su carne. Se nos hace algo impensable y sabemos que corremos el riesgo de desatar la ira de nuestro superior, ¿pero acaso tenemos otra opción salvo la de morirnos de hambre? En que mal momento nos decidimos por cruzar este cementerio marítimo, maldigo la hora y la estampa del que tomó la decisión."_

—Creo que vamos en dirección a un camino del que quizás no encontremos la salida —murmuró Erika —Pero creo que echarnos atrás sería una deshonra. Jane no lo habría hecho.

—Mi padre tampoco —respondió Lysandro —Habría mantenido el rumbo y afirmado que, de haber una maldición en esas aguas, él la rompería.

—Entonces nosotros seremos quienes la rompamos —apostilló la chica.

* * *

 **Todos los datos que he ido mencionando sobre el mar de los Sargazos son ciertos, de hecho desde siempre me había llamado la atención que hubiera un lugar con tantas leyendas como ese punto. Si alguien quiere saber más, lo único que tiene que hacer es buscar en internet para una primera toma de contacto (aunque siempre es preferible recurrir a los diarios de bitácora y a los libros de leyendas oceánicas).**

 **Como siempre vengo diciendo, si os ha gustado, dejad un review. Son gratis y siempre animan a quien escribe :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Antes que nada, debo disculparme por el retraso en subir este cap, pero he pasado una de las peores semanas en muchos meses. Quien me conoce en mi día a día sabe que padezco migraña crónica y que casi todos los meses suele darme algún que otro ataque, pero nada que no pueda aliviar un ibuprofeno. Pero algunas veces me dan verdaderas crisis que me hacen tener que meterme en una habitación a oscuras y no salir de la misma hasta que el dolor remita, y esas crisis suelen durar cosa de unos cuatro-cinco días.**

 **Y este mes al parecer ha tocado crisis, seguramente debido al estrés de buscar empleo, matricularme en cursos y demás. Intenté alguna que otra vez ser capaz de sentarme al ordenador para escribir, pero siempre que lo intentaba comenzaba a encontrarme peor y debía dejarlo por imposible. Espero que comprendáis que tuviera que aplazar las subidas para poder recuperarme. Soy la primera que odia retrasarse en las actualizaciones y me gusta tener un ritmo de subida constante y esto me ha fastidiado más a mi que a vosotros, estoy completamente segura de ello.**

 **Pero en fin, dejo ya de marearos a todos, que sé que lo que realmente queréis es leer XD.**

* * *

Jane Murray había sido famosa, puede que por el detalle de ser la primera en capitanear un navío donde sólo las mujeres eran aceptadas, o tal vez por el hecho de ser una de las piratas más despiadadas que había surcado los mares. De un modo o de otro, la muerte tan repentina que tuvo parecía haberla elevado a los altares de aquellos que vivían al margen de la ley, era una especie de inspiración, una leyenda cuya repercusión parecía ir creciendo más y más conforme la fecha de su muerte se iba alejando del presente.

La muerte de Jane pareció dejar un vacío que muchos estuvieron más que dispuestos a suplir con total rapidez. Erika era una de ellas, por supuesto, algo bastante lógico si se tenía en cuenta que era la ahijada de la mentada capitana. Pero precisamente por el hecho de ser la ahijada de quien era, muchos la veían con malos ojos, como a una mocosa arrogante que pretendía hacerse con un título que no se había ganado aún.

Anthea Van Der Kov era una de las que pensaban de tal modo. Había admirado y odiado la fama de Jane a partes iguales, siendo espoleada por los celos. Había sido desde pequeña una chica ambiciosa y no llevaba del todo bien que hubiera alguien por encima de ella. De hecho, Anthea no soportaba a nueva capitana de la Valquiria por el simple detalle de que no comprendía qué era lo que la hacía tan remarcable frente a ella. Erika no era más que una niña criada a bordo por un capitán pirata, algo muy similar a su caso. Pero a pesar de que por todos los puertos se hablaba de la Muerte Roja y su tripulación de mujeres demoníacas, nadie parecía recordar a la Inoportuna con su correspondiente tripulación.

Pero eso se iba a acabar pronto. Anthea no era tonta y sabía perfectamente qué había que hacer si quería quedarse con la fama de la otra capitana y, de paso, librarse de ella. Debía hundir a su barco, masacrar a su tripulación, y degollar a la capitana para luego colgar su cabeza del bauprés de su navío a modo de trofeo. No era una práctica poco común, de hecho era bastante habitual entre los filibusteros, sobre todo a la hora de conseguir un mayor estatus dentro de la sociedad que formaban.

La capitana Van Der Kov estaba decidida a conseguir la fama que tanto tiempo llevaba deseando. Y no le asustaba lo más mínimo regar ese camino con la sangre de las chicas de la Valquiria de ser preciso. De hecho, cuando finalmente vio aparecer en el horizonte las velas rojas de aquella embarcación no pudo menos que sentir la ambición corriendo por sus venas. Pronto en todo el Caribe se hablaría de la capitana que mandó a aquel barco al infierno.

* * *

Los pies descalzos de Beth oscilaban en el aire, pareciendo que flotaran sobre las azules aguas. Sus ojos se perdían en el horizonte mientras hacía guardia en la cofa, completamente abstraída en sus pensamientos. A ella, al contrario que a muchos marineros, no le importaba subir a otear, pues no solía marearse. De hecho le gustaba la sensación de libertad que obtenía al subir tan arriba del barco, haciendo que los demás tripulantes se vieran como hormigas sobre la cubierta. A su espalda se encontraba el _Voyager_ , deslizándose a la misma velocidad que la Valquiria sobre las olas. Había visto en más de una ocasión a Erika o a Ainsworth pasar de un navío al otro, gesto que le gustaba contemplar desde aquella posición: una hormiguita se lanzaba contra un cabo y volaba trazando un arco hasta la cubierta contigua, donde saltaba con mayor o menor habilidad, no tardando en ser rodeada por otras hormiguitas que seguramente saludaran a la recién llegada.

Admitía que aquella tarde tampoco había hecho del todo bien su labor, pero no podía recriminarse por ello. El trabajo del vigía siempre era el más aburrido y, cuando comenzó a caer en el tedio, se percató de que en la cofa del _Voyager_ también había otro marinero. Le hizo un gesto con la mano que el chico devolvió. Probó de nuevo. Y otra vez más. Así hasta que, cuando vino a darse cuenta, el sol rozaba el horizonte, por lo que dejó aquel extraño juego para dedicarse a la labor por la que realmente había subido hasta lo más alto.

Sus ojos trazaron un círculo, escaneando lo que había a su alrededor. No esperaba encontrarse nada, a fin de cuentas nadie solía tomar aquella ruta, el destino era conocido por todos y no tenía constancia de ningún marinero que estuviera dispuesto a dirigirse a los Sargazos.

Pero a pesar de lo que opinaba, no pudo menos que dar un respingo al darse cuenta de que una forma oscura se iba alzando por el horizonte, a su espalda. Con manos temblorosas sacó el catalejo del bolsillo de los pantalones y trató de enfocar el mismo hacia aquel navío que comenzaba a dejarse ver, tratando de distinguir el pabellón bajo el que navegaba. Pero en el mástil no ondeaba bandera alguna, lo que podía ser tanto una buena señal, como una totalmente nefasta. Ningún barco "honrado" viajaba sin bandera, la prueba eran ellos mismos, el _Voyager_ y la Valquiria, ambas sin banderas identificativas.

Por un momento, pensó en dar la voz de alarma, en alertar a las demás, pero luego se lo pensó mejor. No quería alentar a las chicas con una posible escaramuza que luego no tuviera lugar, además de que antes que nada debía dar parte a la capitana, la cual, para variar, volvía a encontrarse en el navío vecino, seguramente hablando de esos asuntos secretos que se traía entre manos con Ainsworth y que a la contramaestre Priya tanto parecían enervar.

Decidida, bajó con agilidad por las jarcias para luego, sin molestarse en pedir permiso o tan siquiera en avisar, lanzarse contra el cabo que Murray solía usar cuando pasaba de un navío a otro.

Aterrizó con menos gracia de la esperada entre un grupo de marineros que dejaron lo que tenían entre manos para mirarla.

—¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? —inquirió uno de los tripulantes mientras la miraba de arriba a abajo de una manera que a ella no le dio muy buena espina. Pareciera como si Beth fuera algo comestible, dado que aquel chico casi parecía relamerse ante su imagen —¿Qué vienes, a pasártelo bien?

Beth se dispuso a darle una contestación mordaz, pero su voz quedó muda por la sorpresa, pues aquel tipo se abalanzó sobre ella, sobando su cuerpo con no muy buenos modales. Había sido tan rápido que la chica no pudo encontrar defensa; no tenía fuerza para competir contra él, y sacar su espada no era una buena idea, ambos capitanes habían dejado muy claro que siempre que alguien de la tripulación se encontrara con un tripulante del navío contrario, debía dejar sus armas en su sitio. Beth jamás desobedecería a Erika, pero en esos momentos se retorcía entre aquellos brazos, tratando de alcanzar la empuñadura.

Podía escuchar a su alrededor los murmullos de los demás tripulantes, como si fueran una especie de zumbido. ¿Por qué no hacían nada para ayudarla? Beth sentía su enfado aumentar mientras notaba aquellas manos deslizándose sobre ella.

—Deberías dejarla en paz, Dake —murmuró alguien —No creo que al capitán le haga mucha gracia este tipo de comportamiento con las chicas de Murray, creo que lo dejó bien claro antes de zarpar.

—¿Acaso me vas a decir que él no pone las manos sobre Murray? —respondió el tal Dake, aproximando aún más su cuerpo al de Beth —Puedo hacerte disfrutar de un modo que nunca habrías imaginado —añadió en su oído.

—¡Dake, basta! —volvió a exclamar aquella voz y de buenas a primeras, con la misma rapidez con la que él se había abalanzado sobre ella, su cuerpo volvió a encontrarse liberado. Jadeando entre dientes pudo ver que la figura del tipo que la había abordado con tan poca delicadeza desaparecía bajo el cuerpo de un joven de pelo negro que parecía bastante irritado. A Beth le dio la impresión de que el tiempo se ralentizaba cuando sus ojos observaron la mano del pelinegro alzarse en el aire, plegar sus dedos en un puño y luego hundirlo con todas sus fuerzas en el estómago del rubio que la había asaltado.

—¡Joder, Armin, déjalo! —gritó un chico de pelo castaño, pero Beth no le prestó demasiada atención. Su mente seguía bloqueada por aquella intrusión; no esperaba que alguien fuera a comportarse con ella de tal modo. Supuestamente había un pacto de alianza entre ambos navíos, dudaba de hecho que alguna de sus compañeras hubiera tenido un comportamiento semejante si hubiera sido uno de los tripulantes del _Voyager_ el que saltase sobre la cubierta de la Valquiria.

Entre los dos chicos no tardó en iniciarse una pelea a puñetazo limpio, jaleada por los demás que parecían encantados de ver algo de acción. Beth seguía fija en el sitio, sus ojos clavados en el chico moreno, deseando que le abriera la garganta en canal al otro porque, de no hacerlo él, sería ella quien tomase la justicia por su cuenta, cosa que seguramente no agradaría demasiado a Erika.

Aquellos dos parecían un mismo ser con varios brazos y piernas, rodando sobre los tablones, escupiendo sangre, y siempre tratando de reducir al otro. Las voces de los demás subían en intensidad, pero de repente, todos casi al mismo tiempo, guardaron silencio, todos mirando en la misma dirección. Beth, por acto reflejo, buscó aquello que tanto parecía haber abstraído a los demás. Allí mismo, sobre los tablones de la cubierta y tan quietos que parecían estatuas, se encontraban Ainsworth y Murray. Beth nunca había visto tan cerca al capitán del _Voyager_ , pero debió admitir que se sentía intimidada ante la imagen del joven, que parecía demasiado calmo, como si por dentro estuviera conteniendo toda su furia.

—¿Se puede saber cuál es el motivo por el que dos de mis hombres se comportan como animales? —inquirió con cierta frialdad.

—No ha sido más que una pelea como tantas otras —Dake se alzó desde el suelo como pudo, limpiándose la sangre que le cubría parte del rostro con el dorso de la mano.

—Beth —Erika no le quitaba el ojo de encima a la chica, de hecho su rostro se mostraba bastante más enfadado que el de su compañero. Beth siempre pensaba que Murray era como un libro abierto, su rostro siempre delataba lo que sucedía en su interior —Di claramente la orden de que no debíais abandonar el barco a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario y voy y te encuentro aquí. Espero que el motivo de tu desobediencia tenga peso.

—Lo tiene, capitana —la chica recuperó la firmeza y la entereza casi al momento —Me tocaba hacer guardia cuando vi por popa aparecer un navío que no ostentaba pabellón alguno. Pensé en alertar a las demás, pero luego consideré que sería más apropiado avisaros a vos. No quería alertar por un navío que tal vez se limite a pasarnos de largo.

—Perfecto —respondió Murray, para luego deslizar sus ojos hacia Dake —Dime una cosa, Beth. ¿No habrás sido tú por un casual el inicio de esta trifulca?

Beth rumió la respuesta unos segundos, temiendo alguna consecuencia, pero luego decidió que, si alguien de los allí presentes debía temer a Murray, esa no sería ella. No había desobedecido las órdenes recibidas en ningún momento, por lo qué, ¿qué podría sucederle?

—Él —dijo señalando con un dedo a Dake —Me trató como si fuera una ramera, tocándome sin permiso alguno. No osé defenderme porque para ello debería haber usado la espada y no he olvidado la orden que se nos dio de que las armas deberían quedar fuera de juego siempre que entrásemos en contacto con los tripulantes del _Voyager._

Ainsworth y Murray intercambiaron una mirada sin mediar palabra alguna. Luego, con tal lentitud que casi parecía ensayado, Erika avanzó hacia Dake para luego, con rapidez, sacar un puñal de su cinturón y trazar una "x" sobre su mejilla con la hoja del mismo.

—Aquel que toque a una de mis chicas sin su consentimiento sufrirá mi ira. De hecho puedes considerarte afortunado, tengo que ocuparme de ese posible enemigo que parece acercarse, pero si por mi fuera te mandaba carenar el barco. Claro que no eres uno de mis hombres, por eso dejo que sea Ainsworth quien te juzgue. Él es tu capitán, no yo.

Lysandro, que no había dicho palabra alguna desde hacía rato, alzó una ceja cuando Erika le pasó el testigo.

—Carenar el barco me parece adecuado —dijo simplemente.

Beth sintió una oleada de venganza y temor a partes iguales. Venganza porque la agresión sería penada, pero temor por el castigo impuesto. Carenar el barco era de los peores castigos que se podían aplicar, el desgraciado era atado por los pies con una cuerda y lanzado al agua para que "limpiara" el casco del navío. Había dos opciones, o morías ahogado o los tablones y los moluscos que se pegaban a la quilla del navío cortaban la piel del condenado de tal modo que siempre quedaría deforme.

* * *

 **El personaje de Anthea Van Der Kov fue enviado por Sabr1 como OC para el fic, pero no fue elegido. Ya avisé de que los OCs no seleccionados saldrían en el fic de un modo o de otro, y este ha sido el primero.**

 **Sé que es algo cortito, pero aún me estoy recuperando. Os animo a que, si os ha gustado, dejéis un review. ¡Venga, que con cada review que dejéis, salváis a un gatito!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se han preocupado por mi estado y que incluso me han recomendado remedios para sobrellevar las migrañas. No os preocupéis, como dije en el anterior cap ya estoy mejor, de hecho quienes sigáis mis otros fics habréis visto que los he ido actualizando, llegando también a hacer a medias con una amiga una traducción de un fic cuanto menos peculiar.**

 **Puede que la semana pasada os tocara esperar más de lo normal el capítulo, pero todo lo malo siempre tiene un lado bueno: esta semana hay doble, pues no quiero que el ritmo de actualización del fic decaiga. De hecho esta historia es una de las que más apoyo está teniendo, y no quiero dejar a mis lectores con las ganas.**

* * *

El rostro de Beth seguía tenso cuando volvieron al Valquiria. Los murmullos no tardaron en hacerse oír cuando ambas chicas aterrizaron sobre la cubierta, pero con un gesto por parte de Erika aquellos cuchicheos se extinguieron por completo. A Murray no le sorprendían las habladurías, a fin de cuentas era consciente de que la cubierta del _Voyager_ era perfectamente visible desde la suya, seguramente muchas de las chicas habrían estado pendientes de la trifulca que se había organizado en aquel navío. También sabía que, cuando Dake fuera castigado, toda la tripulación también se encontraría presente para ver el correctivo. Erika no iba a regañarlas por ser curiosas.

Beth, por su parte, no lograba tranquilizarse. Notaba el pulso aún acelerado, tanto por lo vivido como por el barco que había contemplado y por el que se había arriesgado a saltarse las normas. Ahora que comenzaba a dejar en el olvido (o al menos todo lo que se pudiera dejar en el olvido) aquella situación, la preocupación inicial por la incertidumbre comenzaba a ganar más y más importancia. No temía una escaramuza con otro barco, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ahora contaban con el apoyo del _Voyager_ y siempre podrían tratar de acorralar al otro navío de tal modo que cada uno de ellos barriera el casco; uno desde babor, otro desde estribor. Sabía que, si bien la victoria era casi una garantía, los barcos siempre acababan siendo dañados en ese tipo de situaciones, cosa que no era del todo conveniente recordando a dónde se dirigían. Nunca era buena idea navegar con un barco algo destrozado por las balas de cañón, pero ir a los Sargazos en ese estado casi un suicidio.

Erika no dijo palabra alguna a pesar de que todas las tripulantes la observaban. Subió al puente de mando, donde se colocó con el timón a sus espaldas y ambas manos apoyadas sobre la barandilla, gesto que siempre hacía cuando se disponía a dar una orden que esperaba que se cumpliera con la mayor celeridad posible.

—¡Soltad vela! —exclamó, haciendo que muchos ojos se abrieran con cierta sorpresa —¡Hay un navío que se acerca por popa!

—¿No sería más provechoso asaltarlo? —inquirió Priya, que como era habitual, se encontraba también en el puente. La morena parecía algo molesta, pero también se notaba en la sonrisa que curvaba sus labios que estaba deseosa de algo de acción. Erika la observó con una ceja alzada.

—¿Es cosa mía o creo que estás poniendo en duda las órdenes de tu capitana? —la joven pelirroja mantuvo el tono calmo, pero el gesto crispado de sus dedos sobre la madera alertaba el enfado que parecía tratar de esconder.

—Tengo derecho a expresar mi opinión —Priya usó un tono que Erika nunca le había escuchado antes, mucho más seco de lo normal —Esto no es un navío de la marina, somos piratas. Y si mal no recuerdo, en un barco que navega bajo la Jolly Roger todos sus tripulantes son iguales, a pesar de la jerarquía interna del barco. Da la orden que quieras, yo puedo cuestionarla si lo considero preciso. Siempre me habías consultado las decisiones, pero desde que llegó aquella misiva de Ainsworth pareces haber olvidado que soy tu segunda a bordo.

—Si no te conociera bien diría que los celos son los que ponen las palabras en tu boca —rebatió Murray. Rosalya, que trataba por todos los medios de no perderse ninguna palabra, tuvo que clavar las uñas en la madera del timón para evitar soltar una leve risita. La capitana había verbalizado lo que muchas opinaban, que Priya, desde que comenzó la alianza con el _Voyager_ , no parecía la misma.

—Si no te conociera bien diría que Ainsworth te ha comido el seso —repuso Priya frunciendo el ceño. Pareciera que fuese a añadir algo más, pero la capitana eligió ese preciso momento para bramar la orden de que aquellas que no hubieran subido a las jarcias para soltar vela, que bajasen a las cubiertas inferiores para preparar la artillería por si acaso era necesaria.

Priya no medió palabra alguna, pero no podía estar en mayor desacuerdo. No era amiga de huir de una posible presa, por mucho que fuera un barco sin pabellón (haciendo que fuera muy posible que fueran piratas) pues era ambiciosa además de recelosa por naturaleza. Era esa misma ambición que ella poseía la que le hacía temer que quizás ese navío viniera con la intención de sacarlas a ellas del juego para poder conseguir mayor renombre entre los proscritos.

* * *

A pesar de que tanto la Valquiria como el _Voyager_ trataron de dejar atrás a aquel navío, lo cierto era que éste parecía estar ganándoles terreno. Daba la impresión de que estuvieran huyendo de aquel barco más que tratando de dejarle atrás, de hecho pudieron comprobar de que el navío había soltado vela al poco tiempo de que ellos lo hicieran, delatando así que algo quería de los dos barcos.

La situación parecía irse aclarando por momentos. Lo que en un principio bien podría haber sido considerado como mera casualidad, quedó demostrado que había sido premeditado cuando el navío desconocido disparó una primera andanada que, por suerte, cayó al mar.

Erika, inamovible del lugar que había ocupado antes de dar la orden, se devanaba los sesos. No quería entablar combate contra otro barco, no ahora que el puerto más cercano significaba tener que deshacer lo ya recorrido para volver a Nassau. No muy lejos de su situación actual, a un par de días como mucho, comenzaba el temido Atlántico, kilómetros y kilómetros de agua sin tierra alguna a la vista. Tratar de confiar en la suerte en esa época del año en la que los vientos del Atlántico eran tan caprichosos como imprededibles, era una locura.

En el _Voyager_ Lysandro se enfrentaba a la misma situación. Había hecho prometer a Murray que no se enzarzarían en ninguna batalla, de hecho fue él quien le expuso a la chica los motivos por el que un enfrentamiento sería más perjudicial que beneficioso. Más sensato que muchos de los que navegaban bajo la bandera negra y, sobre todo, apegado a la lógica, había considerado que sería adecuado recordarle a la cabeza loca de su compañera los riesgos a los que se estaban enfrentando. A pesar de que estaba decidido a adentrarse en los temidos Sargazos, era consciente de que se enfrentaba a una situación que quizás no podría manejar en su totalidad. Si ahora se dedicaban a atacar a cualquier barco que se les cruzara en su camino, ¿no les retrasaría tal hecho, además de destrozar sus embarcaciones?

Había estudiado hasta la saciedad las cartas de navegación que poseía, siendo de ese modo consciente de que no tenían demasiado tiempo si no querían aguardar casi un año entero para que el tiempo fuera lo más apacible posible.

Admitía que la impaciencia estaba ganándole la partida. Llevaba demasiado tiempo detrás de la dichosa Rosa de los Vientos como para tener que esperar... y eso no le hacía mucha gracia. Le gustaba ser una persona calmada, que siempre analizaba la situación, por lo que ese ímpetu le resultaba, cuanto menos, extraño.

La actitud evasiva de los dos capitanes contrastaba, sin embargo, con la intención de Van der Kov. La capitana se encontraba en el bauprés de su navío, catalejo en mano, fijando el mismo en los dos barcos que surcaban las aguas ante ella. Notaba la excitación de la batalla fluyendo por sus venas, sobre todo desde que vio la reacción que tuvieron. Que soltaran vela dejaba claro una cosa: no querían pelear. Iban a tratar de evitar la confrontación, y eso a ella no podía venirle mejor. Una presa que huye, que intenta escapar, es que se encuentra en desventaja. ¿Acaso los rumores que se decían sobre esos capitanes eran infundados? Tal vez la famosa Muerte Roja era menos mortal de lo que se decía.

Motivada por esa euforia había dado la orden de disparar una primera andanada, a modo de aviso. Quería dejarles claro que no pensaba dejarlos escapar tan fácilmente. No, pronto la cabeza de Murray, y con algo de suerte también la de Ainsworth, colgarían de su bauprés.

* * *

 **Me vais a decir que es muy corto, pero qué queréis, viene una batalla y si la añadía iba a ser demasiado largo. Además, no dispongo de mucho tiempo estos días pero quería traer cap como fuese.**

 **Aunque sea corto, ¿que tal un poco de amor al botoncito? Venga, que no os cuesta nada.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Aquí os traigo el esperado cap de la batalla. ¡Que os cunda!**

* * *

El sol se ponía tras el horizonte pero la situación apenas había cambiado desde que el astro rey comenzase su descenso: la Valquiria y el _Voyager_ mantenían el rumbo con el navío de Van der Kov pisándole los talones y acortando poco a poco las distancias. Los dos capitanes no se habían movido desde que se dio la orden de intentar poner distancia y permanecían fijos en sus posiciones, dando las órdenes pertinentes. Priya, que como siempre, se encontraba a la derecha de Erika, seguía sin comprender del todo aquella maniobra. Se sentía como una cobarde rehuyendo el peligro, mas se había dado cuenta de que hablar con la capitana ahora era inútil.

Todo aquello no hacía más que incrementar su animadversión hacia Ainsworth. Conocía bien a Murray como para saber que ella no era de las que dejaban escapar una buena pelea y seguro que, de haberse encontrado aquella situación en solitario, la orden que habría dado sería completamente opuesta a la que declaró. Le daba la impresión de que él cambiaba a Erika de tal modo que apenas tenía nada que ver con la capitana que Priya tan bien conocía. Su deseo más oculto, aunque jamás lo diría en voz alta, era cañonear al _Voyager,_ quitándose así de encima la causa de sus quebraderos de cabeza.

En la cubierta del otro navío, también había quien no entendía la orden, entre ellos Castiel. Había crecido junto a Lysandro casi como hermanos y, aunque ya estaba habituado a las peculiares maneras que este último tenía a la hora de dirigir su barco, no podía evitar sentirse algo desorientado ante aquellos planes que solían pillarle de imprevisto. Admitía que el hecho de que Lysandro casi siempre delegara las órdenes en él tenía la desventaja de que, cuando era Ainsworth el que tomaba una resolución que no le gustaba, se sentía extraño al cumplirla. No iba a negar que le gustaba ser el segundo de abordo del _Voyager_ , pero admitía que a veces le gustaría ser quien tuviera la última palabra.

Aunque al menos estaba mejor que esos tres novatos que había sumado a la tripulación en Nassau. Desde el puente de mando podía observar a aquellos tres jóvenes, completamente desorientados, sin saber qué hacer, pues al no contar con la experiencia necesaria, no les mandaron a las cubiertas inferiores para que se encargasen de la artillería, sino que habían sido dejados en cubierta junto con otros marineros, mucho más experimentados y que se limitaban a observar por la borda la peculiar persecución, quizás a modo de espera.

—Esto no puede durar eternamente —masculló el chico pelirrojo, cruzándose de brazos y observando a su capitán con no muy buen gesto en el rostro —Su navío es más veloz que los nuestros y dentro de poco estaremos dentro de su campo de tiro.

—Soy perfectamente consciente de ello —el tono frío de Lysandro le hizo saber que estaba más tenso de lo que mostraba. Castiel era consciente de que Ainsworth solía ser una persona que siempre se esforzaba por aparentar serenidad, pero siempre que estaba nervioso su voz le traicionaba, como en aquel momento —Pero también soy consciente de que no podemos enfrentarnos en combate abierto, no si queremos llegar a...

No dijo el nombre del mar, pero tampoco hacía falta; Castiel estaba más que enterado del rumbo.

—Somos dos contra uno, no deberían darnos problemas —repuso —Lo que ellos ganan en velocidad lo pierden en robustez. Además, si no he visto mal, creo que tienen menos artillería que nosotros.

—¿No te ha quedado claro que no queremos arriesgarnos? —la frialdad de su tono aumentó tanto que Castiel se limitó a arrugar la nariz y a permanecer en silencio. Era consciente de que cuando Lysandro se obcecaba con algo, no era tan sencillo hacerle cambiar de opinión. A veces podía ser tan terco como una mula.

Los ojos del capitán se dirigieron hacia el sol, observando los últimos rayos que quedaban. De repente, pareció que algo pasaba por su cabeza, pues se giró de nuevo hacia Castiel con un gesto muy diferente al que había mantenido hasta el momento.

—Prepara a la paloma —dijo con firmeza, haciendo referencia al ave que solía usar para comunicarse con la Valquiria —Tengo una solución a todo esto pero necesito la ayuda de Murray.

—Últimamente parecéis siameses, todo el santo día juntos —masculló Castiel de tal forma que fuera casi imposible escucharle, pero se dispuso a obedecer la orden dada.

* * *

La capitana Van der Kov estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia. Había contado con poder atrapar a la Valquiria antes de la puesta de sol, pero el mismo se acababa de poner por el horizonte y los dos barcos a los que seguía con tanta tenacidad parecían dispuestos a mantener la distancia.

De todos modos, por mucho que corrieran, acabarían cayendo en sus garras, era algo puramente lógico; se había encargado de arrojar todo el lastre posible de tal modo que su navío fuera mucho más rápido de lo normal. Era consciente del riesgo que suponía navegar con menos artillería de lo habitual y de hecho, en un principio, había temido por su navío al ser consciente de que la Valquiria no navegaba sola, pero viendo su reacción estaba claro que debían de tener alguna debilidad.

—¡Soltad más lastre, tenemos que atrapar a esos hijos de perra de una vez! —bramó con insistencia. Confiaba en que con un par de andanadas debilitara a los navíos lo suficiente como para poder abordarlos. Le daba igual tener que retirarse, siempre que Murray acabase muerta.

La orden fue acatada con rapidez, como siempre. Los pocos barriles de ron que quedaban en la bodega no tardaron en ser lanzados por la borda, haciendo que el navío fuera aún más veloz. Sí, estaba claro que por mucho que ellos huyeran como cobardes, no podrían escapar de sus garras.

Sin embargo, la sensación de triunfo pronto se vio cortada por un grito desgarrador, que la hizo tensarse.

—¡Nos atacan! —exclamó alguien, sus últimas palabras fundiéndose en un grito de dolor al ser atravesado por una figura oscura que saltó la barandilla del navío, espada en mano, atravesando a su hombre por el estómago.

* * *

Monserrat se esforzaba en patalear, manteniéndose a flote. No entendía del todo la orden dada por la capitana, pero no era quien para cuestionarlas, de modo que allí estaba, intentando nadar de la forma más sigilosa posible, dejando que la corriente la llevase poco a poco hacia aquel navío. Priya se encontraba a su lado, era su compañera habitual en los asaltos; ella con la espada, Priya con sus pistolas. No muy lejos de ella se encontraba el contramaestre del _Voyager_ con aspecto de estar más cabreado a cada segundo que pasaba.

—Se han vuelto locos, definitivamente —mascullaba de vez en cuando. Monserrat compartía en parte su opinión, pero no iba a decirlo en voz alta, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la que era su compañera. Nunca diría una palabra en contra de Murray delante de Priya, sobre todo porque era muy probable que la chica la atacase por cuestionar a la capitana. Parecía que, según su peculiar criterio, ella era la única con ese poder.

—Guarda silencio y sigue las órdenes —murmuró la joven, braceando con fuerza —Dependemos del silencio para que esto salga bien.

Monserrat dejó vagar sus ojos a su alrededor. Casi la mayoría de las dos tripulaciones habían saltado al agua cuando la oscuridad cayó, siguiendo las órdenes de los dos capitanes. A bordo se habían quedado estos últimos junto con las personas necesarias para vigilar los cañones y mantener el rumbo. Erika había dado la orden poco después de recibir por paloma una misiva de Ainsworth, donde al parecer le explicaba detalladamente el plan trazado. Era extraño cuanto menos, pero decidió no darle demasiadas vueltas, a fin de cuenta el capitán del _Voyager_ tenía fama de ser algo excéntrico, pero siempre conseguía lo que se proponía.

La mole del navío no tardó en alzarse ante ellos, momento en el que el grupo se dividió en dos, como había sido ordenado. Monserrat y Priya siguieron a Castiel y a otros más por el lado de estribor, tratando de pegarse lo máximo al casco del navío para pasar desapercibidos lo máximo posible. Cuando se encontraron a la altura del castillo de popa, comenzaron a trepar con sumo cuidado. Habían elegido esa zona porque en la misma ya no había escotillas por las que ser vistos, además de que los adornos de la parte posterior siempre facilitaban la ascensión. El plan era, una vez bajo la barandilla, irse desplazando con el mayor cuidado hasta estar justo en la mitad del navío y entonces saltar a cubierta espada en mano. Era una idea muy delicada por todas las cosas que podían torcerse, por lo que Monserrat se encomendó a lo que quiera que hubiese arriba para que todo saliera según lo planeado.

Trepar no fue del todo sencillo, pues sus dedos mojados y sus ropas empapadas jugaban en su contra. Sin embargo apretando los dientes consiguieron llegar justo bajo la barandilla de madera, momento en el que se colgaron de sus manos y comenzaron a avanzar. Era doloroso, sobre todo porque sus brazos, poco acostumbrados a soportar su peso, dolían con cada avance. Pudo ver por la mueca que demacraba el rostro de Priya que ella también estaba sufriendo.

Sin embargo, todo tiene un final y, cuando le daba la impresión de que no podría más, llegó a la altura acordada, por lo que se impulsó con todas sus fuerzas, sacando la espada y atravesando al primer hombre que encontró. Había sido una suerte que toda la tripulación de aquel navío estuviera tan pendiente del avance de la persecución, pues el asalto a la cubierta fue sencillo, al menos en lo que se refería a entrar en la misma. Los gritos de los hombres siendo acuchillados le hicieron saber que ellos no habían sido los únicos que lo habían conseguido.

—¡Maldita sea, subid a cubierta! —escuchó gritar a una voz femenina. Pero, a pesar de que la curiosidad por saber quién era aquella capitana la embargaba, Monserrat se contuvo: era el momento de luchar.

Priya y ella se colocaron en la formación habitual, con la pistolera a sus espaldas, cada una de sus pistolas apuntando en una dirección mientras que Monserrat cargaba contra el primero que veía. Le gustaba luchar, se sentía viva, fuerte, además de que se le daba bastante bien. Cuando peleaba no podía evitar recordar a sus hermanos, a aquellos que la enseñaron a luchar cuando su padre fue ejecutado por ladrón hacía ya varios años. No sabía qué sería de sus vidas, pero ella al menos estaba segura de que había encontrado el lugar más adecuado.

Luchar a oscuras era complicado, sobre todo porque no sabía con seguridad contra quien luchaba. Los capitanes habían tenido el detalle de hacerles llevar a todos los suyos un brazalete de tela blanca, color que brillaba bajo aquella luz y les ayudaba a distinguirse entre ellos, pero en lo referido a los enemigos, era una pelea a ciegas: no saber si luchaba contra un hombre con espadas o armado con pistolas era desconcertante, pues el estilo siempre cambiaba. Sin embargo, no se permitió ni un segundo para la duda, siguió atacando como un animal salvaje, con Priya descargando sus balas a sus espaldas.

* * *

Los nudillos de Erika estaban blancos por la presión que hacía contra la barandilla, pero necesitaba estar centrada mientra daba las órdenes. La gran mayoría de sus chicas estaban luchando en el otro barco, pero ella debía permanecer a bordo de la Valquiria para hacerlo virar en el momento oportuno. Ni ella ni Ainsworth entrarían en la lucha hasta que los dos barcos estuvieran colocados para convertirse en una especie de muro que detuviera el avance del otro navío. Dependían de que alguno de los suyos se hiciera con el timón y lo hiciera virar, de tal modo que, el _Voyager_ por un lado y la Valquiria por otro, pudieran barrerles el casco con la artillería.

—A babor —dijo con firmeza, sus ojos fijos en el navío desconocido, sus oídos llenos del chocar de los aceros. Su sangre se aceleraba ante aquel sonido, pero su sentido común la forzaba a mantenerse allí. El plan que Lysandro había preparado era tan delicado como un rompecabezas, si una de las piezas no encajaba, se desbarataría por completo.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio que el _Voyager_ hacía lo propio. Poco después, el tercer barco comenzaba a virar hacia estribor, señal que interpretó como el momento de saltar ella también al fragor de la batalla.

Se arrojó al agua con decisión, sin pensárselo dos veces y sin pararse a comprobar que Ainsworth hiciera lo propio. Lo fundamental de aquella estratagema era la confianza entre los dos capitanes, y Erika confiaba en él sin duda alguna.

Trepó del mismo modo que sus chicas cuando llegó a la altura del navío, pero no se molestó en asaltar la cubierta. Lo que ella quería era el puente de mando, llegar hasta el timón y defenderlo de cualquiera que intentara corregir el rumbo impuesto. Sabía que tenían poco tiempo, que en cuanto los cañones de sus navíos vomitaran el acero, debería saltar por la borda para no ser arrastrada por el barco al hundirse. Si lograban tomar el barco antes de tiempo siempre podrían saquearlo, pero no era cuestión de pensar en un botín precisamente en ese momento.

Saltó sobre los tablones con agilidad, su espada ya desenfundada y sin dudarlo un segundo, embistió al hombre más cercano. Pudo percibir una figura esbelta, uno de los tripulantes del _Voyager_ tratando de mantener el timón virado con una mano mientras que con la otra intentaba mantener las estocadas de una mujer.

Erika no lo pensó dos veces. Sacó su arma del cuerpo inerte al que había atravesado y se abalanzó contra aquella extraña. La mujer la recibió con un alarido de furia, olvidándose del otro atacante, cargando contra ella como una mole. Fue tanta su fuerza que Erika perdió el equilibrio, chocando su espalda contra los tablones del suelo con tal fuerza que notó como el aliento se le escapaba de los pulmones por el golpe.

—¡Por fin eres mía, maldita zorra! —la mujer, entre jadeos, se puso a horcajadas sobre ella, una mueca de triunfo se dibujó en su rostro medio iluminado por la luna —¿Creías que tus tretas iban a acabar conmigo? ¡Anthea Van der Kov no es un hueso fácil de roer!

Pudo escuchar el silbido del metal cortando el aire y, por puro instinto, apartó la cabeza, sintiendo como la hoja de la espada de la mujer se clavaba en el lugar donde segundos antes se había encontrado ella. Había conseguido evitarla, pero era consciente de que no tenía muchas opciones. Trató de alzar el brazo con la intención de clavar su espada donde fuese, pero un dolor lacerante en el mismo la hizo gritar de dolor. La otra se había percatado y había hundido un puñal con su otra mano en el brazo de la joven. No tardó en sentir la calidez de la sangre mojando su carne, fluyendo por su brazo.

¿Acaso iba a acabar así, igual que Jane? Sintió deseos de arrancarle los ojos a aquella mujer, pero pesaba demasiado para ella.

—Llevo soñando con este momento tanto tiempo... —ronroneó, sujetando la cara de Erika con la mano con la que la había apuñalado —¡Matar a la gran Muerte Roja!

La sonrisa de su rostro no podía ser más cruel. Pero en el momento en el que alzaba la espada para atravesarla, pareció congelarse, para luego escupir una lluvia de gotitas de sangre sobre la joven. Acto seguido, se desplomó a un lado, con una espada clavada en la espalda. Aún sobrepuesta, Erika alzó los ojos, encontrándose con la fría mirada bicolor de Ainsworth.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí. ¿Esperábais la estratagema que han llevado a cabo?**

 **Si os ha gustado, como siempre digo, dejad un review. ¡Vamos, que no se diga!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bueno, ya iba siendo hora de traer un nuevo cap en el que quiero dejar medio atada a una pareja que haga también de catalizador para el resto (de hecho esa idea voy a desarrollarla en el cap) y también para que se vayan aproximando a los Sargazos, que tengo ganas de hacerles sufrir.**

 **Y sin más...**

* * *

Nathaniel escurría su camisa, sentado en un rincón de la sentina. Odiaba ser parte de lo más bajo del _Voyager_ sobre todo porque le daba la impresión de que todo aquello no estaba sirviendo para nada: la misión no avanzaba, no conseguían acercarse a las chicas de Erika (y por consiguiente, tampoco a la capitana) lo que le hacía frustrarse con el paso del tiempo. Le daba la impresión de que por toda la mierda que le tocase limpiar de aquel navío, no sacarían nada en claro.

También estaba comenzando a odiar su vida pasada, debido a que la veía como el detonante del lugar donde se encontraba ahora. Si no hubiera hecho carrera en la marina, no le habrían pedido que se infiltrara en aquel barco, sino que ahora mismo estaría en Londres, ejerciendo como doctor o incluso como abogado. Pero claro, esas no eran profesiones donde se pudieran alcanzar condecoraciones, como bien le había dejado claro su padre cuando le forzó a enrolarse. Él siempre había querido la gloria para su familia y estaba sirviéndose de Nathaniel para conseguirlo.

A su lado, Viktor y Kentin hacían lo propio. Los tres habían sido elegidos para participar en la escaramuza armada, quizás debido a que por su condición de nuevos no se fiaron de dejarles usar la artillería. Nathaniel debía admitir que se había divertido en cierto modo lanzándose al agua y trepando por los costados de la nave, además de que había disfrutado de la adrenalina del combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero interiormente estaba comenzando a sentir cierta inclinación por la libertad que observaba a bordo del _Voyager_ , la cual contrastaba con la férrea disciplina que se imponía en las naves de la marina.

—Esto no va a ningún sitio —masculló Kentin de mala gana, pagando su frustración con la prenda de ropa que tenía entre las manos —Sólo nos quedamos en las cubiertas inferiores haciendo las tareas que nadie quiere hacer, por lo que jamás conseguimos tener contacto con las chicas de la Valquiria. Y para una vez que viene una, estamos aquí abajo y es uno de los tripulantes quien sale a ayudarla.

Nathaniel suspiró, sin atreverse a decir nada. Lo sucedido con la chica de Erika que había sido agredida por un tal Dake había sido una historia que no se había dejado de repetir cuando la emoción por el combate pasó a mejor vida. La joven había sido salvada por Armin, el que había sido el nuevo hasta su llegada, por lo que seguramente ahora ella se mostraría más comunicativa con él. Ya era una baza perdida. De hecho les dolía más haber perdido la ocasión que el castigo al que Dake sería sometido, castigo que al parecer muchos esperaban con entusiasmo por el simple hecho de que no era un acontecimiento muy común en aquel barco.

—Creo que está claro lo que debemos hacer ahora —sentenció Viktor con voz firme, pero manteniéndola baja por temor a que alguien pudiera escucharle —No podemos seguir dependiendo de la voluntad de Ainsworth para acercarnos a las chicas de Murray, porque han impuesto una separación bastante injusta.

—¿Injusta? —Nathaniel alzó una ceja, acercándose un poco a su compañero —No entiendo por qué la denominas como tal, de hecho no deja de tener sentido: si mantienen a ambas tripulaciones separadas, no se descentrarán...

—¿Y qué hay de los capitanes? —el tono de Viktor fue incisivo como un cuchillo —No han dejado de pasar de un navío a otro como si tal cosa.

—Quizás porque necesitan vigilar el rumbo —sugirió Kentin.

—No voy a negarlo, pero es una baza a nuestro favor —Viktor parecía dispuesto a seguir aferrándose a esa idea —¿Acaso crees que a los demás le importa que se reúnan para vigilar los mapas o simplemente tomar el té? En el camarote pueden hacer lo que les plazca sin que nos enteremos de lo que traman... y eso podemos usarlo para esgrimirlo en su contra. Además de que antes también nos dieron una excusa para apoyar esa idea.

Nathaniel se mordió el labio, recordando el final de la batalla. Él había estado en el puente de mando, luchando por conservar el timón y hacerlo permanecer fijo en el rumbo acordado, por lo que pudo verlo todo.

 _Cuando el cuerpo de Van der Kov se desplomó a un lado, Erika aún permanecía tumbada en el suelo, con la respiración acelerada. Una mancha oscura se iba extendiendo por la manga de su camisa mientras ella jadeaba, alzando un poco una mano como si no se atreviera del todo a palpar la herida._

 _Unos pasos apresurados sonaron en las escaleras que conducían al castillo de popa y en unos pocos segundos apareció la segunda al mando de la Valquiria, una chica de tez oscura, la misma que habían visto en Nassau cuando buscaban a las tripulaciones. La chica tenía el rostro manchado de sangre, estado que compartía con el alfanje que llevaba en la mano, pero parecía radiante. No era para menos, desde allí Nathaniel podía observar toda la cubierta y los miembros de los dos navíos ya habían reducido a los tripulantes de aquel. El barco había sido tomado._

 _Sin embargo, cuando la joven vio a su capitana herida, su rostro se contrajo y, dejando caer el arma al suelo, corrió hacia ella, gritando algo que Nathaniel no comprendió del todo. Se arrodilló a su lado, observando bajo la mortecina luz de la luna el estado de Erika._

 _—No es nada, no es nada_ _—la escuchó murmurar —Te curaré como he hecho siempre y en unos pocos días estarás como nueva. Vamos, tranquila..._

 _Fue a levantarla, pero en ese preciso momento Ainsworth se lo impidió poniéndole una mano en el hombro para luego ser él quien levantara a Murray._

 _—La herida es profunda y necesitará cuidados más concretos. Yo me encargaré de ella._

 _La contramaestre frunció el ceño, lanzándole una mirada envenenada. Se puso en pie con agilidad, interponiéndose en el camino del joven._

 _—¿Quién te crees que eres para venir a darme órdenes? —le espetó —Murray es mi capitana y sólo respondo ante ella. Desde que me enrolé en la Valquiria he sido yo la que la ha cuidado cuando ha resultado herida y no veo que mis atenciones la hayan hecho acabar lisiada o similar._

 _—Priya —musitó Erika con voz queda —Deja que se encargue él. Su padre le enseñó bien..._

 _La aludida se quedó muda de la perplejidad, momento en que Ainsworth aprovechó para llevarse a Murray hasta la Valquiria._

 _—Encárgate de todo hasta que vuelva —escuchó que le decía a Castiel antes de, sujetando a Erika contra si con firmeza, tomar un cabo y saltar hacia el navío de la chica._

—Haremos que ese comportamiento se vuelva en su contra —sentenció Viktor, haciendo que Nathaniel saliera de sus pensamientos —Sembraremos el germen del descontento entre la tripulación de tal modo que todos exijan lo mismo: si ellos pueden pasar tiempo juntos, nosotros también deberíamos poder mezclarnos con las chicas de la Valquiria.

Nathaniel asintió, paladeando las palabras. Estaba claro que Viktor no iba a dejarse vencer así como así.

* * *

El dolor había sido algo que Erika nunca había soportado del todo bien. Aunque siempre trataba de mostrarse estoica en cualquier circunstancia, las heridas la forzaban a mantener la compostura casi al límite, debido a que lo que más deseaba en esos momentos era retorcerse y maldecir al que la había dañado. Y contenerse la hacía sentirse débil, lo que conducía a que se sintiera miserable por no ser tan fuerte como desearía.

Había apretado los dientes durante la discusión que Lysandro tuvo con Priya, hasta que decidió intervenir. No desconfiaba del talento de Priya como curandera, pero el dolor lacerante que sentía en el brazo dejaba claro que no era una herida tan simple como otras que había recibido. La espada había atravesado la carne hasta salir por el otro lado del mismo, casi rozando el hueso en su trayectoria. Erika sabía que el padre de Lysandro había sido un hombre culto y se había encargado de transmitir todos sus conocimientos a su hijo, motivo por el que él siempre tenía una actitud diferente a la que cualquiera esperaría de un capitán pirata. Si la herida tuviera que ser cosida, prefería que fuese él quien se encargase de ello.

A pesar de su control, cuando finalmente él la dejó sobre la cama de su camarote, lágrimas provocadas por el dolor estaban comenzado a brotar de sus ojos. Se las limpió con el dorso de la mano, odiándose por ser tan débil, mientras que Ainsworth rebuscaba por la estancia hasta dar con el alijo de botellas que Erika guardaba en un pequeño mueble, al final de la estancia. La chica no era dada a la bebida, pero siempre se reservaba alguna que otra botella de alguna bebida fuerte por si necesitaba anestesiarse. Era habitual que, si una herida importante había de ser cauterizada (práctica bastante común a bordo para atajar posibles infecciones) se bebiera un buen trago de alcohol para distraer el dolor. Además, la bebida siempre solía ser usada al final como una especie de desinfectante.

—Vas a tener que beber un poco —Lysandro se acercó a ella, pasándole una botella. Erika la tomó y bebió varios tragos, sin apenas molestarse en comprobar qué tipo de bebida era. El sabor dulzón del ron y el fuego del mismo deslizándose por su garganta fueron como una especie de bálsamo. Cuando dejó la botella en el suelo, al lado del lecho, comenzaba a sentir la mente embotada, señal de que el alcohol estaba entrando en su torrente sanguíneo.

Notó las manos de Ainsworth sobre su brazo, seguramente intentando retirar la camisa para llegar a la herida, pero el joven dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración a los pocos segundos.

—¿Tan mala pinta tiene? —preguntó Erika, arrastrando un poco las palabras.

—Me temo que ni siquiera he podido verla bien del todo —respondió él —La camisa me dificulta demasiado, y es necesario que vea la zona afectada en su totalidad, no sólo una parte —carraspeó un poco, visiblemente incómodo —Sé que va a sonar poco apropiado, pero tengo que pedirte que te la quites.

A Erika le llevó unos segundos procesar aquellas palabras, tanto por la sorpresa como por el alcohol. Le observó, algo sorprendida.

—¿En serio quieres que me desnude? —inquirió, ante lo que él negó con la cabeza.

—Lo que quiero es que me dejes el brazo sin prenda alguna —repuso —Puedes taparte con las mantas el torso y, si quieres, puedo darme la vuelta mientras te quitas la prenda.

Erika hizo un intento de alzarse para deshacerse un poco de la camisa, pero un repentino dolor en la herida la hizo caer de espaldas sobre el colchón, maldiciendo entre dientes.

—Maldita sea, vas a tener que quitármela tú —masculló —Pero ni se te ocurra...

—Ni que no me conocieras —Lysandro cortó la frase de Erika, acercándose de nuevo a ella —No te pediría esto si no fuera necesario, lo sabes.

La aludida asintió, indicándole con un gesto que procediera mientras que se acercaba todo lo posible la manta con la que se cubría cuando dormía, preparada para echársela por encima en cuanto fuera posible.

Las manos de él se posaron sobre los botones de la prenda y fueron soltándolos uno a uno con calma pero sin detenerse demasiado. Allí tumbada, sintiendo como la prenda se iba abriendo poco a poco, el corazón de Erika comenzó a latir con más rapidez. Sus ojos se posaron en el rostro de Ainsworth, que parecía no denotar emoción alguna. Cuando ocasionalmente sus dedos rozaron parte de su abdomen, notó que su piel se erizaba ante el contacto. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con ella? Admitía que, a pesar de todo el tiempo que hacía desde que ambos se conocían, siempre se había sentido algo perdida en lo relacionado a tratar con él. No tenía ese problema cuando a la hora de dirimir asuntos náuticos, como había sucedido en los días previos, cuando ambos investigaban el destino o consultaban las cartas de navegación. Pero ahora era diferente, nunca había estado tan expuesta ante nadie del sexo contrario y eso la turbaba.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los de él, estudiando la diferencia de color entre uno y otro. Era la única persona que había conocido con esa característica y debía admitir que esos ojos de dos colores siempre tenían un efecto extraño en ella. Le daba la impresión de que podían ver a través de su piel, clavarse en lo más interno y saber lo que realmente pasaba por su interior.

El último botón fue soltado y Ainsworth deslizó el hombro de la prenda brazo abajo, exponiendo parte del pecho de la joven, pero también el brazo herido. Erika estaba tan confusa por las sensaciones que estaban asaltándola y por el alcohol bebido que ni siquiera recordó que pensaba taparse. Se quedó inmóvil mientras él tomaba el brazo herido y lo movía un poco, alejándolo del costado de la chica para tener mejor visión del mismo.

—Es profunda, pero parece no tener hemorragia como tal —¿era cosa suya o la voz de él estaba algo más ronca de lo habitual? A Erika no le había pasado por alto el leve sonrojo de su rostro, pero parecía querer concentrarse en la herida como tal —Creo que la coseré y la vendaré, no me gusta cauterizar.

La chica no dijo nada, se limitó a asentir, siendo consciente de lo que venía.

—Tengo agujas e hilos en un cajón, justo en la cómoda de la derecha —murmuró. Aunque ella no había estudiado costura como era habitual que hicieran las mujeres, sí que tenía nociones básicas de dicha disciplina para remendar la ropa que usaba, además de que no era raro que alguien tuviera que coser una herida. Lysandro se aproximó al mueble y regresó con aguja, hilo y una vela encendida. Volvió a tomar asiento al lado de la cama y, con sumo cuidado, pasó la aguja por la llama varias veces, a modo de desinfección. Luego la enhebró y se aproximó nuevamente a Murray.

—Esto no es nada para la Erika que yo conozco —susurró amablemente. Ella sonrió un poco, sabía que esas palabras estaban destinadas a animarla.

Apretó las sábanas entre sus dedos mientras notaba la aguja penetrar su piel. El dolor era indescriptible, notaba el hilo pasar por las aberturas recién hechas, deslizarse de tal modo que la herida se iba cerrando poco a poco. Las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro pero ella se negó a dejar escapar sonido alguno, apretó los dientes y, para distraerse, se fijó en el rostro de su compañero, centrándose en el gesto de concentración que ostentaba, en cómo sus cejas se fruncían, en el modo en que entrecerraba un poco los ojos, como si así se fijase mejor en lo que hacía. Su respiración se alteró, y no del todo por causa de la aguja y el hilo.

Cuando hubo terminado, hizo lo propio con la parte posterior de la herida, en la parte de atrás del brazo. Una vez listo, empapó ambas caras con todo el ron que quedaba en la botella, soplando suavemente sobre la herida, intentando aliviar las maldiciones que Erika soltaba entre dientes. Luego, siguiendo las indicaciones de Murray, encontró unas tiras de seda que usó para vendar el brazo.

—Listo —dijo con voz suave cuando hubo asegurado el vendaje. Alzó los ojos hacia el rostro de la joven, que lo observaba con las mejillas arreboladas y la respiración entrecortada. Sus ojos verdes parecían algo nebulosos debido al alcohol que había tenido que beber —Deberás tener cuidado con el brazo durante unas semanas, pero no creo que te cause más problemas.

—Gracias —murmuró ella —Primero me salvas la vida matando a esa hija de perra y luego atiendes mis heridas cuando ni siquiera era necesario —guardó silencio unos instantes para luego hablar, sin ser consciente de lo que decía —¿Por qué lo haces? —el alcohol puso las palabras en su boca antes de que ella se diera cuenta.

Él carraspeó un poco, en su rostro se dibujó una expresión de incomodidad.

—¿Por qué hago qué? —inquirió.

—¿Tengo que explicártelo? —Erika sabía que, de no ser por el ron, seguramente no tendría el arrojo para hablar así. Los hombres le parecían muy obtusos; creía que nunca podría aspirar a ellos por el simple hecho de que no sabía cómo debía actuar con ellos. Había visto a algunas de sus chicas irse con algunos, pero ella nunca se había atrevido. No era del todo inocente, pero en lo referido al sexo contrario, sabía casi lo mismo que una monja —No era ocupación tuya el encargarte de mis heridas, Priya podía haberlo hecho perfectamente.

Lysandro frunció un poco el ceño, observando a la joven sin mediar palabra. Pero Erika no iba a aceptar uno de sus silencios como respuesta.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? Pareciera que hubiera mencionado al mismísimo Satanás —repuso.

—¿Quieres que sea sincero? —el tono del joven parecía más alterado que antes —No soporto la forma en la que te mira.

Aquello pilló a Erika con la guardia baja. Le observó con una ceja alzada, a modo de interrogante.

—Creo que no entiendo a qué te refieres —masculló.

—¿Te gustaría que alguien mirase algo que tú aprecias con tales ansias que pareciera que va a devorarte en cualquier momento? —inquirió él —Porque es eso justamente. Siento celos de lo cerca que siempre parece estar de ti.

Erika no pudo evitar soltar una leve risita. Admitía que en alguna ocasión había sido cercana a Priya, _muy_ cercana, pero esa cercanía había ido decayendo conforme Lysandro se convertía en una constante en su vida. No siempre navegaban juntos, pero el contacto nunca se perdía y ella sabía que, aunque estuvieran lejos, acabarían volviéndose a cruzar. Era una de las pocas cosas que sabía que siempre iban a estar ahí, que nunca desaparecería. Siempre decía que le confiaría su vida sin temor alguno, y de hecho acababa de dejar que él se encargara de una herida que bien podría haberla hecho perder el brazo.

—Da igual, dejemos el tema —la voz de Ainsworth sonó irritada, quizás debido a la risa de la chica. Se levantó dispuesto a dejarla descansar, pero entonces notó que algo lo retenía. Se giró para encontrarse a Erika medio incorporada en la cama, sujetando su abrigo con la mano sana.

—Perdona —dijo ella —Pero me hace gracia que te moleste eso de Priya cuando ella precisamente está igual de molesta contigo por lo mismo. Bueno, al menos uno de los dos tiene razón.

¿Qué narices le pasaba? Debería callarse y dormir, pues había bebido más de la cuenta, pero su mente parecía tener otros planes. Le dio la impresión de que su cerebro pensaba estrujarla hasta que soltara sus inseguridades y deseos, para luego dejarla en paz.

—Priya tiene todos los motivos del mundo para sentirse así —comenzó a hablar atropelladamente —No voy a negar que tuvimos una especie de relación, pero de eso hace ya varios meses. Nos acercamos poco después de la muerte de Jane, pero del mismo modo que todo fue rápido en ese sentido, también fue veloz para que se enfriase, al menos por mi parte —suspiró, dejándose llevar por la valentía que el ron le había infundado —Y lo gracioso es que la culpa fue tuya. Sí, lo sé, soy estúpida por pensar así, pero eres la única persona que me ha calado tanto. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Te admiro como capitán porque veo la forma en la que tratas a los tuyos, tan diferente a mi brusquedad. Se te ve seguro en todo lo que haces mientras que yo, a pesar de mi fachada, me siento insegura porque no me veo a la altura de Jane. Doy pena, lo sé, pero entiéndeme, no soy más que una chica de no mucha edad que intenta convertirse en una señora de la piratería pero a la que todos ven como a una mocosa, una inocente que no sabe nada más que lo que ha conocido siempre. Veo a las demás mirarme con sorna cuando tomamos tierra y van a buscar el alivio de sus cuerpos. Sé lo que piensan, que soy demasiado masculina, demasiado ruda. Sé que es necesario para dirigir un barco, pero Jane no se mostraba así. Aunque claro, ella sí que era una lady de la piratería...

Lysandro suspiró, sentándose al lado de ella nuevamente.

—Escúchame bien —dijo con firmeza —Eres una buena capitana, a pesar de tu brusquedad. Tus chicas te quieren y me apuesto lo que sea a que muchas darían la vida por ti. Jane fue una leyenda, cierto, pero las leyendas no nacen en un día, de modo que no te compares tampoco con ella; mira a dónde has llegado. No te llamarían la Muerte Roja si realmente no lo fueras, ¿no?

Erika asintió, bajando la vista hacia su regazo. Fue entonces cuando pareció percatarse de su torso desnudo, pues ahogó un grito mientras trataba de ocultarse con la manta. No le gustaba exponerse, tenía varias cicatrices por su cuerpo y se sentía avergonzada de las mismas. Sin embargo, la mano de él se lo impidió. Sus dedos se habían posado sobre una marca blanca que tenía en la clavícula, producto de una trifulca anterior.

—Eres la chica más valiente que he conocido nunca —murmuró, observándola. Ambos se miraban en completo silencio, sus rostros arrebolados, hasta que por fin ella pareció lanzarse a dar el paso, acercándose a él como si fuera a besarle. Pero en el último momento se detuvo, con rostro alicaído. Fue a decirle algo más, como que, por mucho que ella se infravalorase tanto o fuera tan insegura, él también la había admirado. Le gustaba el carácter que ella demostraba, el que nunca se rindiese y, aunque a veces le traía de cabeza, también su tozudez. Opinaba que Erika era de las pocas personas que realmente podrían conseguir lo que se propusiera por muchos obstáculos que aparecieran en el camino. Y sobre su aspecto, no entendía tampoco su comportamiento. Era cierto que nadie que la viera pensaría en que ella era femenina, pero eso era precisamente lo que le llamaba la atención, que era capaz de demostrar con su apariencia lo que realmente era. No iba engañando a nadie, haciéndose pasar por otra cosa, era ella, tal cual, y así se mostraba al mundo. Eso siempre era una demostración de valentía.

—No —murmuró Erika con cierta torpeza, cortando sus pensamientos de repente —Tú no me ves así, los hombres no me ven así.

Pero para su sorpresa, él rompió los últimos centímetros que los separaban y la besó finalmente. La respiración de Erika se detuvo ante aquel contacto, sin saber cómo reaccionar, pero luego dejó que él la aislase del mundo. Tanto se aisló que no fue consciente de que la puerta del camarote se abría y una furiosa Priya observaba la escena.

* * *

 **Ha sido largo, MUY largo, de modo que no quiero quejas de que ha sido insuficiente (?)**

 **Como ya dije, quería acercar a estos dos para dejarlos ya juntos y centrarme en las relaciones de los demás (sin olvidarnos de la misión principal). Además, este acercamiento le da a Viktor mayor excusa para revolverlo todo.**

 **Creo que, después de casi 4000 palabras merezco un review, ¿no?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Si seguís mis demás fics, supongo que ya conoceréis mi situación actual, hasta arriba de cursos y trabajando dando clases particulares, por lo que me encuentro con mucho menos tiempo libre para actualizar. Si a todo le añadimos que he empezado a trabajar en un cosplay para diciembre, supongo que os podréis imaginar el resto: apenas tengo tiempo. Pero eso no quita que no intente sacar huecos para poder dedicarme a mis fics. Eso sí, si me fastidio los dedos cosiendo el cosplay, supongo que me retrasaré XD (a ver si alguien adivina de que va a ser (?)).**

 **Y sin más...**

* * *

Las primeras luces del día sorprendieron a Priya junto al timón, quieta como una estatua de madera. A su lado se encontraba Anyelinne con gesto preocupado. Si bien esta última era la encargada normalmente de atender a las chicas que resultaban heridas, nunca había tratado a la capitana; ese siempre había sido trabajo de Priya. Por eso la joven observaba a esta última con ese gesto en el rostro, pues no podía evitar recelar de las habilidades como médicos de las personas a las que no conocía.

—Creo que debería ir a ver si se encuentra bien —musitó cuando la noche ya se convertía en día —No quiero que pierda el brazo...

Priya frunció el ceño ante aquellas palabras, sintiendo deseos de estrangular a alguien. En su interior se debatían el enfado y la decepción a partes iguales. Siempre había sido muy cercana a la capitana, su mano derecha, su confidente, pero desde que recibieron la maldita misiva firmada por Ainsworth todo fue de mal en peor. No era una cuestión de orgullo, era simple camaradería; Erika y ella siempre habían estado juntas desde que Priya se enroló, eran como una especie de bastión la una para la otra. Ahora, Murray la dejaba a un lado, seguramente cegada por la novedad, olvidando la lealtad de su contramaestre.

—Te digo yo que está como una rosa —repuso la joven con los dientes apretados, recordando lo que sucedió hacía unas cuantas horas atrás, cuando ella se dispuso a entrar para ver el estado de Murray. Esperaba encontrarse cualquier cosa menos lo que presenció. En su interior no podía menos que sentirse traicionada por Erika, usada, como si no fuera más que un objeto que ella hubiera desechado cuando se aburrió del mismo. No le gustaba tener esos sentimientos tan oscuros hacia una persona, pero no podía evitarlo. Priya estaba descubriendo una faceta oscura de ella misma que no sabía que tenía.

Observó por el rabillo del ojo a Anyelinne, cuyo rostro denotaba la falta de sueño debido a que había pasado toda la noche atendiendo a las heridas. Cuando hubo terminado su trabajo, había subido al puente de mando con rostro cariacontecido.

"—Va a haber problemas —"le había susurrado a Priya mientras se limpiaba las manos manchadas de sangre y restos de ungüentos "—La capitana se está metiendo en problemas sin ser consciente por culpa de su manía de saltarse sus propias normas. Las chicas están molestas de que ella se pase todo el rato con Ainsworth mientras que no permite que ninguna entre en contacto con nadie del _Voyager."_

Priya no había dicho nada entonces, pero comenzaba a sentir esa misma sensación de injusticia. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la cubierta del navío vecino, clavándose sobre una figura oscura que destacaba en el puente de mando de aquel barco. Al igual que la Valquiria, los chicos del _Voyager_ estaban pasando los últimos días más tiempo bajo las órdenes del segundo de a bordo que de su propio capitán. Eso nunca era buena señal, Priya lo sabía. Un capitán ausente siempre era mal visto, se lo tomaba como alguien que se sentía demasiado superior a sus tripulantes, o también como un despreocupado. Que Erika pasara más tiempo encerrada con un hombre que mandando a sus chicas estaba haciendo mella en su reputación. Y no tenía muy claro si iba a ayudarla a darse cuenta de ello, pues una parte de ella, esa que se enardecía de odio cuando la veía junto a Lysandro, le pedía a voces que dejara que Murray se hundiera.

Esos pensamientos rondaban también por la cabeza de muchos de los tripulantes del _Voyager_ desde hacía unas pocas horas. Viktor no había perdido tiempo, de hecho fue el más decidido de los tres a la hora de llevar a cabo su particular plan. Aferrándose a la libertad de opinión que brindaba la insignia de la Jolly Roger, no dudó en hacer uso de ella para prender la chispa de la discordia.

Se había apresurado en dejar las cubiertas inferiores en cuanto Nathaniel, Kentin y él llegaron a un consenso. No se molestó en ir persona por persona diciendo su opinión; simplemente se situó en mitad de la cubierta, sus ojos fijos en la figura de Castiel que se alzaba tras el timón, observándole con gesto desafiante.

—¿Cuando va a dignarse el capitán a tomar sus responsabilidades? —había dicho a viva voz, incluso puede que un poco más alto de lo que hubiera sido normal. Lo que quería era que, a pesar de la distancia con la Valquiria, alguna de las chicas que se encontraran por la cubierta de aquel navío le escuchasen. Si conseguía que el descontento explotase también entre ellas, todo sería mucho más simple.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —la rudeza con la que le respondió Castiel no le sorprendió en absoluto. Viktor sabía que en normalmente los capitanes le otorgaban el puesto de contramaestre a personas de su total confianza, los cuales solían defenderlos siempre a capa y espada. No era un secreto que, si alguien deseaba escalar en la peculiar jerarquía de un navío pirata, lo principal era ganarse la confianza del capitán, aunque esto no fuera fácil en absoluto.

Viktor no se arrendó en lo más mínimo. Puede que bajo otras circunstancias no quisiera entrar en una disputa contra un hombre que perfectamente podía echarle encima a toda una tripulación de ladrones, pero en ese momento era consciente de que tenía las de ganar, puede que incluso aquel joven compartiera su punto de vista. Si conseguía que toda la tripulación se uniera bajo su misma opinión, podrían realizar la presión necesaria para que el capitán diera su brazo a torcer. Y Viktor estaba seguro de que, si Ainsworth le pedía a Murray que levantaran el peculiar veto que se había impuesto entre ambas tripulaciones, ella no le diría que no. Esa idea no podía evitar llenarle de cierto arrojo, más que nada porque encontrar el modo de presionar a aquella chica siempre sería de agradecer. No la conocía demasiado, se limitaba a cumplir la orden de destruir a aquella tripulación, y pensaba acatarla. Si Erika Murray acababa en la horca se lo habría buscado ella sola por elegir ese tipo de vida.

—Hablo del hecho de que apenas si se muestre —el sonido de unos murmullos de aprobación le envalentonaron aún más —Un capitán debe velar por los suyos, atenderlos. Siempre se ha hablado de que entre nosotros es el capitán quien está al servicio de la tripulación —aquellas palabras le resultaban extrañas, pues para él el capitán siempre era una figura de autoridad, aunque sabía que entre los piratas esa idea del puesto no se compartía. Sí era cierto que el capitán daba las órdenes y fijaba el rumbo, pero los demás marineros también tenían voz y voto y siempre solía ser el capitán quien se encargaba de comprobar que todo marchaba bien —Sin embargo, ¿qué es lo que tenemos aquí? Un capitán ausente, más preocupado por beneficiarse a Murray que por los suyos.

Los murmullos que previamente había escuchado se convirtieron en exclamaciones. A su lado, por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver que una leve mueca cruzó por el rostro de Kentin. Viktor lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que seguramente seguía recelando del apoyo, temiendo que todo aquello se volviera en su contra. Kentin siempre había sido un desconfiado.

Castiel dejó su puesto a otro tripulante, bajando a la cubierta con paso firme, el ceño fruncido con cierto desagrado. Caminó con parsimonia hasta plantarse justo delante de Viktor, su mano posada como quien no quiere la cosa sobre la empuñadura de su espada.

—¿Huelo por aquí el hedor del amotinamiento? —le espetó —Porque te aseguro que, de ser así, el destino del pobre diablo al que le tocará carenar el barco será un camino de rosas con el que te esperará a ti.

—Creo que no soy yo el único que piensa así —Viktor mantuvo la sangre fría, devolviéndole la mirada con arrojo —¿Vas a poder con todos?

* * *

Lysandro luchaba contra el sueño paseando arriba y abajo por el camarote de Murray. La joven se había quedado dormida hacía tiempo, ayudada por todo el alcohol bebido. No se había molestado en despertarla, dormir le vendría bien, la ayudaría a recuperar fuerzas. Pero él no debía pegar ojo, primero porque era su deber vigilar que la herida no siguiera sangrando, y porque tenía en mucho en que pensar.

Era consciente de que su cercanía con Erika no iba a acabar bien. Que ellos dos burlasen la norma que ellos mismos habían impuesto iba a tener consecuencias, pero por mucho que había intentado dejárselo caer a Murray, ella seguía en sus trece. Parecía aferrarse a algo, a una especie de dogma que le impedía levantar esa especie de barrera entre ambos sexos, pero quizás ahora todo fuera diferente.

Sentía algo por ella desde hacía años, cuando no eran más que unos adolescentes que se veían de vez en cuando. La cercanía de sus edades les hacía buscar la compañía mutua cuando ambos navíos se aliaban. Siempre que se encontraban no podían evitar alardear ante el otro de todo lo que habían aprendido; Erika una vez se dedicó a corretear por los mástiles como una ardilla, mientras que él disparó ante ella a una serie de botellas que colocaron en la borda opuesta a donde se encontraban. En cierto modo siempre había intuido que aquella cercanía acabaría conduciendo a una situación como la que acababan de vivir, pero si bien no era algo que estuviera mal visto normalmente, que ella pudiera permitirse estar con alguien mientras se lo negaba a sus chicas acabaría siendo algo que se volvería en su contra.

Por eso no se sorprendió cuando, mientras consultaba unas cartas de navegación, la puerta del camarote se abriera de par en par y en ella apareciera Castiel, seguido por una mujer morena que parecía a punto de saltarle a la yugular.

—La tripulación está demasiado alterada —dijo entrecortadamente, daba la impresión de que el pelirrojo había salido corriendo del _Voyager_ para llegar cuanto antes hacia la Valquiria e informarle —Una manzana podrida está sembrando la rabia entre ellos, diciendo que un capitán ausente, más pendiente de fornicar con una mujer que de cuidar a los suyos; que obvia sus propias leyes, no es merecedor del título. Esas palabras no han sido mías —añadió ante el gesto de Ainsworth al escuchar aquella frase.

—¡Sea como sea, no tienes derecho a entrar aquí así como así! —bramaba la mujer a sus espaldas. Lysandro tenía la teoría de que Erika sólo aceptaba a chicas con una personalidad tan fuerte como la suya, aquella joven se lo estaba demostrando.

—¡Me importa poco lo que venga a decirme alguien como tú! —Castiel no parecía de humor para tonterías —Mi deber era informar y a eso he venido. No es mi culpa que mi capitán se encuentre en este sitio.

La mujer fue a decir algo más, pero Lysandro hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de petición de silencio.

—Hablaré con Murray —se limitó a decir —La convenceré de que permita que ambos barcos sean más permeables. Pero ahora mismo tengo a una herida a mi cargo que no debo abandonar —añadió, señalándola —Y la necesito en perfectas condiciones cuanto antes mejor, pues si mis cálculos no son erróneos, hace no mucho que hemos cruzado la línea que separa al Atlántico de los Sargazos.

Un silencio aplastante siguió a aquellas palabras. Durante las horas previas muchos habían olvidado a dónde se dirigían, pero la mención de aquel mar los dejó de piedra. Aquellas aguas malditas nunca eran del agrado de nadie.

* * *

 **Oh sí, ahora viene lo bueno. Un mar encantado donde se dicen que viven monstruos marinos. Y todos van a sufrir, cosa que me encanta. Por mucho que hayan tenido escarceos entre ellos, pronto van a tener que centrarse en no naufragar.**

 **Ya sabéis, si os ha gustado, dejad un review, que así si me fastidio los dedos cosiendo a lo mejor me animo a olvidar que me duelen y a seguir tecleando. De hecho voy más allá, si alguien adivina a la primera el cosplay, le dedico un oneshot (con fecha de entrega variable, seamos comprensivos).**

 **EDIT: Alguien ha dicho ya que el cosplay es de Katniss Everdeen, pero no es ese. El oneshot sigue en sorteo :P**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bueno, sigo algo corta de tiempo pero de nuevo traigo otro cap. De hecho me gustaría señalar que agradezco que algunas personas hayan valorado el detalle de que a pesar de estar hasta arriba busque siempre un huequito para actualizar, cosa que de hecho no es nada sencilla.**

 **En el anterior cap dije que si alguien adivinaba el cosplay que iba a hacerme, le escribiría un oneshot. Pues bien, si queréis saber quien ganó y en qué me estoy dejando los dedos, tendréis que esperar al final del cap XD.**

* * *

A pesar del dolor de cabeza producido por todo el alcohol bebido y del malestar de su brazo herido, Erika no tardó en volver a ocupar su lugar habitual en el puente de mando. Se sentía débil, como si fuera una muñeca recién cosida, pero no podía estar ausente cuando el ambiente al parecer se estaba caldeando tanto. Si ahora desatendía sus obligaciones como capitana, podría acabar mal. Un motín no era algo fácil de sobrellevar, sobre todo porque en la mayoría de los casos, el capitán del navío amotinado acababa abandonado a su suerte. Y lo cierto era que no deseaba correr ese destino en los Sargazos.

Había escuchado la conversación que habían tenido Ainsworth y su segundo en su camarote, sobre todo porque las voces que Monserrat había dado al intentar interceptar al joven habían sido tales que la habían sacado de su sopor. Pese a todo, había decidido seguir haciéndose la dormida, por un lado porque se encontraba demasiado cansada y no creía estar en condiciones de atender semejante situación y, por otro, porque de ese modo podía escuchar todo lo que se decía y analizarlo sin molestarse en dar una opinión.

En cuanto aquellos dos se fueron, dejó de fingir, observando a Lysandro con cierta resignación. No le hacía especial ilusión que ambas tripulaciones se juntasen, pues temía que el ansia de tener contacto con alguien del sexo opuesto acabase creando un ambiente aún peor que el que había ya. No sería la primera vez que algunas chicas de la Valquiria se enzarzaban en una pelea por culpa de un flirteo. Su fortaleza residía en la unión, en ser todas camaradas, situación que se desharía si alguna de ellas comenzaban a sentir celos de otras. Pero siempre era preferible dar un poco el brazo a torcer y tratar de vigilar la situación si así se evitaba un motín.

Lo único bueno que sacaba de todo aquello era que ahora podía reunirse con Ainsworth sin tanto secretismo, si bien ambos intentaban pasar el máximo tiempo en sus respectivos navíos, siempre con la intención de disipar el espectro del amotinamiento. El haber entrado en aquel terrible mar era una especie de atenuante para dichos encuentros, sobre todo si se tenía en consideración que cuando estaban juntos se dedicaban a examinar, como solían hacer, cartas de navegación o el extraño pergamino que él le había mostrado cuando se reunieron en New Providence.

La capitana dejó que sus ojos vagasen por la cubierta del navío, fijándose en los nuevos "tripulantes" de los que apenas sabía nada. La forma más sencilla de callar a los que tanto se quejaban era permitir turnos mixtos en ambos barcos, de tal modo que las dos tripulaciones siempre estuvieran mezcladas. Salvo para dormir, cosa que cada uno hacía en su respectiva embarcación, cada día debían pasarlo en uno de los navíos. Las tripulaciones se habían dividido en dos grupos; uno de ellos se quedaría primero en su barco mientras que el otro iría a colaborar con el contiguo. Al día siguiente, los turnos cambiarían y aquellos que se habían quedado en el barco propio, deberían acudir al otro a trabajar, mientras que los que el día previo habían colaborado para el otro navío, se quedaban ahora en el suyo.

Ainsworth y Murray no sabían con total certeza si el método funcionaría. De hecho, Erika no podía evitar sentirse recelosa, sus ojos siempre fijos en las chicas que pasaban más tiempo del necesario hablando con alguno de los jóvenes. Debía ser precavida si no quería tener otros problemas a bordo.

* * *

Kentin nunca había creído del todo las viejas leyendas de marineros. Le parecían simples cuentos, historias que se contaban para asustar a los nuevos o simplemente para matar el rato, pero debía de admitir que estaba comenzando a sospechar que, si bien no en su totalidad, siempre podían tener un trasfondo real.

Cuando se enteró de que iban rumbo a los Sargazos no le dio demasiada importancia. Todo el mundo sabía que los piratas eran gente supersticiosa que creían ver presagios de mala suerte en cualquier cosa, aunque sólo fuera una gaviota desorientada que se cruzasen en algún lugar donde esas aves no fueran muy comunes. Seguramente sería un mar algo más revuelto o donde las calmas en la época correspondiente serían más intensa, punto. Pero estaba comenzando a sospechar que quizás sí podía haber algo raro en aquel lugar.

Le había tocado formar parte del grupo que se quedaba en el _Voyager_ , mientras que Nathaniel y Viktor eran enviados a la Valquiria. Por un lado se sintió decepcionado de no poder colaborar con sus compañeros para ir intentando dividir a las chicas como bien le había encargado el gobernador Handasyde, mas por otro consideró que quizás de ese modo no sería del todo sospechoso si las cosas se torcían. No iba a decir que se estuviera poniendo de parte del enemigo, todo lo contrario, pero lo cierto era que el modo de comportarse de Viktor le estaba comenzando a escamar. Le daba la impresión de que el chico iba cayendo poco a poco en las garras de la ambición, queriendo conseguir la mayor destrucción posible, ya no solo de las chicas de Murray, sino de paso a Ainsworth y a los suyos. Quizás confiase en que matando dos pájaros de un tiro le concedieran más honores; Kentin sabía que era ambicioso como pocos.

Había sido enviado a lo más alto de los mástiles, a que otease por si veía algo en el horizonte y, de paso, comprobase el estado de las jarcias de más altura. Fue por esa privilegiada posición que pudo ver el extraño matiz verdoso que empezó adquirir el cielo justo en la zona del horizonte, como si el mar se estuviera diluyendo, intentando expandirse. También había notado el cambio en el viento, pues si bien hasta la fecha habían tenido la suerte de que el viento siempre les venía de popa, ahora parecía que de repente hubiera desaparecido. Le daba la impresión de que, si dieran la vuelta y abandonaran aquella latitud, seguramente el viento volvería a soplar en cuanto cruzasen la "frontera" entre aquel mar y el Atlántico.

No muy lejos de él se encontraba una de las chicas de la Valquiria, que se movía por los mástiles con cierta lentitud, como si no se encontrase del todo en su elemento. Comprobaba el estado de los mástiles con gestos rápidos, como si quisiera bajar lo más deprisa posible. Seguramente en la Valquiria desempeñaría otro trabajo, pero Castiel la había mandado subir junto con el chico, seguramente siguiendo un dictado aleatorio. A Kentin no le sorprendería tal cosa lo más mínimo, teniendo en cuenta la forma de ser del segundo de a bordo. Ainsworth le resultaba incluso agradable, pero ese tipo pelirrojo era peor que mil perros rabiosos.

—¿Te has fijado? —el chico se acercó a la extraña con cautela para no pisar en falso. Si bien era tímido por naturaleza, no olvidaba el motivo por el que estaban allí, y lo cierto era que en ese preciso momento contaba con una ventaja: estaban prácticamente solos, eso sin contar con el extraño ambiente que estaba comenzando a crearse en aquel lugar, perfecto para iniciar una conversación banal.

La joven dejó de revisar la madera, sujetándose con ambas manos al palo mayor, quizás a modo de asegurar su equilibrio. El chico debía admitir que le resultaba bastante llamativo que una mujer aceptara esas tareas con tanto aplomo cuando él había visto a algunos marineros descomponerse ante la idea de tener que subir a esa especie de jungla extraña que componían los mástiles y las jarcias, una especie de limbo entre el cielo y el barco.

—¿En qué se supone que debo fijarme? —repuso, apartándose un mechón de cabello negro y rizado de los ojos.

—En cómo el cielo está comenzando a cambiar de color —Kentin se sentía algo estúpido intentando iniciar una conversación con alguien con quien en teoría simplemente debía trabajar, pero lo cierto era que en el fondo estaba comenzando a sentirse algo inquieto ante aquella especie de mutación. ¿Y si las leyendas eran reales? —No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero desde que se hizo oficial que entramos en los Sargazos he notado que el tono de esa zona se iba difuminando y adoptando ese color.

La joven no dijo nada, se limitó a mirar, frunciendo el ceño con gesto serio. Kentin ya creía que no diría nada cuando, finalmente, volvió a hablar.

—Dicen que estas aguas están malditas —usó un tono tan serio que al chico se le puso la piel de gallina —Hace tiempo te habría dicho que son habladurías, pero hoy en día no sé que pensar al respecto.

Kentin carraspeó, sintiéndose algo incómodo. La chica parecía más serena de lo que hubiera creído; no había tenido mucho contacto con tripulantes de la Valquiria, pero aquellas con las que había tenido que colaborar durante el ataque a aquel barco que los perseguía habían sido mucho más enérgicas que ella.

—¿Acaso has visto cosas más extrañas que esta? —decidió agarrarse a esa baza como a un clavo ardiendo. Si entablaban una conversación lo suficientemente larga, podría saber su nombre y así intentar trabajar más tiempo con ella al mismo tiempo que aprovecharía para irse acercando a la joven. Si conseguía averiguar su posición en la Valquiria y lo cercana que era con la capitana, ya conseguiría el pleno.

La aludida negó con la cabeza, como si intentase alejar una especie de mal recuerdo con el gesto.

—No llevo navegando tanto tiempo, de hecho se puede decir que me enrolé hace relativamente poco. Pero sí he escuchado hablar a mis compañeras de historias que habían vivido a lo largo de sus viajes, historias que otras personas me fueron confirmando sin haber hablado con las que me lo contaron en primer lugar. Una me contó una vez que se habían topado con una ballena en cuyo estómago vive un hombre que domina al monstruo y la hace atacar a todos los navíos que se encuentra, especialmente a aquellos que no tienen ningún pabellón ondeando, como nosotros.

Kentin la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par. En la marina esas historias no solían contarse, más que nada porque se consideraban cuentos de viejas. Si bien le daban cierto miedo, debía admitir que también disfrutaba escuchándolas. Masoquismo, tal vez.

—Yo tampoco llevo navegando mucho tiempo, de ahí que no conozca apenas ninguno de esos rumores e historias —siguió dándole coba el chico —Pero la verdad es que suenan tan irreales... y no en el mal sentido —añadió por si la chica se tomaba aquello a mal —Parece que voy a empezar a vivir una de las peores leyendas que hay, según he oído.

—Bueno, piensa que si sobrevivimos, también seremos leyendas —añadió la chica con una sonrisa amable, quizás intentando quitarle hierro al asunto. Nunca era buena idea asustar a un novato —Soy Anyeline —añadió.

Kentin sonrió de forma imperceptible antes de decirle su nombre. Ahora ya tenía una forma de contactarla, además de que, aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta, quería seguir escuchando aquellas historias. Le despertaban cierta curiosidad.

La chica parecía dispuesta a seguir hablando, pero de repente sus ojos se clavaron en el horizonte, su gesto contraído en un rictus de perplejidad y temor. Kentin no era capaz de vislumbrar qué era lo que había hecho que se encontrase así, pues su visión era algo miope, pero por la expresión de ella supuso que no debía ser nada bueno. Tal vez las aguas de aquel mar estaban decididas a hacer de las suyas cuanto antes...

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí. Me vais a odiar por dejaros con la intriga, pero es lo que hay, así os engancho para la semana que viene XD.**

 **Sobre el oneshot, la afortunada ha sido danieuge045 que adivinó la primera que el cosplay en el que estoy trabajando es ni más ni menos que de Lysandro (sep, se me ha ido la pinza muy fuerte, sólo espero que cuando vaya al salón del manga no se me tiren encima).**

 **Como siempre digo, si os ha gustado, ¡dejad un review! Venga, que si recibo mucho apoyo subo la semana que viene un fic que estoy proyectando para sustituir a _Victorian Autumn_ cuando se termine.**


	15. Chapter 15

Como bien le había dicho a Kentin, Anyeline no llevaba mucho tiempo navegando, de hecho ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza que iba a acabar en el mar: su entrada en la Valquiria fue puro azar; pues dio la casualidad que el navío asaltó el pueblo donde ella residía justo en el momento en el que los habitantes del mismo pensaban quemarla por considerarla una bruja.

Pero a pesar de no tener demasiada experiencia en esas lides, había visto cosas peculiares, como luces que brotaban del agua en algunas latitudes o, una vez, una especie de quejido que sonaba junto con el viento. Pero lo que estaba viendo ante ella era algo que no era capaz de definir como tal.

Daba la impresión de que, a lo lejos, se estuviera abriendo una especie de pasillo por el que se colase la noche como tal, cosa impensable cuando el sol se encontraba aún en lo más alto del cielo. Pero, en la dirección donde aquella peculiar oscuridad se encontraba, el agua del mar iba oscureciendo poco a poco, como si se estuviera adentrando en el interior de un espacio cerrado. Lo único con lo que ella podía comparar aquella imagen era con las entradas de las cuevas, en donde primero el suelo era colorido bajo la luz del sol para luego, conforme se iba internando uno en el interior de la roca, irse volviendo más y más oscuro hasta que se convertía en negro.

—¿Qué es eso? —musitó, logrando que Kentin, aún a su lado, la mirase con cierta duda.

—¿El qué? —preguntó el chico, sintiéndose tonto. No le gustaba demostrar lo poco que veía, sobre todo porque si en la marina se enteraban de que no tenía buena visión no le dejarían medrar, pues era consciente de que para ir subiendo puestos debía emplearse a fondo en los lugares más bajos del escalafón, y para poder hacerlo correctamente ver bien era primordial.

Anyeline se giró hacia él con las cejas alzadas por la sorpresa.

—Ahí, ¿no lo ves? —repuso la joven, señalando con el dedo en la dirección donde aquella peculiar oscuridad se encontraba.

Kentin entrecerró los ojos, tratando de fijar la vista. No distinguía del todo bien lo que la chica le estaba enseñando, pero sí que veía que en el punto donde ella apuntaba el día parecía oscurecerse como si fuera noche.

—¿Qué se supone que es? —inquirió el chico, completamente desconcertado. Nunca habría creído que podría darse un fenómeno como ese, pero teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de leyendas que corrían sobre esas aguas, comenzaba a pensar que ese tipo de situaciones eran lo habitual en aquel lugar. ¿Acaso los capitanes les habían conducido a una misión suicida? Ninguno de ellos había dicho el motivo por el cual se habían decidido a surcar aquellas aguas que casi todo el mundo evitaba, simplemente dieron a conocer el rumbo y nada más. Si estaban buscando algo (y Kentin estaba casi convencido de que así era) debería de ser algo muy especial si estaban dispuestos a desafiar a aquel mar que tan inhóspito parecía.

—Si tuviera que definirlo con palabras diría que es una oscuridad —escuchó que murmuraba Anyeline —Pero no tiene sentido.

Kentin volvió a dirigir sus ojos en la dirección de aquella cosa, mientras que interiormente cruzaba los dedos. No podía explicar el por que, pero le daba la impresión de que aquella oscuridad no iba a dejarlos rodearla como tal.

* * *

Murray y Ainsworth se encontraban de nuevo encerrados a solas en el camarote de este último, los dos observando el mapa extendido sobre el escritorio que había en la estancia con el ceño fruncido.

—Sigo diciendo que deberíamos mantener el rumbo —sentenció Erika, comprobando el norte con una pequeña brújula que siempre dejaban al lado de los mapas para poder orientarse con más claridad.

—Si hacemos semejante cosa acabaríamos entrando de lleno en esa oscuridad que han descubierto —fue la respuesta de Ainsworth, que parecía cariacontecido.

Ambos se habían aislado de los demás tras recibir la información de Kentin y de Anyeline respectivamente de lo que habían descubierto. Cada capitán, decidido a hacer las cosas para suscitar las menos quejas posibles, avisó a sus respectivos tripulantes de que se reuniría con el contrario para dirimir los pros y los contras de seguir en la dirección establecida, para luego someter la decisión tomada por los mismos a votación. La situación era tan extraña que, pese a que el día previo el ambiente en ambos navíos parecía un polvorín a punto de estallar. Decidieron reunirse en el _Voyager_ ya que la última vez que habían estado a solas de ese modo fue en la Valquiria y siempre alternaban los turnos de tal modo que ninguno de los dos abandonase de forma excesiva su barco.

Nada más empezar a debatir, quedó patente que aquella reunión iría para largo, pues si bien Erika era partidaria de continuar adelante, a Lysandro todo aquello lo escamaba sobremanera. Al joven le daba la impresión de que si entraban en esa oscuridad quizás se estuvieran metiendo de lleno en una trampa, pero Murray aseguraba que quizás al final de la misma encontrarían la dichosa Rosa de los Vientos.

—Te digo que eso está ahí para disuadir a los que vienen buscándola —repetía una y otra vez, mientras golpeaba con el dedo en el punto del mapa donde teóricamente se encontraban.

—Sigo creyendo que no estás acertando en esta ocasión —contestaba siempre Lysandro, mostrándole a Erika el pergamino que había encontrado donde se daban algunas referencias de la situación de la Rosa —Si te fijas, las coordenadas que se entreven aquí no son las mismas que las de este punto. Quizás estaríamos condenándonos a todos si hacemos semejante locura.

El sol fue descendiendo lentamente mientras que ambos seguían enfrascados en su discusión. En alguna que otra ocasión Castiel, como encargado de aplicar las normas de a bordo en ausencia del capitán, se asomaba a la estancia, deseando que aquellos dos hubieran tomado alguna decisión, pero siempre se encontraba con el mismo panorama: uno de ellos, de forma algo exaltada, decía su argumento mientras que el otro se limitaba a negar con la cabeza al mismo tiempo. Ambos eran tercos como mulas y ninguno pensaba dar su brazo a torcer.

—Está claro que esto no lleva a nada —llegó un momento en el que Lysandro estaba tan cansado de dar vueltas a un mismo tema que decidió romper el peculiar círculo vicioso que se había creado entre ellos —Podríamos seguir así hasta mañana y no habríamos alcanzado un acuerdo como tal.

Erika bufó, no pudiendo menos que darle la razón. Era curioso estar en una situación tan "profesional" cuando la última vez habían acabado en un ambiente mucho más íntimo, pero ambos eran conscientes de que, cuando se trataba de decisiones como aquellas, era mejor tratarse como compañeros de batallas que como... bueno, como lo que fueran ahora.

—¿Y qué propones, que nos separemos a ver qué pasa? —no esperaba una respuesta a aquella pregunta, la hizo simplemente para exteriorizar su cansancio ante todo aquello.

—Lo único que se me ocurre es que pasemos directamente a someter a votación el entrar ahí o no —respondió Ainsworth con tono cansado —Que la tripulación decida y nosotros actuaremos en consecuencia.

—¿Y si se diera un empate? —Murray no las tenía todas consigo.

—Confiemos en que eso no suceda —sentenció él.

* * *

Para Ileanna, el estar de brazos cruzados era peor que una tortura. Siempre había sido una chica nerviosa, amante de la acción, por lo que para ella el tener que estar sentada en la barandilla, observando el tiempo pasar mientras ambos capitanes dirimían era una tortura.

Si al menos los chicos del _Voyager_ se hubieran quedado a bordo tendría entretenimiento charlando con alguno de ellos, pues siempre le había despertado cierta curiosidad el hecho de conocer a alguien nuevo. Le gustaba, sobre todo cuando comenzaban una especie de concurso para ver quien de los dos había visto más mundo o se había enfrentado a más peligros. Siempre le había gustado contar historias y las que había ido viviendo en la Valquiria siempre eran buenas a la hora de narrarlas.

Le había tocado trabajar embreando las cuerdas justo al lado de un chico rubio del otro navío, pero a pesar de que ella había intentado hablar con él, el chico parecía no tener gran cosa que contarle cuando ella comenzó a narrar sus peripecias con el mismo tono con el que una dama de clase alta hablaría de los logros de sus perritos.

Priya no se encontraba lejos de ella. Había dejado el puente de mando a pesar de que Erika no se encontraba allí; sus ojos oscuros estaban fijos en el _Voyager_ e Ileanna sabía perfectamente el motivo de ese comportamiento, pues no era un secreto entre las chicas que Priya estaba celosa. Que la capitana y Ainsworth acabaran juntos era, según Ileanna, algo que tendría que haber pasado antes o después, y cuando Priya lo divulgó cuando los sorprendió, muchas chicas se limitaron a reír ante la reacción de la joven, pues muchas consideraban que el ansia de poder de la hindú estaba comenzando a jugar en su contra.

Cuando comenzaba a pensar que aquel día no avanzarían mucho más, una figura roja salió del mismo modo que un vendaval del camarote del capitán del _Voyager_ y tras tomar un cabo e impulsarse, cayó sobre la cubierta de la Valquiria, subiendo al puente de mando a buen paso. Todas las chicas que se encontraban en cubierta en esos momentos giraron las cabezas hacia la capitana que en esos momentos se apoyaba contra la barandilla que dominaba el navío. Priya, quizás picada por la curiosidad o simplemente haciendo gala de su papel como segunda de a bordo, subió rápidamente para situarse a la derecha de Murray, como era habitual.

—Si bien me marché de este navío hace unas horas para volver con una decisión tomada en conjunto con el capitán del _Voyager,_ vuelvo con las manos vacías —nadie dijo nada ante las palabras de Erika, pues muchas sospechaban de lo que posiblemente vendría a continuación —Yo era partidaria de explorar la extraña oscuridad que nos hemos encontrado, mientras que él es de la opinión de rodearla. Viendo que jamás coincidiríamos, decidimos dejar en vuestras manos la decisión. Así pues, os escucho, ¡opinad sin miedo!

Ileanna alzó una ceja, sin saber bien qué hacer. Sus ganas de aventuras la animaban a elegir tomar partido por Erika, pero en su interior algo le decía que quizás hacer lo que proponía Ainsworth era más sensato. Sin embargo, apenas pudo hablar, pues a los pocos segundos fue Priya la que tomó la palabra.

—Está claro que los tripulantes del _Voyager_ son un atajo de cobardes, empezando por su capitán —la contramaestre hablaba sin miedo alguno a una posible represalia por sus palabras, aunque seguramente no la habría. No era habitual que se reprendiera a una chica por el simple hecho de dar su opinión, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que el código pirata defendía la libertad ante todo —¿Rodear una zona donde quizás podamos encontrar algo de provecho porque simplemente temen a la oscuridad? ¡Menudos gallinas! ¡Yo voto por demostrarles a esas ratas cobardes de qué madera estamos hechas nosotras! ¡Exploremos la oscuridad!

El discurso de Priya pareció hacer hervir la sangre de muchas, que dieron su conformidad. Ileanna observó a la capitana, que asintió ante la imagen de las chicas y luego giró el rostro hacia el _Voyager._ Ileanna no sabía qué estaba sucediendo allí, pero pudo ver que también debían de haber tomado ya una decisión, pues pudo distinguir con total precisión la figura oscura del capitán del mismo, girándose hacia la Valquiria y haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

Erika respondió a aquella señal, siendo consciente de su significado.

—¡Exploraremos la oscuridad! —sentenció, logrando que la gran mayoría de las presentes vitoreasen. Pero Ileanna quedó en silencio, mordiéndose distraídamente una uña. Quizás esta vez el ansia de aventuras iría en su contra.

* * *

 **Si alguien ha leído los siete libros de las Crónicas de Narnia creo que sabrá lo que viene a continuación (la idea me atraía demasiado y ya que se acerca Halloween me dije "why not?").** **Y ya que estamos, aprovecho para animaros a que os paséis por mi nuevo fic, _Losing my innocence_ (viva la publicidad XD)**

 **Si os ha gustado, ya sabéis lo que toca: ¡dejad reviews, que son gratis!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Puede que este cap me quede algo más corto, pues el ordenador parece que tiene ganas de fiesta y tampoco quiero forzarlo demasiado. Pero como no quiero dejaros sin el capítulo de esta semana, aquí me tenéis...**

* * *

Sentada en la proa de la Valquiria, Morana tuvo una visión excelente de cómo fue el tránsito desde la luz hasta aquella especie de oscuridad que engulló a los dos navíos en cuestión de segundos.

Primero todo pareció apagarse, del mismo modo que si el día se hubiera nublado de repente, pero luego, sin previo aviso, todo se volvió oscuro. Las únicas luces que podía percibir eran las antorchas y los faroles que las tripulaciones habían colgado a lo largo de los mástiles y en la proa y en la popa de cada barco, de tal modo que ambas embarcaciones parecían islas de luz en un mundo donde sólo había oscuridad. Habían decidido no esperar y entrar directamente, ambos capitanes parecían de acuerdo en ese detalle. Morana había votado a favor instigada por las palabras de Priya, pero en cuanto la temperatura comenzó a bajar a pesar de la latitud en la que se encontraban, empezó a sospechar que quizás lo más sensato habría sido seguir otro rumbo y dejar aquella negrura a un lado.

De reojo pudo vislumbrar el rostro pálido del chico con el que le había tocado faenar aquel día, un joven de pelo negro y semblante serio, que parecía empeñado en abrillantar un par de pistolas hasta que pudiera usarlas como espejo, viendo el tesón con el que frotaba las armas. Parecía alguien con un caracter fuerte, una de esas personas con las que una broma no surtiría efecto alguno. Morana era una persona que no se callaba ante nadie ni nada, además de que tenía un planteamiento bastante ligero en lo que se refería a los miembros del sexo contrario (ella nunca se negaba a tener un _affaire_ si se le daba la ocasión) pero con aquel chico las cosas eran diferentes.

No iba a hacerse la santa porque nadie la creería, de hecho Morana, cuando lo conoció, le dedicó alguna que otra broma pícara, intentando ver si él mordía el anzuelo. Pero para nada, daba la impresión de ser demasiado íntegro. Había cruzado algunas palabras por ella e incluso se había llegado a interesar por cómo había llegado la castaña a la Valquiria, pero a parte de eso no intercambiaron más palabras que las necesarias.

La joven sacó una de sus propias pistolas, relajándose un poco al sentir el peso del arma en sus manos. Desde que empezó a vivir como una proscrita el sentir un arma entre sus dedos siempre la había tranquilizado, infundiéndole seguridad. No sabía qué habría en aquella zona tan oscura, pero confiaba en que si era algo, fuera capaz de ser herido por una bala de plomo.

—¿No crees que se han dejado llevar? —la voz del chico hizo que Morana lo observase con una ceja alzada. Que hubiera comenzado a hablar por su cuenta no dejaba de ser extraño, vista la actitud que tenía.

—¿Perdona? —la aludida sonó algo más irritada de lo esperado, pero tampoco era tan extraño teniendo en cuenta que para ella cualquiera que cuestionara una de las órdenes de su capitana merecía todo su desprecio.

—Las demás chicas —el joven no se mostró en absoluto amilanado ante el tono de voz —La contramaestre suelta un discursito apoyando las palabras de la capitana y todas votan como locas. ¿Nadie se ha parado a sospesar que si lo que teníamos delante era tan extraño, también pueden ser igual de raros los peligros que oculte?

Morana dejó escapar un sonido despectivo mientras que volvía sus ojos de nuevo hacia su pistola.

—Lo que cada una haga con su voto es cosa de ella —sentenció —La decisión se sometió a votación y creo que la respuesta quedó muy clara. ¿Acaso te molesta que se diriman estas cuestiones? Porque esa sería una actitud más propia de un marine que de uno de nosotros.

—Sólo intento apelar a la razón —respondió rápidamente el chico con cierto tono de desdén —Puede que la decisión se haya tomado por una votación pero eso no quita que antes reflexiones sobre la opción que vas a remarcar. Además, ese discurso... parecía demasiado ensayado. ¿Y si Murray apalabró con su segunda que soltara esas palabras de tal modo que os impulsara a todas a elegir la opción que ella quería?

Morana reaccionó con rapidez, completamente indignada. No soportaba que nadie cuestionara las órdenes que se daban a bordo, sobre todo si esa persona ni siquiera era parte de la tripulación como tal, sino un forastero que, para más inri, era carne nueva del otro barco. Una norma no escrita de su peculiar sociedad era que los recién llegados debían primero aprender a desenvolverse con sus maneras de proceder para ya luego, si era preciso, emitir juicios. Que un novato osara poner en duda los métodos de Erika era para ella casi una ofensa, lo mismo que para cualquier otro pirata cuyo capitán fuera juzgado de semejante modo.

Se giró hacia él, aferrándolo por el raído chaleco que llevaba, mientras que clavaba con rabia su pistola en el mentón del chico.

—Si valoras tu vida no vuelvas a poner en duda las decisiones de los superiores —sentenció.

Morana esperaba cualquier reacción, pero no la que obtuvo. El joven dejó escapar una pequeña risa, mientras la observaba con aparente calma.

—¿Acaso no os dejan pensar con libertad en este navío? ¿Siempre obedeces lo que diga tu capitana como si fueras una simple borrega?

Morana frunció el ceño, antes de apretar aún más el agarre con el que lo sujetaba. Era consciente de que, seguramente, él sería más fuerte que ella, pero no pensaba dejarle ver sus dudas.

—Puedo ser una simple ladrona, pero tengo principios y uno de ellos es la lealtad a mi capitana. Esta decisión la dejó en nuestras manos, de hecho la teoría que esgrimes sobre un posible acuerdo entre ella y Priya para coaccionarnos se cae por si sola. Ya hemos tenido estas situaciones antes y no siempre se ha hecho lo que la capitana pretendía. Y puedo asegurarte que en esos momentos ella siempre acató la decisión de la tripulación.

* * *

En el puente de mando, Erika mantenía el rostro sereno mientras miraba al frente. Priya, a su lado, mantenía un semblante tranquilo, pero en su interior comenzaba a sentir ciertos remordimientos por haber instigado a las chicas a elegir ese camino.

Lo cierto era que a ella no le hacía ninguna gracia entrar en aquel lugar, pero simplemente con saber que Ainsworth pretendía rodearlo y Murray atravesarlo, cambió su opinión simplemente para poder evitar que Lysandro se saliera con la suya.

No lo diría nunca abiertamente, pero en su interior le había declarado la guerra al capitán del _Voyager._ Nunca había sentido la punzada de los celos como hasta el momento en el que ambos capitanes se reencontraron y Erika se volvió distante hacia ella con casi la misma rapidez con la que había decidido permitirle que se acercara en el pasado.

Deslizó sus ojos por lo poco que podía ver, observando sobre su cabeza las velas, inflamadas por un viento que las había ayudado a entrar en aquel sitio y que aún ahora seguía soplando, haciendo que se adentraran más y más. Conforme iban avanzando, la oscuridad se iba haciendo más opresiva, dando la impresión de que aquel lugar fuera una especie de criatura compuesta de sombras que hubiera devorado ambos barcos y que ahora se esforzase en digerirlos.

Priya comenzó a notar una especie de presión en el pecho mientras que el tiempo pasaba con insufrible lentitud, marcado por el crujir de las jarcias y el sonido de las pequeñas olas al chocar contra el casco de los dos navíos. Le estaba comenzando a costar respirar, sintiendo como si una mano helada se hubiera posado sobre su garganta y se estuviera dedicando a estrangularla para que soltara todo el aire que albergaba en su interior. Por los rostros que ostentaban tanto Erika como Rosalya, que volvía a llevar el rumbo, pudo comprobar que no era la única que estaba notando esa extraña sensación. Ambas chicas parecían estar teniendo problemas para respirar, y en el caso de Erika su rostro estaba tomando una palidez que no era muy habitual en ella, dando la impresión de que la capitana se encontraba enferma. Pero fiel a su costumbre, no emitió queja alguna, a pesar de que su respiración se iba volviendo más y más pesada por momentos.

No podía saber el tiempo que llevaban navegando por esa oscuridad, pues le daba la sensación de que el paso del mismo se había ralentizado hasta lo imposible, convirtiendo un minuto en una eternidad. Lo que más deseaba Priya en esos momentos era dar media vuelta y volver lo más deprisa posible a la luz del sol que habían dejado atrás, pero la decisión tomada implicaba navegar hacia delante.

El aire comenzaba a entrar en sus pulmones con aún más dificultad. Angustiada, se llevó las manos a la garganta como si de ese modo pudiera liberarse de aquella opresión, pero como era de esperar, nada sucedió.

De repente, un grito agudo resonó en aquel lugar, seguido de otro, otro, y otro más. Pudo ver como muchas de las tripulantes caían al suelo, gritando con todas sus fuerzas, sus rostros contorsionados en muecas de temor. Priya se sentía petrificada en el sitio, pero un nuevo grito, mucho más cercano, la hizo girarse. Erika miraba al vacío, dos hileras de lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, mientras que en su rostro se dibujaba una expresión de temor.

—¡No los mates! —gritaba, su voz rota —¡No oséis tocarles!

Quiso ayudar a su capitana, pero una fugaz imagen cruzó por su mente. No sabía si era un recuerdo o quizás algo diferente, pero sin venir a cuento había vuelto a sentir el mismo dolor que sintió cuando era una niña esclava en su Calcuta natal y su amo se entretenía en azotarla por gusto.

El grito de Priya se unió al coro de lamentos que comenzaban a resonar por todo el lugar.

* * *

 **La curiosidad mató al gato y, por listas, ahora van a sufrir. Es lo que toca XD.**

 **Como digo siempre, si os ha gustado, ¡dejad un review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Como os dejé sufriendo con el capítulo de la semana pasada, he decidido subir un día antes. Para que veáis que en el fondo soy buena.**

* * *

Decir que Armin lo estaba pasando mal era quedarse corto. Desde que habían entrado en aquella oscuridad había comenzado a encontrarse agobiado, pero desde hacía un tiempo estaba comenzando a ver, por decirlo de algún modo, algunos momentos de su pasado, pero no cualquiera, sino los más dolorosos que podía recordar. Pudo ver con todo lujo de detalles morir a su gemelo por cólera cuando apenas era un niño, luego revivió el terremoto de Port Royal con todo lujo de detalles...

Las imágenes no iban seguidas, sino que se iban sucediendo con un cierto lapso de tiempo entre una y otra. Primero comenzaba a costarle respirar, como si el aire se estuviera solidificando y no pudiera contenerlo en los pulmones. Después, comenzaba aquella opresión tan extraña hasta el punto en el que llegaba a ser doloroso. Y ya, cuando daba la impresión de que no se podría soportar más aquella sensación, todo se volvía borroso y llegaba la visión de turno, tan vívida y real que más que un recuerdo parecía una experiencia que estuviera teniendo en ese momento. Cuando el recuerdo se desvanecía había un lapso de unos cuantos minutos antes de que todo volviera a comenzar otra vez.

Lo peor de todo aquello era el hecho de ser consciente de que se iba a repetir. Armin ya sabía lo que venía cuando, después de aquellas dos visiones, volvió a sentir que el aire se le "solidificaba" en los pulmones, y curiosamente la idea de que iba a tener que revivir otro mal recuerdo del pasado era incluso más desagradable que vivirlo como tal.

Sabía que no era el único, pues podía escuchar los gritos de todos los que se encontraban en la cubierta del _Voyager_ y también los provenientes de la Valquiria. ¿Acaso habían entrado en una especie de bucle que no podrían romper y que les haría revivir esos recuerdos una y otra vez sin molestarse en detenerse? No sería algo inusual si se tenían en cuenta lo que decían las leyendas sobre aquel maldito mar, puede que incluso se hubieran ido a meter directamente en la primera trampa que esas endemoniadas aguas había decidido prepararles.

Armin podría ser un novato aún en lo referido a la experiencia en el mar, pero sí que tenía dos dedos de frente y había sabido sumar dos más dos. Era consciente de que aquellas visiones habían empezado de forma abrupta cuando se hubieron adentrado lo suficiente en aquella oscuridad, por lo que lo más obvio que había que hacer era dar media vuelta y volver de nuevo a la luz del sol, pues continuar podía ser fatal. Pero claro, ¿cómo iban a dar los capitanes las órdenes si se encontraban también bajo aquel efecto? Puede que incluso tuvieran tales recuerdos que la recuperación entre uno y otro fuera casi imposible... o quizás ni siquiera hubieran sido capaces de llegar a la misma conclusión que él.

Decidido a intentar persuadir a Ainsworth de volver sobre sus pasos, intentó caminar hacia el puente de mando, ignorando la sensación de ahogo que comenzaba a sentir en su pecho. Cruzar la cubierta nunca le había costado tanto como en ese momento. Trató de sobreponerse, de seguir con sus pasos, pero su cuerpo colapsó sobre los tablones mientras que su visión comenzaba a emborronarse. Tocaba otro viaje al pasado.

—No es real —masculló apretando los dientes, clavándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos al mismo tiempo —Sea lo que sea que venga no es más que un recuerdo.

Una imagen cruzó por su mente: el rostro de su madre, lleno de llagas por la sífilis, mientras que su gesto se contorsionaba en una mueca de dolor. Casi podía notar el aroma a podredumbre que flotaba sobre su cama mientras la enfermedad la iba destruyendo poco a poco...

—¡No es real! —volvió a exclamar a modo de letanía, mientras se forzaba a avanzar, aunque fuera a cuatro patas —¡Es un maldito recuerdo!

Su fuerza de voluntad pareció ayudar en algo, pues la imagen comenzó a distorsionarse de tal modo que a veces veía la cubierta del navío, medio envuelta en sombras, para luego volver a aparecer el rostro de su progenitora. Aquello le dio fuerzas, le hizo saber que, en cierto modo, contaba con una especie de arma que usar en contra de los recuerdos. Debía seguir en sus trece si quería llegar al puente de mando y ya una vez allí, tratar de ayudar al capitán para que éste hiciera lo propio con Murray. Si ellos dos eran capaces de sobreponerse, todo acabaría en cuestión de dos horas como mucho.

Se arrastró un poco más, pero un grito agudo le detuvo. Giró el rostro para ver a una de las chicas de la Valquiria retorciéndose sobre los tablones de cubierta, sus uñas clavadas en su rostro con tanta fuerza que unas gotas de sangre caían por sus mejillas. La conocía, era aquella tal vez, la chica sobre la que Dake se había abalanzado poco antes de la escaramuza contra aquel barco que los había seguido. No parecía la misma ahora que el temor desfiguraba su aspecto, de hecho parecía estar pasándolo realmente mal.

—¡Mi hermano! —exclamaba a voz en cuello, mientras que de sus ojos apretados brotaban dos ríos de lágrimas —¡Colgadme a mi, pero dejadle a él! ¡Dejadle, maldita sea!

Armin era consciente de la importancia que tenía el poder llegar al castillo de popa, pero no podía dejar a aquella chica en esas condiciones. No había tratado mucho con ella, pero en cierto modo le caía bien, le tenía cierto aprecio a pesar del casi nulo contacto. Quizás después de haber intervenido por ella frente a Dake había comenzado a verla como a una hermana.

Luchando contra sus propias visiones, se arrastró hacia ella, sujetándola en cuanto llegó a su altura por los hombros. Parecía que el dolor era bueno para mantener alejados los recuerdos si se combinaba con la serenidad mental, tal y como había comprobado él. Por eso se forzó a abofetearla, logrando que la chica apartara sus manos del rostro, dejando visibles las heridas que se había hecho. Sintiéndose mal por el trato que le estaba dando, volvió a cruzarle la cara, siendo ahora la golpeada su otra mejilla.

—No es real —le espetó Armin, mientras la zarandeaba. La chica pareció enfocar un poco la vista, animándole a volver a la carga —Son recuerdos, imágenes vacías, nada más. No es real —repitió.

La joven dejó de retorcerse, mientras que se frotaba las magulladas mejillas. Parecía haber vuelto en si, lo cual era un logro.

—No dejes de repetírtelo —Armin se obligó a hablar con la mayor rapidez posible, pues no quería que mantuvieran el rumbo por mucho más tiempo; cada nudo que se adentraran en aquel lugar les alejaba más y más de la salida —Trata de "despertar" a los demás, yo iré a por el capitán.

—¿Pero y Murray? —Beth hablaba como si estuviera luchando contra una borrachera. Armin no pudo evitar preguntarse si él también sonaría así —Ella es mi capitana, no puedo no ir a socorrerla antes que a otros. Y lo mismo se aplicaría con las chicas de mi navío.

—¿Te crees capaz de volver a la Valquiria sin caerte al estar en el cabo? —inquirió el chico.

Beth negó, sintiéndose un poco mareada al mismo tiempo que realizaba el gesto. Si bien la lealtad para con las suyas la hacía querer volver a su barco en lugar de ayudar a los miembros del _Voyager_ primero, era consciente de que, si le venía otro recuerdo mientras saltaba de un barco a otro, seguramente perdería el control y caería a aquellas aguas negras como la noche. Si bien había conseguido vencer al recuerdo de la ejecución de su hermano en la horca, era consciente de que tal vez, cuando el nuevo recuerdo la asaltara, no sería capaz de mantenerlo a raya.

—Entonces, no digas palabras vanas —Armin hizo un gesto hacia los demás miembros de la tripulación, mientras al mismo tiempo se llevaba una mano a la boca y se la mordía con fuerza, intentando alejar la voz temblorosa de su madre que lloraba en su mente por un poco de agua para aliviar su reseca garganta.

Beth se incorporó como pudo y el chico la vio aproximarse hacia otra persona que parecía inmersa en una visión. Recordó entonces lo que debía hacer, de tal modo que se puso de pie a trancas y barrancas, caminando como si estuviera borracho hacia las escaleras que daban acceso al puente de mando.

Cada peldaño fue una odisea. Cada paso que daba requería su mayor esfuerzo, pues casi toda su concentración estaba en seguir luchando contra sus recuerdos. Le pareció que aquella corta escalera ascendía hacia los cielos y que jamás lograría su meta por mucho que lo intentara.

 _—Dame un poco de agua, hijo..._

"No es real, no es real, eso pasó hace ya mucho tiempo".

 _La cama de su madre estaba mojada por el líquido que le supuraban las llagas que tenía por todo el cuerpo. El olor era vomitivo, tanto que incluso sintió una arcada._

Con un último esfuerzo consiguió subir el último escalón, alzando luego el rostro. Castiel se aferraba al timón mientras murmuraba algo para si, mientras que Ainsworth se resistía a dejarse caer al suelo, pero sus rodillas temblaban. Por el sonido de su respiración Armin supuso que estaba comenzando el proceso. Había tenido suerte, pues intentar mantenerle consciente en ese punto sería más sencillo.

Se lanzó contra él, aún a sabiendas que era una falta de respeto por su parte, mas era consciente de que la situación permitía tales confianzas. Sin embargo no esperaba Lysandro consiguiera retenerle. Al parecer estaba más consciente de lo que esperaba.

—Son visiones —murmuró el chico con un hilo de voz, viendo como el joven asentía ante sus palabras.

—Tuve la suerte de clavarme una astilla —a pesar de su tozudez Armin pudo apreciar por su tono de voz que Ainsworth tampoco estaba en su mejor momento —El dolor sirvió para aclararme la mente, pero no voy a poder luchar para mantenerme consciente mucho tiempo.

Armin señaló casi sin fuerzas hacia el timón, dando a entender que lo mejor que se podía hacer era cambiar el rumbo, dar media vuelta de una vez por todas. Pero Lysandro negó con la cabeza, señalando por su parte hacia arriba.

—No sopla viento —masculló —Estamos siendo arrastrados por una corriente, de tal modo que no lograremos nada cambiando el rumbo. No vamos a poder salir de aquí.

Armin notó que la respiración se le helaba en los pulmones. Su último pensamiento coherente antes de que el recuerdo de la muerte de su madre lo inundara todo fue que quizás no volverían nunca a ver la luz del sol.

* * *

 **Ya sabemos que todos son presa fácil de las visiones, de hecho me llamó la atención que hubiera gente que pensara que sólo las chicas se verían afectadas.**

 **Cómo saldrán definitivamente de esta se verá en el próximo cap, pero me animo a dejar una pista: van a tener que esforzarse mucho... pues las opciones que tienen son o dejarse llevar por la corriente... o intentar superarla.**

 **Por cierto, aprovecho para deciros que, si me queréis agregar a CdM o a Eldarya, lo hagáis (en CdM soy Dianna24601 y en Eldarya Elbereth24601) que me he dado cuenta de que no he subido nunca mis cuentas XD.**

 **Si os ha gustado, ¡dejad review!**


	18. Chapter 18

Erika se debatía entre la lucidez y los recuerdos, aferrada al timón como si fuera un bote salvavidas. El dolor de su brazo herido se había convertido en una ayuda para ella, pues cada vez que una imagen cruzaba sus pensamientos, la misma tensión que recorría su cuerpo hacía que la herida volviera a doler, logrando así que su mente mantuviera algo de claridad. Pero a pesar del dolor, a pesar de su fuerza de voluntad, había caído rendida a más de una de esas visiones de su pasado.

No debería haberse empeñado en entrar en aquella oscuridad, no tendría que haberse dejado llevar por la ambición y por la curiosidad. Si bien la decisión la tomaron sus chicas, ella debería haber elegido antes, cuando estaba reunida con Ainsworth. ¿Por qué no le habría hecho caso a Lysandro cuando él le dijo que era mejor rodear aquella cosa? Siempre había demostrado ser alguien intuitivo, que parecía calar las situaciones antes de que sucedieran, pero su orgullo y su tozudez la impulsaron a seguir adelante.

Quería volver, pero parecía imposible, pues cuando finalmente consiguió llegar a la rueda del timón y tratar de moverla, se dio cuenta de que sus fuerzas no eran suficientes para conseguir que girara. No era algo que le sorprendiera demasiado, pues ya había vivido situaciones similares: siempre que costaba girar el timón era porque había una corriente bajo el agua tan fuerte que dificultaba el cambio de rumbo. No era un problema muy difícil de solucionar, simplemente bastaba con que dos o tres tripulantes hicieran girar el timón para que el mismo cediera, pero claro, no se veía en situación de solicitar ayuda a las personas que la rodeaban. Priya y Rosalya, las más cercanas a su posición, parecían sumidas en una de esas visiones. Había intentado espabilar a su segunda de abordo, pero no logró gran cosa, pues a los pocos segundos volvió a caer presa de los recuerdos. Erika admitía que no sabía mucho sobre el pasado de su contramaestre, pero teniendo en cuenta sus reacciones debía de ser verdaderamente truculento.

De todos modos, aunque consiguiera cambiar el rumbo, no podía olvidar a los miembros del _Voyager._ Estaban navegando juntos y no podía abandonarlos a su suerte, más que nada porque ella no era de esas. El pacto que tenía con Ainsworth hacía que ambos barcos fueran aliados tanto para asaltar una posible presa, como para ayudarse entre ellos de encontrarse en una situación peliaguda, tal y como era el caso.

¿Y si intentaba saltar al _Voyager_? Confiaba lo suficiente en si misma como para intentar agarrarse a un cabo y cruzar al otro navío sin que los recuerdos pudieran con ella, pero en cuanto intentó sujetarse, una punzada de dolor la refrenó. Su brazo protestaba por el esfuerzo al que ella pensaba someterle, y el dolor era tal que dudaba que pudiera mantenerse bien sujeta. Y caer al agua no era algo que le hiciera especial ilusión, pues teniendo en cuenta el estado de los tripulantes, era muy poco probable que lograran subirla de nuevo a bordo.

Comenzó a sentirse desesperada, notando que el aire comenzaba a faltarle. El proceso volvía a repetirse, por lo que, de forma previsora, Erika se llevó la mano perteneciente al brazo herido a la boca y se clavó los dientes con todas sus fuerzas, notando el sabor de su propia sangre. Eso bastaría para alejar los recuerdos, pero no arreglaba el problema de la incomunicación que tenía con el _Voyager._ Ni siquiera se atrevía a soltar a sus palomas por miedo a perderlas; adiestrarlas fue un proceso largo y complicado.

Un golpe seco la hizo volverse casi como un animal asustado. ¿Acaso aquella oscuridad estaba desplegando más armas para atormentarlas? Pero a pesar de sus recelos, cuando se giró no vio ninguna criatura que pareciera haber salido del infierno, sino a Ainsworth, que sí había sido capaz de saltar a la Valquiria. Él también tenía sangre en una de sus manos, seguramente por haber seguido el mismo truco que Erika de provocarse dolor para evitar sucumbir.

—¿Estás lúcida? —inquirió de forma entrecortada. Parecía que alguien le estuviera pisando el pecho, debido a lo complicado que le resultaba hablar.

Erika asintió, mostrando su mano ensangrentada por toda respuesta. Avanzó hacia él con pasos titubeantes, para luego apoyarse contra el joven, sintiendo que su cuerpo se estaba agotando. Mantenerse lúcida llevaba dolor, y su cuerpo estaba gastando todas sus energías en concentrarse en esas zonas magulladas y en mantenerse tenso.

—Tenemos que volver. Fui una estúpida queriendo entrar aquí —murmuró.

—Ya te disculparás luego —respondió Ainsworth —De momento céntrate en despertar a los que están en tu barco, yo ya me he ocupado de los que se encontraban en el mío.

—¿Los has conseguido sacar de las visiones? ¿Cómo? —la sorpresa no era de extrañar en su voz —¿Y no deberías estar allí para dirigirlos?

—Castiel se ocupará de ello —no quiso decirle que había decidido delegar en él por intentar ayudarla como fuera. Ambos eran conscientes de los problemas que habían acarreado su cercanía, de modo que siempre se contenían —Sé que lo que te voy a pedir puede sonar casi bárbaro, pero es la única solución que ha servido en mi caso: hazles heridas en las palmas de las manos con tu puñal, Erika. Van a necesitar sufrir con cada movimiento que hagan con ellas si queremos salir de aquí.

* * *

Cada vez que su respiración parecía congelarse, Monserrat se forzaba a clavarse las uñas en sus palmas ensangrentadas. Siempre era preferible sentir ese dolor a volver a ver sucesos del pasado, como cuando su padre empezó a robar y a darse a la bebida. Había revivido los peores momentos de sus años de vida y ahora encontraba preferible el sufrimiento físico que tener que revivirlos una vez más.

Cuando un fogonazo de dolor espantó aquellos recuerdos, no pudo menos que sentirse agradecida, a pesar de que sus manos habían sido heridas. Lo primero que vio fue a Murray a su lado, con el rostro contorsionado, quizás luchando contra sus propios fantasmas, mientras que limpiaba la sangre de su puñal con su propio abrigo.

—Lo siento —susurró mientras observaba la hoja, ya limpia —Yo también las tengo para mantenerme despierta —añadió, mostrando sus propias manos ensangrentadas para luego aproximarse a otra chica.

Decidida a ayudar a su capitana, Monserrat también comenzó a cortar las palmas de las manos de los demás hasta que, finalmente, todos los tripulantes volvieron a estar conscientes, de mejor o peor forma, pero al menos no se dejaban dominar por las visiones. Murray y Ainsworth habían subido al castillo de popa, donde ambos parecían apoyarse el uno en el otro para no caerse al suelo. Monserrat entendía que quizás ellos se encontraban más agotados por el esfuerzo de intentar mantener lúcidos a los demás, cosa que implicaba que debían esforzarse ellos mismos en no caer en las visiones. No quería ni pensar en el dolor que debían de estarse provocando.

—Os prometo que ya me disculparé en condiciones cuando salgamos de aquí —la voz de la capitana parecía la de una enferma —Pero de momento tenemos que centrarnos en volver... y eso no va a ser fácil. Me temo que una corriente nos está arrastrando más y más, una corriente que no podemos contrarrestar con las velas, pues no sopla viento.

Un silencio tenso siguió a aquellas palabras. Algunas chicas parecían conocer lo que venían, pues comenzaron a mirarse las manos y a maldecir por lo bajo.

—Haremos lo mismo que con las calmas ecuatoriales —prosiguió Murray —Lanzaremos los...

La voz de la joven se quebró, pues parecía estar debatiéndose contra alguno de sus recuerdos. Fue Ainsworth el que siguió hablando por ella.

—Lanzaremos los botes atados con cabos y remolcaremos los barcos —murmuró.

Monserrat sintió que la sangre se le helaba en las venas. Quizás por ese motivo les habían hecho las heridas en las palmas de las manos, para que el dolor les mantuviera despiertos mientras remaban. No era una mala idea, pero era consciente del atroz tormento que les esperaba. Pero a pesar de saber lo que estaba por venir, apretó los dientes, alzando el mentón en un gesto de orgullo. Nunca dejaría que nadie la viera flaquear.

* * *

Remolcar los barcos mediante los botes era una práctica habitual en las calmas ecuatoriales, cuando no soplaba ni gota de viento y los navíos se quedaban semanas enteras sin avanzar. Se habían dado casos de embarcaciones que quedaron atrapadas en esas calmas y que, cuando finalmente pudieron salir de ellas, lo hicieron con casi todos sus tripulantes muertos debido a que se quedaban sin víveres.

Cuando se daba esa situación, se había comenzado a usar la práctica del remolque, a pesar del esfuerzo que conllevaba. Los botes se lanzaban al agua, bien asegurados por cabos, y todos los miembros de la tripulación bajaban a los mismos y remaban siguiendo un mismo ritmo para que el barco avanzase. El ejercicio era agotador, por lo que siempre debían hacerse turnos rotatorios en los que, mientras unos remaban, otros descansaban. No había rango que salvara a nadie de ocupar un puesto en los botes, todos debían remar sin excepción alguna.

Por eso, a pesar de su brazo herido, Erika bajó en el primer turno, acompañada por Ainsworth, que se negaba a dejarla sola. En el timón, dejó a Priya, del mismo modo que Lysandro dejó a su segundo en su barco. Ahora más que nunca, los capitanes debían esforzarse más incluso que los otros tripulantes.

Erika marcó el ritmo, su único privilegio como capitana. A la orden dada, todos comenzaron a remar con su mayor empeño, luchando contra la corriente. Cada movimiento era un infinito de tortura para sus brazos heridos, pero la capitana apretó los dientes, centrándose en aquel dolor lacerante mientras remaba con todas sus fuerzas. Al menos el brazo donde recibió la herida era el que menos esfuerzo tenía que hacer, pues Lysandro la había colocado en en lado opuesto a la extremidad magullada, de tal modo que esta no sufriera demasiado. No quería correr el riesgo de que se le saltaran los puntos que le había dado hacía tan poco tiempo.

Lágrimas de dolor inundaron sus ojos, pero siguió remando. No paró cuando se hizo el relevo, ni tampoco en el siguiente cambio. Erika se sentía culpable por su decisión de internarse en aquellas aguas tan extrañas, y ahora intentaba penar su culpa siendo la que más trabajase. Cuidar de sus chicas era una de sus mayores misiones como capitana, por lo que debía dar ejemplo. Un capitán no era alguien que simplemente se limita a dar órdenes, si es un buen capitán siempre será algo más que eso. Siempre se decía que los buenos capitanes eran los últimos en abandonar los barcos, y ya los excepcionales incluso se llegaban a hundir con ellos. Erika debía dar ejemplo en ese aspecto, y era consciente de ello.

Las horas pasaban entre sudor y lágrimas, pero la capitana no se levantó. Cuando temió por sus puntos de sutura, simplemente dejó de mover ese brazo y concentró sus fuerzas en el que tenía sano. La herida que se hizo en la palma de la mano no la dejaba caer a las visiones, pero dolía y ardía del mismo modo que si alguien le hubiera metido un ascua ardiendo en la misma.

Otro turno más, y ella se negó a subir. Se movía ya por pura inercia, casi como una máquina sin voluntad alguna. Sus ojos se clavaron en sus botas mientras movía su brazo una y otra vez, una y otra vez, impulsándolo con todo su cuerpo. Se sentía flotar de puro agotamiento, pero no se dejó vencer. Era tal su cansancio que no vio el pequeño atisbo de luz delante de ellos, ni percibió el cambio que vivieron cuando finalmente volvieron a salir a la luz del sol. Simplemente, cuando los remos se detuvieron, ella soltó el suyo y se dejó caer en una oscuridad fruto del agotamiento.

Lo último que sintió antes de caer rendida fueron unos brazos que la sujetaron para que no se golpeara contra las maderas del bote.

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado. Después de la tormenta viene la calma, de modo que los siguientes caps serán algo más relajados, pero tranquilos que luego vienen más obstáculos. No van a conseguir la Rosa de los Vientos con tanta facilidad.**

 **¿Os ha gustado? De ser así, ¡dejad un review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Lamento deciros que me estoy planteando muy seriamente hacer unos pequeños cambios en mi modo de actualizar, pues a veces me cuesta mucho poder cumplir con los plazos de entrega debido a que me surgen compromisos y tal que me quitan tiempo para escribir. Si tan sólo llevara un fic a la semana no me costaría tanto actualizar en su día correspondiente, pues por ejemplo, cuando sólo subía _Siete Días_ en mis ratos libres me ponía a escribir y casi siempre iba dos o tres caps adelantada, de modo que subir el día concreto no me costaba nada. Pero claro, ahora estoy llevando cuatro fics, por lo que mantener ese margen de subida es mucho más complicado.**

 **¿Qué haría de cambiar el modo de actualizar? Simple, no se actualizaría por semanas, sino por turnos. Básicamente, si actualizo _In Death's Land_ sabréis que el siguiente en subirse será _Sugar Babies_ y el otro _Losing._ No tengo muy claro todavía si voy a hacer ese cambio o no, todo depende de si sigo igual de agobiada, pero por si acaso, aviso para que luego no haya sorpresas.**

* * *

El escozor producido por el agua salada al entrar en contacto con sus manos heridas hizo que Nathaniel tuviera la sensación de haber metido las manos en un horno, pues apostaba todo lo que tenía a que la sensación debía de ser similar. Pero igual que habían hecho los que habían sido sometidos a esa "tortura" antes que él, se limitó a apretar los dientes y a soportar el dolor con estoicismo. A fin de cuentas había visto a Murray remar con todas sus fuerzas hasta caer rendida de agotamiento sin emitir ni una queja, de modo que él bien podría soportar aquel escozor.

Casi se había echado a llorar cuando salieron finalmente a la luz del sol y aquella maldita oscuridad quedó a sus espaldas del alivio que sintió al verse libre de esos recuerdos que lo habían atenazado desde que entraron allí. Había revivido todas y cada una de las palizas que su padre le había dado a lo largo de su vida, sintiendo el mismo dolor que sintió entonces.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, tratando de mantener a raya aquellos recuerdos, pues haberlos vuelto a experimentar le habían sumido en un estado de confusión, una confusión alentada por el comportamiento de los capitanes y de los demás tripulantes.

Nathaniel había pasado toda su vida rodeado de un entorno que perfectamente se podría considerar hostil: una familia rígida más centrada en las apariencias ante la sociedad que en forjar vínculos entre sus integrantes, una educación férrea y una vida que se había ido alejando poco a poco de lo que en un principio deseaba para si y acercándose más a lo que su padre pretendía que consiguiera. En ese entorno él estaba seguro que, si una figura de autoridad cometía un error, lo primero que haría sería ocultar su culpa o inculpar a alguien de un rango más bajo para luego exigir a los demás que trataran de solucionar ese mentado error que él mismo había cometido. Por eso le había chocado tanto ver a los capitanes remando como el que más, y en el caso de Murray, negándose a dejar su puesto hasta que el cansancio pudo con ella. Parecía verdaderamente arrepentida de haberles conducido a una tortura semejante, por eso quizás se obligaba a remar más que nadie.

Ese comportamiento hacía que su interior se llenara de dudas, pues estaba comenzando a ver a aquella gente bajo un prisma diferente al que siempre había usado a la hora de juzgarlos. Para Nathaniel los piratas siempre habían sido personas deleznables, ratas egoístas, ladrones y asesinos que se limitaban a saquear y a destrozar todo lo que hubiera en su camino como si no tuvieran nada mejor que hacer. Y no iba a negar que había algunos que cumplían todos esos rasgos, pero en el caso de aquellas dos tripulaciones estaba percatándose que la cosa parecía ser algo diferente. Sí, había escuchado los rumores de las hazañas de Murray y Ainsworth por separado y en conjunto, pero lo que más le sorprendía era que desde que se enroló en el _Voyager_ no habían robado ni saqueado nada, sino que se limitaban a navegar por aguas en teoría malditas para encontrar algo que hasta el momento no se había revelado.

Le daba la impresión de que quizás Murray no fuera el demonio que el gobernador Handasyde les había descrito cuando los envió a aquella misión, una misión de la que comenzaba a dudar también. Había trabajado con las chicas de la Valquiria en los turnos mixtos que habían impuesto para evitar un posible amotinamiento que Viktor se había esforzado en instigar, de modo que había podido comprobar que no eran malas chicas como tal, sino mujeres que intentaban subsistir por sus propios medios en un mundo que parecía empeñado en que no fueran capaces de valerse por ellas mismas.

Estaba comenzando a dudar, y eso nunca era bueno, pues conocía bien el castigo que se aplicaba a los traidores, el cual no distaba mucho del que se le daba a los piratas. Tanto unos como otros acababan en la horca, por lo que no era conveniente dejar flaquear su intención de poder culminar la orden recibida, como había sido capaz de terminar otras tantas anteriormente.

Aunque si al menos estuviera él solo no tendría problemas en lo referido a dejar atrás su vida pasada si así conseguía alejar aquellas dudas de su mente...

* * *

—Está claro que tenemos que hacer algo o de lo contrario vamos a acabar muertos.

La voz de Viktor pareció hacerse eco de los pensamientos de Kentin y Nathaniel. Aprovechando una ligera confusión, el chico castaño había logrado colarse en el grupo que faenaba en la Valquiria y, queriendo tener intimidad para poder hablar de su situación, optaron por pedir el turno de revisar la sentina por si acaso en aquella oscuridad algo les hubiera atacado desde abajo, agujereando el casco. No era una tarea agradable, pues esa zona del barco casi siempre se llenaba de algo de agua que se acababa filtrando por alguna zona donde la madera estuviera algo podrida, de modo que el suelo siempre estaba recubierto por una especie de lodo pegajoso y maloliente, eso sin contar a las ratas que a veces aparecían por la zona. Casi nadie bajaba a la sentina de poder evitarlo, por lo que era el sitio ideal para poder susurrar las confidencias pertinentes.

Los tres jóvenes bajaron con gesto de desagrado y, una vez seguros de que no podían ser escuchados, decidieron planear el siguiente golpe. Viktor parecía molesto con la situación en general y con los capitanes en particular, viendo el gesto que tenía en el rostro. De los tres era el único que siempre andaba recordando a los demás que no estaban allí por placer, sino que intentaban cumplir la orden de destruir a aquellas rameras infernales.

—Nos han traído a un mar que al parecer está maldito —prosiguió el chico —Y aunque nunca he sido persona que crea en esos cuentos de marineros he de admitir que lo que hemos vivido en esa oscuridad me ha demostrado que algo raro pasa en estas aguas.

Kentin asintió, intentando mantener las sensaciones que había revivido durante aquellas angustiosas horas lejos de él. Revivirlas había hecho que se tornaran de nuevo frescas, como si hubieran sucedido en aquella misma jornada, de modo que el horror volvía a ser fresco. No parecía ser el único afectado por la situación, pues Ainsworth había ordenado plegar parte del velamen para reducir la velocidad de navegación, pues ahora más que avanzar era conveniente dejar uno o dos días para que todos pudieran recomponerse. A pesar de la notable aversión que Priya sentía por aquel capitán, la chica había dado la misma orden en nombre de Erika para la Valquiria, pues la capitana seguía fuera de combate.

—De todos modos, ¿qué podemos hacer?—inquirió Kentin con cierta desgana —El motín no funcionó, pues cedieron a las peticiones de las tripulaciones; tampoco se les puede culpar de no haber sido consecuentes con lo sucedido a la hora de entrar en aquella oscuridad pues Murray casi se mata a remar...

Nathaniel, por su parte, guardó silencio, mientras que un extraño pellizco parecía extenderse por sus entrañas. No le gustaba la idea de traicionar a aquella gente de la cual se estaba empezando a encariñar (aunque hubiera alguna que otra excepción, como el malhumorado segundo de abordo del _Voyager_ al que no le importaría mandar lejos de una patada).

—Creo que lo más importante ahora es, tanto seguir ganándonos las simpatías de algunas chicas de la Valquiria como saber qué es lo que están tramando los capitanes con todo esto, pues podríamos suponer cual va a ser el siguiente paso que den si conocemos lo que ansían conseguir —el tono de Viktor fue tajante —Dudo que nos lo digan directamente, pues parecen empeñados en guardar silencio sobre el asunto. Si tan sólo pudiera acercarme a Murray para intentar seducirla y tirarle de la lengua... pero no, se pasa el santo día pegada a Ainsworth. Y la contramaestre tampoco parece muy por la labor...

Guardó silencio, frustrado. Tenía la impresión de no ir a ningún lado con todo lo que hacía, cosa que lo ponía de malas.

* * *

Priya parecía tener un sexto sentido para la gente. No sabía el motivo de esa peculiar habilidad, pero había aprendido que siempre que alguien le daba ciertos recelos era por algún motivo en concreto... y no solía fallar. Quizás fuera intuición, o tal vez una forma de saber leer los rasgos de las demás personas. Fuera como fuese, había aprendido a fiarse de sus instintos y a seguir lo que esa especie de sexto sentido le indicaba.

Esa sensación de recelo se había instalado en ella cuando vio a los tres nuevos del _Voyager_ bajar a la sentida sin apenas proferir queja alguna. Nadie en su sano juicio proponía hacer semejante actividad, por lo que la sospecha estaba más que fundamentada.

Sin embargo, no pudo bajar tras ello todo lo rápido que había querido, pues su labor como segunda al mando la anclaba al castillo de popa, desde donde vigilaba que las órdenes se cumplieran. Conocía tan bien a Erika que no tenía dudas sobre lo que había que ordenar a continuación.

En cuanto todo estuvo atado y cada tarea asignada, se apresuró a desaparecer rumbo a las cubiertas inferiores. Quería comprobar si de nuevo estaba en lo cierto o si, por el contrario, se había encontrado con una falsa alarma.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí. Creo que no merece la pena que diga lo que toca ahora, ¿no? Venga, una pista, tiene que ver con el botoncito que tenéis ahí abajo.**


	20. Chapter 20

**He de avisar de dos cosas antes de que entremos en materia:**

 **La primera, es que este cap será algo corto debido a que estoy bastante liada con muchas cosas y la verdad es que no estoy muy inspirada. Espero que lo entendáis y valoréis el esfuerzo que hago de que, a pesar de todo, haya cap semanal de mis cuatro fics.**

 **La segunda, es que no sé qué pasará con el cap de la semana que viene, pues es el salón del manga al que voy con el cosplay que me estaba haciendo por lo que desconozco si encontraré hueco para subir.**

 **Y ya va siendo hora de que entremos en materia con un cap dedicado principalmente a Priya, que como ya sabéis es uno de mis personajes favoritos aunque aquí tenga un papel algo peculiar.**

* * *

Priya siempre había sido capaz de caminar con pasos silenciosos, como si fuera una sombra que se deslizara por las paredes sin que nadie fuera consciente de su presencia hasta que ya fuera demasiado tarde. Alguna que otra vez, cuando se trataba de realizar alguna infiltración en un edificio o similar cuando Erika daba la orden de atacar algún enclave en tierra, era ella la que se deslizaba silenciosamente por los muros de la construcción de turno del mismo modo que lo haría un gato. Así habían conseguido muchos mapas de secciones de las islas que estaban completamente bajo control de los gobiernos europeos, mapas que Erika siempre guardaba con gran cuidado en su camarote, siendo consciente del trabajo que supuso conseguirlos.

Lo cierto era que esa forma de caminar más propia de un felino que de un ser humano había sido adquirida durante los oscuros días de su infancia, cuando era una niña esclava en aquel palacio. Vendida desde pequeña a aquel noble, lo único que conoció durante muchos años fue el restallar del látigo contra su espalda cuando no obedecía las órdenes propicias, el mantener siempre la cabeza gacha delante de los demás y a ser consciente de que su vida no valía más que el precio que se había pagado por ella, ni más ni menos.

Una norma de los esclavos era que tenían que caminar con el mayor sigilo posible, como si no estuvieran allí. Cuando le tocaba limpiar, que era casi siempre, debía deslizarse por aquellos pasillos de mármol con el mismo sigilo que un fantasma, siempre cuidando que las cadenas que componían el collar que ceñía su cuello no tintinearan. Con el paso del tiempo adquirió tal habilidad que era capaz de moverse por el palacio con tanto sigilo que nadie la veía deslizarse de un sitio a otro, siempre envuelta en andrajos y con el rostro cubierto por una capa de mugre.

Ese sigilo fue la ayuda que necesitó para escapar cuando a uno de los capataces se le cayó la llave que abría todos los collares de los esclavos mientras castigaba a uno de estos. Con la mayor velocidad que pudo, robó aquella llave y, sin dudarlo ni un segundo, se la tragó por temor a que si, la registraran por lo que fuera, apareciera entre sus cosas. No era una pieza demasiado grande, de hecho cabía de sobra en su puño, por lo que deglutirla no le supuso ningún problema. Luego, por la noche, cuando los demás esclavos dormían, se levantó del rincón donde solía descansar en el suelo y avanzó con el máximo sigilo que pudo, saliendo de aquellas estancias. Debido a que los esclavos podían ser requeridos en cualquier momento, no se encerraban bajo llave, el collar que llevaban sería suficiente prueba de su condición y teniendo en cuenta que a quien devolviera a un esclavo fugado se le daba siempre una recompensa, el poder huir era algo casi imposible. Por eso no merecía la pena que invirtieran más esfuerzos en vigilarlos.

No se le pasó por la cabeza abrir su collar en aquel sitio, pues si alguien la encontraba merodeando por el palacio vestida como una esclava pero sin el collar que identificaba a estos últimos, la matarían por intentar escapar. Se deslizó aprovechando la oscuridad, pasillo tras pasillo, galería tras galería. No buscaba la puerta de salida del palacio, pues sería la más vigilada; lo que ella buscaba era un balcón lo suficientemente bajo por el que bajar trepando desde el palacio a la calle. Después de tantos años siendo esclava en aquel lugar, se lo conocía demasiado bien, por lo que no tuvo problemas en localizar el sitio que deseaba, desde el cual bajó con sumo cuidado, usando los relieves decorativos del edificio a modo de asideros. Más de una vez perdió el apoyo y por unos segundos se veía cayendo al vacío, pero la suerte parecía de su lado, pues cuando sus músculos se encontraban ya agarrotados por el esfuerzo, sus pies se posaron sobre la tierra de la calle.

Ni corta ni perezosa, se puso a cuatro patas y se hundió los dedos en la garganta, provocándose el vómito, de tal modo que arrojó fuera de si la llave que había escondido en su interior. Se había cuidado de no comer nada ese día para que no le resultara demasiado desagradable buscar la misma cuando la "sacara" de su interior. Con manos temblorosas tomó la maloliente llave y consiguió abrir su collar de esclava. Ahora bien podría pasar como una de esas tantas pobres que había en aquella ciudad, y asumiendo ese papel malvivió en las calles más oscuras que encontró hasta que consiguió colarse en un navío mercante que había parado en aquel lugar antes de partir hacia el nuevo mundo con sedas y especias.

Sí, Priya sabía que era silenciosa, y ahora volvía a valerse de esa habilidad para descender a las cubiertas inferiores sin que ninguna de las tablas crujiera bajo sus pies. Si aquel grupito estaba tramando algo, en cuanto escucharan algún ruido dejarían el tema que estuvieran tratando a un lado, sabiendo que en la comunidad pirata la traición se castigaba igualmente con la muerte.

Siguiendo su instinto, se fue internando más y más en las entrañas del navío, siempre con pauso cauteloso, conociendo bien los puntos en que la madera crujía y evitándolos cuidadosamente. Bajó y bajó, con más lentitud de la que hubiera querido tener, sabiendo que si quería ser silenciosa la calma era necesaria hasta que, por fin, puso sus pies sobre la escalera que daba acceso a la última de las cubiertas, esa que estaba siempre llena de un barro apestoso y que casi nadie deseaba nunca pisar; un lugar ideal para las ratas, las de cuatro y las de dos patas.

Se detuvo en los primeros escalones, afinando sus oídos, captando un leve murmullo que subía hasta ella, uno que provenía del rincón más apartado, donde titilaba un fanal.

—Tenemos que hacer algo y hacerlo ya, o de lo contrario no vamos a salir vivos para contarlo —reconoció la voz del tal Viktor. Ese chico nunca le causó demasiada buena impresión, le daba la impresión de ser una de esas personas que están acostumbradas al mando. Y normalmente, cuando ese tipo de personas no ostentaba una posición de poder, hacían todo lo posible por hacerse con la misma.

—¿Y qué propones? ¿Que nos amotinemos? No conseguiríamos nada con eso —ahora era el joven rubio el que tomaba la palabra. Priya no podía verle, pero su voz sonaba algo molesta —Quizás deberíamos dejarlo estar.

—¿Pero tú has visto lo que nos pasó en esa oscuridad? —Viktor volvió a la carga —Ni por todo el oro del mundo vuelvo ahí. Navegamos a ciegas, dependiendo de los caprichos de los capitanes... no, es más —añadió —Dependiendo de los caprichos de Ainsworth, más bien. Murray parece dispuesta a hacer todo lo que él quiera, a pesar de que fue idea de esta última el entrar ahí, pero si él la hubiera detenido seguramente lo habría conseguido. La tiene completamente dominada. ¿Esa es la Murray de la que siempre se ha hablado, la famosa Muerte Roja? Está claro que si queremos prosperar, Ainsworth debe irse al diablo.

Priya casi se relamió al escuchar aquello. ¿Acaso esa gente tampoco tragaba a aquel tipo, lo mismo que ella? Odiaba el rumbo que había tomado todo desde que Ainsworth irrumpió en sus vidas de repente, destrozando su rutina, arruinando su relación con Erika, destrozándolo todo.

—¿Qué es esto? —si bien pensaba apoyarles, no iba a dejarles escaparse sin más. Conspirar contra un aliado era como conspirar contra la capitana, pero su odio por Lysandro era tal que pensaba hacer la vista gorda —¿Una reunión de traidores asquerosos?

Los tres chicos se giraron hacia ella, el terror dibujado en sus rostros. Viktor incluso notó que la sangre se le helaba en las venas ante el hecho de saberse descubierto por la segunda de Murray. No podía asegurar qué trozos de la conversación habría escuchado, pero si los había espiado desde el principio, podían darse por muertos. Sin embargo, Priya no parecía del todo furiosa, lo que le hizo albergar una pizca de esperanza.

—Lo normal sería que ahora os hiciera subir para que Erika se desquitara con vosotros —dijo la chica con tono severo —Pero quizás esta vez os hayáis librado de ir al infierno. He escuchado vuestra conversación sobre sacar a Ainsworth del juego... la cual es considerada como traición debido a nuestra alianza. Pero, ¡voto al demonio, yo también quiero que se pudra lejos de nosotros!

Viktor no pudo reprimir una sonrisa hacia la chica, siendo consciente de que las cosas se ponían especialmente jugosas. Priya podía ser una aliada magnífica, sobre todo si seguía haciéndola creer que era Lysandro su objetivo y no Murray.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí. Aprovecho para avisar que, como ya señalé en el fic que actualicé hace unos días, he terminado el cosplay de Lysandro, y que si queréis verlo, no tenéis más que ir a mi insta o a mi Twitter para ver las fotos, el user de ambos es DreamerNell. Lo pongo también aquí porque supongo que habrá gente que no siga ese fic pero sí este.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Lamento mucho no haber podido subir la semana pasada, pero como creo que ya avisé, estuve hasta arriba y la verdad, cuando tuve tiempo libre, no tenía ganas de ponerme a escribir.**

 **Pero no os preocupéis, pues ya el fic vuelve a su ritmo habitual de subida.**

* * *

Erika había pasado dos días sin salir de la cama, cosa que la ponía de los nervios. Pero aunque ella no llevaba bien aquella peculiar postración, su cuerpo sí que la necesitaba, agotado por todo lo sucedido: primero la batalla de la que había sacado una herida que aún no había sanado, luego los cortes que tuvo que hacerse en las manos para mantenerse serena en aquella oscuridad que revolvía sus peores recuerdos y, para terminar, la extenuación a la que había llegado cuando se empeñó en remar hasta que sus fuerzas se agotaron.

A pesar de que desde el día previo comenzaba a sentirse algo más recuperada, Ainsworth no la dejó abandonar el lecho, quedándose con ella tanto como compañía como para poder consultar ambos los manuscritos que tenían. Debido al desconocimiento que había sobre los Sargazos, navegaban a ciegas, sin saber el punto concreto en el que encontrarían la Rosa de los Vientos. Lo único que tenían en claro era que aquel objeto no se encontraba en el interior de la oscuridad, y que lo más probable era que aquella cosa se tratase de algún tipo de trampa para que los incautos no pudieran continuar su travesía... o quizás simplemente aquellas aguas tenían conciencia y se empeñaban en aniquilarlos.

—Quizás todo este mar no sea más que una especie de protección para la Rosa —Erika escuchó el murmullo del joven, el cual se encontraba sentado al escritorio de la capitana. Había hecho el amago de ir a acompañarle, pero él le aseguro que si tendría que atarla a la cama para que descansara, lo haría —Quizás por eso tanta gente ha muerto en estas aguas.

Erika rodó sobre si misma de tal modo que acabó tumbada sobre su estómago, hundiendo el rostro en su almohada, que aún olía a él. Habían compartido la cama en más de un sentido y eso aún le resultaba desconcertante a Murray.

—No creo que los Sargazos existan para proteger un objeto como tal —masculló contra la almohada, sin muchas ganas de alzarse —¿No sería más lógico pensar que lo ocultaran aquí ya que el mismo lugar sería una especie de protección? Porque desde luego si hay más cosas como aquella oscuridad, dudo que haga falta construir un templo o similar donde esconder la Rosa, basta con dejarla en un barquito flotando en estas aguas que ya el mar se encargará de que nadie la retire.

—¿Qué fue primero, el huevo o la gallina? —respondió Lysandro, dejando un manuscrito sobre el escritorio y eligiendo otro al azar, el cual abrió con gesto absorto —Tampoco es de nuestro interés saber si los Sargazos ya estaban o si fueron creados a modo de protección. Lo que necesito saber es dónde puede encontrarse la Rosa...

Erika alzó el rostro, apoyando la barbilla sobre sus manos. En un principio pensaba que Lysandro sabía la localización exacta de la Rosa de los Vientos, y de hecho barajaba algunas latitudes que le había comentado cuando ambos se debatían entre entrar en la oscuridad o seguir avanzando, pero esas latitudes no eran más que suposiciones, rumores que se habían escuchados o leyendas que alguien había anotado en un libro que se caía de viejo. Fuera como fuese, los Sargazos eran un mar que imponían a todos los marineros y muchos preferían no ahondar en sus misterios. A fin de cuentas no por nada decía un dicho que "el conocimiento es poder, pero la ignorancia es una bendición".

—¿Habrá alguna porción de tierra en estas aguas? —inquirió la pelirroja de forma pensativa.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —Ainsworth la miró fijamente, el libro aún abierto en su regazo.

—Siempre supuse que la Rosa de los Vientos se encontraría en algún islote o similar, por pequeño que fuese —contestó la aludida —No creo que la guardasen en una caja y la lanzasen a las profundidades, ¿no?

Lysandro suspiró, volviendo a clavar sus ojos en el libro, mientras un gesto de descontento se iba extendiendo por su rostro. Parecía haber encontrado algo que no era del todo de su agrado, viendo la reacción que estaba teniendo. Cuando pareció terminar de haber leído aquello que causaba esa reacción en él, dejó el libro sobre la mesa, mientras se frotaba las sienes. Erika no podía ver desde la cama qué libro era, pero dudaba que fuera uno de los que ya habían consultado, pues de lo contrario la reacción de Lysandro no habría sido así.

—¿Qué es lo que dice? —la curiosidad la estaba consumiendo.

—Es una leyenda antigua que dice que el poder de los vientos se encuentra en un emplazamiento errante en estas aguas...

—¿Una isla que aparece y desaparece? —lo cortó Erika con cierta sorpresa, pero Lysandro negó ante sus palabras.

—Ojalá fuera eso —murmuró.

* * *

—Parece que hay una plaga a bordo.

Aquellas palabras burlonas por parte de Morana hicieron que Ileanna diera un brinco sobre el tonel que había tomado por asiento. Sin saber qué hacer con el tiempo libre del que disponía, se había dedicado a abrillantar sus puñales con cierto mimo, un ritual que solía llevar a cabo cuando se encontraba con horas muertas sin nada para llenarlas. Le gustaba que sus armas siempre estuvieran radiantes, pues a pesar de que era amiga de ver las hojas de los mismos manchadas por la sangre de sus enemigos, no soportaba la idea de usar unas armas desgastadas.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás diciendo? —su voz fue mucho más brusca que de costumbre, debido a la sorpresa. Observó a Morana con el ceño levemente fruncido, mientras que deslizaba sus armas en sus respectivos sitios en su cinturón y botas —¿Hay ratas por las cubiertas inferiores o ha caído alguna enferma con el escorbuto?

Morana negó con la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa traviesa que no parecía presagiar nada bueno.

—Me refiero a algo mucho más sutil —repuso mientras se sentaba al lado de la joven y dejaba que sus piernas se balanceasen al ritmo en el que la embarcación era mecida por las olas —Una especie de epidemia que, de momento ya se ha cobrado a dos de nuestras chicas... puede que incluso a tres —añadió con cierta sorna mientras le daba con el dedo en el pecho.

Ileanna no estaba entendiendo de la misa la mitad. Le daba la impresión de que Morana venía con una de esas bromas que a veces le gustaba hacer, pero algo le decía que la chica estaba hablando más en serio de lo que podría considerarse.

—La primera en caer fue nuestra capitana —prosiguió la castaña —Y está claro que es contagioso, porque creo que Anyelinne también ha sido "contaminada" —añadió con una risita traviesa, mientras señalaba con el mentón a la aludida. Ileanna siguió la trayectoria de su gesto, observando que, en esos momentos, Aneyelinne se encontraba hablando con un chico del _Voyager_ , uno de esos que se incorporaron en New Providence. El chico de cabello castaño estaba cargando un barrilito que parecía haber subido de la sentina, el cual dejó a un lado cuando la chica apareció a su lado y le tendió una piedra de color rojo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Qué le está dando? —Ileanna olvidó momentáneamente toda la perorata de Morana sobre la supuesta enfermedad, pues le había despertado la curiosidad aquella piedra.

—Parece un berilo —Morana respondió como si nada de aquello le interesara lo más mínimo —Sus razones tendrá, pero a no ser que esa pobre criatura sea más ciega que un topo, poca utilidad le veo.

Ileanna tuvo bastante con esas palabras, pues aunque desde hacía años se podían fabricar lentes para las personas con poca visión, era conocido que, antiguamente, las personas con cierto poder económico y mala visión se valían de los berilos para poder ver de cerca. Seguramente Anyelinne habría tomado aquella piedra de alguno de los botines que guardaban a bordo; no era algo con lo que acusarla ya que a cada una les tocaba una parte, por lo que siempre podría reclamar esa piedra como suya.

—¿Y qué se supone que le pasa a Anyelinne para que tú vengas a decirme que está enferma? —volvió al tema con cierta sorna ahora que su curiosidad había sido saciada —Además, ¿qué tiene de interesante que le regale un berilo a ese chico?

—¿No te has dado cuenta de que siempre trabajan juntos? —Morana se aferró a un cabo, poniéndose de pie sobre el barril y dejando caer su peso de tal forma que lo único que la tenía en equilibrio era la sujeción que ejercía con sus dedos en la cuerda —Me juego el cuello a que han tenido un flechazo. Primero Murray y Ainsworth, luego esos dos... y no te creas que no he pasado por alto el hecho de que no dejas de mirar al grumete rubio —añadió con picardía.

Ileanna bajó los ojos, pillada en falta. Se había excusado diciéndose a si misma que su comportamiento correspondía a la escasez de contacto con hombres, como le pasaba a muchas otras chicas que, desde que pudieron entrar en contacto con los marineros del _Voyager,_ habían encontrado el modo de sacar algo de tiempo para saciar su apetito, por decirlo de algún modo. Pero no, lo cierto era que ese chico despertaba ciertas cosquillas en su interior que dudaba mucho que tuvieran que ver con el sexo.

—No te inventes cuentos chinos —respondió con cierto desdén.

No bien pronunció aquellas palabras, la Valquiria frenó su avance en seco, como si se hubiera chocado contra algún arrecife. Morana, que seguía aferrada a la soga, perdió el equilibrio por lo brusco de la colisión, dando con sus huesos en cubierta.

—¿Pero qué...? —inquirió mientras se levantaba.

Ella no era la única sorprendida, pues todo el mundo parecía descolocado por aquel choque. No había un cambio de tonalidad en el agua que indicara que hubiera arrecifes por la zona, por lo que esa opción quedaba descartada. Pero si no se trataba de eso, ¿qué podría haber sido capaz de retener a dos navíos como si tal cosa? Morana prefería no saberlo.

* * *

 **Lo que está al venir es gordo. MUY gordo. Así que preparaos.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Empiezo a avisar ya porque no quiero sustos (?)**

 **Como creo que todos sabemos, la semana que viene es la última antes de Navidad, siendo el 24 el próximo domingo. Teniendo en cuenta que suelo subir este fic los fines de semana no sé si el que viene voy a poder actualizar debido a que viene familia a mi casa a pasar las fiestas, pero voy a intentar subir mañana _Sugar Babies_ para adelantar los días de subida y que este se pueda actualizar antes del finde. Claro que tampoco sé si va a ser posible o no...**

* * *

Morana se sacudió de forma mecánica los pantalones, aunque los tablones de cubierta relucían bajo el sol de media mañana. No había sido la única pillada por sorpresa con aquella especie de golpe, pues los demás tripulantes que andaban por la cubierta e incluso por las jarcias se estaban asomando por los costados de la nave con curiosidad y preocupación a partes iguales.

—¿Se puede saber qué ha sido eso? —uno de los chicos del _Voyager_ , el nuevo de pelo negro y ojos ambarinos, había dejado de embrear unas sogas para asomarse justo al lado de la joven —No podemos haber chocado contra un arrecife.

—Eso mismo he pensado yo unos minutos atrás —repuso con cierta sorna. Sabía que él no había podido escucharla debido a que entonces se encontraba hablando con Ileanna, pero no podía evitar tener esos arranques. Como ella misma decía, o pronunciaba ciertas cosas, o explotaba.

—¿El _Voyager_ también ha chocado? —el chico no pareció querer entrar a la provocación de Morana, viendo que había ignorado su comentario. Quizás en otra situación ella le habría seguido picando, pero en esos momentos tampoco estaba muy por la labor, pues la curiosidad la estaba consumiendo. No olvidaba que aquellas aguas eran traicioneras, ya lo habían podido comprobar con la dichosa oscuridad. ¿Y si acababan de activar una nueva trampa de ese mar? Quizás el lugar les había dejado unos días de paz para que se confiaran, y ahora que ya estaban relajados se aprovechaba de su calma para dar un nuevo golpe con fuerza redoblada.

Alzó los ojos hacia el otro barco, encontrándose con que en él los tripulantes también se asomaban, seguramente por el mismo motivo que aquellos que estaban en la Valquiria. Pudo distinguir a lo lejos la silueta oscura de Monserrat, que se encontraba cumpliendo turno en el otro navío y prácticamente colgaba sobre las aguas, pues en el momento de la colisión se encontraba en el velamen, seguramente revisando las lonas. Morana no temía por su compañera, a fin de cuentas todas ellas estaban entrenadas para sostenerse en las jarcias y en más de una ocasión habían tenido que subir a las alturas en mitad de una tormenta para asegurar las velas. Lo que le interesaba de ella era que, desde esa posición, seguro que podría ver mejor que los que se encontraban en cubierta la causa del choque, o al menos eso creía.

—Hay que avisar a Erika —Ileanna parecía haberse sobrepuesto al susto, aunque su cara mostraba cierto matiz pálido, y no era para menos. Habían aprendido a sospechar de aquellas aguas traicioneras —Algo pasa, porque esto no es normal.

El chico moreno masculló algo, pero Morana decidió ignorarlo mientras corría hacia el camarote de la capitana. Sabía que Murray se encontraba en un descanso impuesto debido a su cabezonería a la hora de remar, pero era consciente de que, en una situación tan peculiar como aquella, saldría a dirigirlas como una bala. Erika podía ser muchas cosas, pero desde luego nadie podía acusarla de ser una irresponsable en lo referido a sus obligaciones como capitana.

* * *

Las palabras que Lysandro había leído de aquel texto le habían provocado una sensación de vacío a Erika que dudaba que se fuera alguna vez. Siempre se había considerado una persona valiente, pero una cosa era luchar con todas sus fuerzas en una batalla y otra muy diferente era dejar que una bestia marina la engullera como si tal cosa.

No quería creer lo que aquel libro decía, mas que nada porque si lo hacía, tendría que asumir que en algún momento de aquella búsqueda tendría que saltar al interior de un animal mucho mayor que diez naves y dejarse llevar hasta lo más profundo de sus entrañas para poder encontrar, o al menos eso decían, la Rosa de los Vientos.

—Suena a cuento chino —masculló de mala gana, mientras Lysandro pasaba las páginas del mamotreto distraídamente —¿Pretenden que me crea que tengo que entrar en un animal vivo a por la Rosa? ¡Es una barbaridad!

—También suena a cuento chino el hecho de que haya un artefacto capaz de controlar los vientos —fue la respuesta —Y sin embargo lo crees de pies a juntillas.

Erika calló, pillada en falta. Siempre había creído sin dudas algunas en esa historia ya que era algo que Jane le había inculcado desde que era una niña, además de que la había visto entregarse en cuerpo y alma a la búsqueda de aquel objeto. Ya que ella lo había creído con tanta fuerza, esa creencia pasó a Erika, que siguió con su búsqueda de forma inconsciente cuando Jane murió. En cierto modo era como la religión; había visto a personas rezar a una deidad que nunca habían visto cuando ella se encontraba a punto de asesinarlos.

Fue a responder, pero el "choque" de la Valquiria hizo que las palabras que estaba a punto de pronunciar no salieran de sus labios. De un salto, salió de la cama, enfundándose en su abrigo con rapidez, importándole más bien poco el hecho de que aún le dolían las heridas. Cuando Morana irrumpió en el camarote, con el gesto torcido en una mueca de preocupación, se encontró a Erika ya preparada para subir al puente de mando, atándose al cinto la espada que siempre usaba.

—¿Se sabe la causa de que nos hayamos detenido de repente? —inquirió con calma. En esos momentos debía ser la más calmada de todos, pues a fin de cuentas era trabajo del capitán dar ejemplo a su tripulación. Si los demás la veían vacilante y con temor, el pánico acabaría cundiendo. Como capitana, Erika debía tragarse todos sus temores, todas sus inseguridades, y crear una fachada de arrojo que siempre habría de proyectar a los demás. Era una especie de motivación indirecta.

—No —Morana contestó con voz insegura —Pero...

No pudo decir una sola sílaba más, pues un grito agudo, proveniente desde lo alto de los mástiles, logró que los corazones de los dos capitanes se detuvieran durante un segundo.

—¡Una ballena! —reconocieron la voz de Ileanna en aquel grito —¡Que el diablo me lleve, es una maldita ballena gigante!

—¿Y si es el Hombre de la Ballena? —murmuró Morana, pero Erika no se molestó en contestarle algo para calmarla, sino que, seguida por Ainsworth, corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el puente de mando.

* * *

La leyenda del Hombre de la Ballena era una historia que iba de boca en boca, de hecho no había marinero que no la conociera. Básicamente se contaba que, vagando por los mares, había una enorme ballena en cuyo interior habitaba un hombre que la azuzaba contra los navíos. Nadie había visto a aquel monstruo directamente, pero todos conocían a un amigo cuyo primo o similar había tenido un encontronazo con él.

Los piratas siempre habían sido supersticiosos, debido a que su "patria", por llamarlo de algún modo, era tan caprichosa y voluble que muchas veces debían apelar a la suerte para conseguir sus objetivos. Un mal viento, un oleaje picado o una corriente inoportuna podía mandarlo todo al traste, por lo que había ciertas costumbres y ritos que se llevaban a cabo para que las travesías fueran buenas. No tenían religión como tal, de modo que sus deidades eran divinidades oceánicas y, sus demonios, bestias marinas con poderes sobrenaturales.

Por eso la mención de una ballena gigante despertaba en Murray y en Ainsworth semejante pavor. Ninguno de ellos se había encontrado nunca con semejante criatura, pero por un lado temían que en aquellas aguas pudieran toparse con aquel personaje y, por otro, que quizás fuera ese el animal que se mencionaba en los textos.

Desde el puente de mando, Erika observaba a aquella enorme mole alzarse del agua, soltando vapor por el orificio de su cabeza, para luego volver a desaparecer. Había dado la orden de que todos se preparasen del mismo modo que para una batalla naval, aunque por el momento no habían tenido que enfrentarse a aquella criatura. La cosa era, ¿cómo era posible que los hubiera detenido de aquella manera, y que incluso ahora que veían a la ballena aparecer y desaparecer, rodeando la posición de los dos barcos, se encontraban ralentizados?

—¡A babor! —exclamó de repente, orden que Rosalya, desde su habitual puesto en el timón, obedeció con celeridad. Pocos segundos después de que el barco virase, la enorme mole del cetáceo surgió de buenas a primeras donde se habían encontrado minutos antes, sus enormes fauces abiertas como si quisiera tragarse la embarcación entera de un solo bocado.

Desde el castillo de popa del _Voyager,_ Ainsworth bramaba órdenes con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, mientras intentaba encontrar un modo de resolver la situación. Intuitivo como nadie, tenía la impresión de que deberían tragarse sus temores y dejarse comer por la ballena si querían encontrar la Rosa. ¿Cómo dejar que se escapara si quizás estaba más cerca de lo pensado? Pero su instinto de supervivencia quitaba esa idea de su mente, sabiendo que si se equivocaba, sería digerido por aquella bestia. Y no podía poner en riesgo a sus tripulantes, no cuando ya lo había hecho una vez.

No querían abrir fuego contra el animal, pero si bien en un principio la ballena sólo los rodeaba, había comenzado a buscar embestidas contra los navíos. Parecía inteligente... o quizás estaba siendo guiada por alguien. No había visto hombre alguno en las fauces del animal, pero eso no quitaba que quizás estuviera manipulando al animal desde algún sitio. Después de la oscuridad, ya creía en casi cualquier cosa.

—¡Cuidado! —exclamó Castiel, sacándolo de sus pensamientos mientras que giraba el timón con todas sus fuerzas para intentar esquivar la trayectoria del bicho, logrando esquivar una embestida del mismo que perfectamente podría haber agujereado la quilla.

No parecía que aquello se terminara. Por más que los barcos intentaran dejar atrás a la ballena y esquivarla, daba la impresión de que no avanzaban, y que el animal pronto conocería sus tácticas. Se les acababa el tiempo y aquello bien podía acabar siendo una trampa mortal para todos si no encontraban el modo de acabar con ella.

¿Acaso el texto que leyó en el camarote de Erika era verdad? Él así lo creía, pero el miedo le hacía dudar. Alzó los ojos hacia la Valquiria, viendo que Erika, desde el puente de mando de aquella nave, se encontraba mirando en su dirección, quizás esperando a que él diera el primer paso.

Lysandro se tomó cinco segundos para pensar, cinco segundos en los que dejó que su vista vagara por su tripulación. Si tenía que elegir, prefería morir y salvarlos a acabar condenándolos a todos.

—Intentad distraer a la ballena —dijo con voz firme a Castiel, que lo miró del mismo modo que si se hubiera vuelto loco —Y si por lo que fuera en dos horas no volviera, toma el mando.

—¿Pero qué...? —las palabras del contramaestre se cortaron en seco, pues Lysandro tomó un cabo, ya sordo para el mundo, escuchando únicamente los atronadores latidos de su corazón. Pudo ver que, en la Valquiria, Erika tomaba su respectivo cabo y, ambos a la vez, se lanzaron al mismo tiempo sobre las aguas, justo en el momento en el que el monstruo emergía desde las mismas, abriendo de par en par su boca.

A la vez, como si lo hubieran ensayado, soltaron su agarre y se dejaron caer en aquella oscuridad, siendo engullidos por el monstruo.

* * *

 **Se que ha quedado corto, pero en el cap que viene toca tanto la distracción de la ballena como lo que se van a encontrar estos dos ahí dentro.**

 **Y como soy buena, os dejo una pista: Lord Jabu Jabu...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Antes que nada, quiero pediros perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero he tenido dos factores que me han ralentizado: el primero, las fiestas, y el segundo, que no quedaba del todo feliz con lo que escribía. Odio dejar tirados mis fics, pero en este caso es cierto que necesitaba parar y reorganizar un poco las ideas, ya que se está volviendo enrevesado a más no poder.**

 **Espero que el cap os guste al menos.**

* * *

Castiel no sabía qué hacer tras haber visto a los dos capitanes lanzarse con tal decisión a las fauces de aquel monstruo que la había tomado con ambos barcos.

Estaba desconcertado, sobre todo porque en su mente se habían quedado grabadas las palabras que Ainsworth le había dicho antes de lanzarse de aquella manera hacia lo que en teoría era una muerte más que segura. No entendía el motivo por el que ambos habían saltado tan alegremente de ese modo, además de que la orden recibida se le hacía casi impensable de cumplir. No podía llevar el control del barco cuando acababa de ver a su capitán prácticamente suicidarse...

Fue en ese preciso momento, cuando ese pensamiento cruzó su mente, que empezó a ser consciente de la realidad que estaba viviendo: los dos capitanes seguramente morirían por su locura de dejarse tragar por aquel monstruo, justo en el momento en el que las embarcaciones estaban peligrando.

Notó que su respiración se aceleraba por la ansiedad, mientras que sus manos se engarfiaban al timón, tratando de sostenerse. Acababa de ver morir a su mejor amigo, estaba completamente seguro de ello. Lysandro siempre había sido casi como un hermano para él; se conocían desde hacía años, cuando no eran más que dos adolescentes, él un recién llegado a bordo y Ainsworth el hijo del capitán del _Voyager._ Había sido Lysandro el que había intercedido por él cuando, en sus rebeldes inicios, intentó robar parte del botín que habían saqueado. Castiel admitía que se había dejado llevar por la codicia al ver tanto oro junto, más monedas de las que él hubiera visto en su vida, y el rencor que sentía hacia los demás, aunque no tuviera culpa de su pasado, le impulsó a querer quedarse parte del dinero para él. Cuando el contramaestre se percató de la sisa y, posteriormente, de que el chico había sido el ladrón, Lysandro rogó a su padre que le diera una nueva oportunidad, encargándose el joven de aquel rebelde grumete. Castiel nunca entendió los motivos por el que el albino se puso de su parte, pero jamás olvidó aquel gesto.

Por eso no podía asumir lo que él acababa de hacer. Movido por la histeria y el desconcierto, soltó el timón, dejando el barco a su suerte, más que dispuesto a saltar también detrás de su capitán. Pero sus dedos no llegaron a rozar el cabo que usaría para lanzarse, pues en ese preciso momento los dedos de una de las chicas de la Valquiria que se encontraba sirviendo en aquel navío se aferraron con fuerza sobre los suyos, clavándole las uñas. La reconoció al instante, era la misma con la que se había enzarzado en una especie de pelea verbal cuando se enfrentaron al navío de Van Der Kov. No la conocía mucho, solo lo suficiente como para saber que respondía al nombre de Monserrat.

Se rebatió contra ella, intentando soltar su agarre, pero la chica tenía más fuerza de lo que aparentaba, pues consiguió interponerse entre Castiel y el cabo.

—¿No has oído la orden que te han dado? —inquirió con voz firme, mientras que con un gesto del mentón señalaba hacia el timón desatendido —Porque yo si, y eso que no era mi misión estar al tanto del rumbo del barco para evitar que esa cosa nos mande al fondo.

—¿Pretendes que sigas las órdenes de un muerto? —bramó el aludido, alterado por la situación. Enfrentarse a una ballena gigante dispuesta a hundirlos no era moco de pavo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que unos días atrás se metieron en un sitio que les hizo revivir sus peores momentos —¡No voy a abandonar a Ainsworth a su suerte, ni siquiera en ese viaje!

—¿Y si quizás no muere? —la chica parecía alterada también, Castiel lo notó en su expresión —He visto a mi capitana saltar, pero como si estuviera dándose cuenta de algo. ¡Estaba en los mástiles y pude ver que tanto Ainsworth como Murray asintieron antes de saltar! Ellos sabían algo, estoy segura, no son idiotas como para dejarse tragar...

Castiel quería creer aquellas palabras, pero su parte lógica no hacía más que recordarle que era una locura lo que esa chica estaba diciendo. Sin embargo, quiso ser crédulo, obligarse a ser iluso aunque fueran por dos horas...

—Él te dijo que si en dos horas no volvía, tomaras el mando, ¿no? —desde luego, la chica no se rendía —¡Obedece su orden, es lo que todos debemos hacer!

Castiel notó que las uñas de la joven salían de su piel, que sangraba por la presión. Lanzándole una mirada de odio y agradecimiento al mismo tiempo, se abalanzó contra el timón, aferrándolo con fuerza. Distraer a una ballena no sería complicado, no más que esquivar balas de cañón. Seguro que en dos horas Ainsworth y Murray volverían...

Tenían que volver...

* * *

Lo primero que Erika notó al recuperar la consciencia fue el hedor que emanaba el líquido sobre el que se encontraba tumbada. Su tacto era viscoso y por su olor daba la impresión de que debían ser jugos gástricos o similares, pues lo único que podía decir que se asemejaba a aquel "aroma" era el vómito.

Tapándose la nariz y la boca con la manga, se incorporó, abriendo de paso los ojos a la extraña penumbra de aquel lugar. A pesar de estar en el interior de una criatura marina, había una especie de resplandor que le permitía tener un poco de visión. Alzó la vista hacia arriba, viendo que se encontraba en una especie de "cueva" de techo alto, aunque a simple vista saltaba que era el estómago de aquella criatura. Claro que, teniendo en cuenta las dimensiones del bicho, el lugar era considerablemente grande.

A su lado pudo ver que Lysandro se incorporaba con gestos torpes, frotándose la cabeza. Sin perder un segundo, Erika corrió hacia él, ayudándole a incorporarse de la mejor manera posible. Si bien no sabía qué jugos eran los que estaban pisando, no quería que acabaran haciéndoles algún tipo de daño, por lo que, cuanto menos tiempo pasaran en contacto con los mismos, mejor. De ahí que también tuviera tanta prisa por que Ainsworth se incorporase.

—¿Crees que estabas en lo cierto al pensar que encontraríamos la Rosa aquí? —murmuró con voz queda. Si bien había seguido la indicación del joven sin dudarlo un segundo, no podía evitar tener algo de temor ante la idea de que, quizás, habían saltado hacia una trampa.

Lysandro dio un par de pasos con cierto cuidado, mientras observaba a su alrededor.

—No creo que el tracto digestivo de un animal cualquiera tenga luz —contestó —Además, fíjate ahí —añadió señalando hacia el final. Erika siguió la dirección de su dedo para ver algo que, a primera vista, parecían algo así como dos puertas hechas a base de materia viva. Sobre cada una de ellas había una extraña bolita blanca, que resaltaban en la penumbra reinante.

—Es... muy raro —Erika no era capaz de asimilar la idea de que quizás aquel lugar fuera una especie de construcción viviente, pero debía admitir que el aspecto de esas dos "puertas" no era muy común.

—Quizás sea una prueba —Lysandro parecía seguro de sus palabras —No cualquiera puede llegar hasta la Rosa, por lo que la esconden en una especie de laberinto para que no pueda ser encontrada con facilidad. Claro que sólo digo suposiciones, a fin de cuentas lo que leí en el libro sólo abarcaba hasta la ballena como emplazamiento de la Rosa. Pero no perdemos nada...

Sin añadir nada más, avanzó con paso rápido hacia las dos puertas, deteniéndose ante ellas. Luego, dejándose guiar por el azar, extrajo una bala de su pistola, lanzándola contra el botoncito blanco de la puerta de la izquierda, que se abrió dando la impresión de ser un músculo recorrido por un espasmo. Definitivamente, había estado en lo cierto; nada de aquello era natural, y ahora lo estaba demostrando.

Se giró hacia Erika, que se encontraba a su espalda, completamente petrificada por la sorpresa, tendiendo luego una mano hacia ella. La joven la tomó y cruzaron aquel umbral, con el paso más firme posible. Si algo tenían claro es que deberían resolver aquella especie de laberinto juntos.

* * *

 **Ha quedado más corto de lo que esperaba, pero no quería dejaros más tiempo sin actualizar, de modo que espero que lo comprendáis.**


End file.
